I Like Him, He Likes Her
by EpicWolf2
Summary: She was having a happy life spending time with the one she loved most. But when her sister came to visit, it was love at first sight for him. Now heartbroken, she is determined not to lose to her sister. She is willing to do whatever it takes with her friends supporting her. But her friends have been avoiding her lately. Can she really win her one true love back? RxS Maybe FxB
1. Prologue

It all started when my sister came to visit her hometown. The minute he saw her it was love at first sight. I was heart broken but I was determined not to give up. I wasn't going to let my twin take away the thing I loved most.


	2. When My Sister Visits

**Okay pplz! I back and put up cappa for I Like Him, He Likes Her! And here is a reply for Ice Princess's comment (not trying to be rude): i would put humor in it but im not sure wat the viewers find funny and I never describe them, you hav to imagine the funny parts but drama im not sure becuz im not good with drama... and thnks for review everyone else! (It sounds like I left everyone out sort of but dont worry im not) Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I was running around the house trying to clean up. I know you would have expected me to be the tidy one of the sisters but you guessed wrong. That is one of our little traits that me and Fine share.

Anyways, Fine and I have always lived alone in this house. Our parents loved us that was for sure but one day Fine and I went to bed and when we woke up they were gone. I wasn't sure where they had gone but I knew they wouldn't just leave us here alone. They must have had a reason. Fine thought the same thing as well. We were sort of lonely and grew a bit distant but our lives didn't change that much. We were able to take care of our selves. We entered contests for prizes or money. We were perfectly fine by ourselves. We kept the vanishing of our parents a secret. But that was really hard.

Fine was coming back from a cooking academy. She told me she wanted to be able to learn to cook for the both of us. At first I rejected the idea but eventually realized that it was for the best. So I lived alone in this house for almost 3 months now. As I ran around the house cleaning I heard a knock on the door.

_Oh my gosh! Why is she so early?!_ I thought. But instead I walked to the door and opened it with a warm smile. "Welcome back Fine!" I said happily.

"What makes you think I'm your sister? I'm a guy too!" grunted the boy at the door. I looked up to see a boy with purple hair and blue eyes. He wore his school uniform. This was my friend Shade.

"S-Sorry Shade! My sister was coming back from the cooking academy!" I said panicking. "Wait... Why are you even here?" He walked in slowly and shoved his coat in my face. "Ugh!" I took the coat off of my face and placed it on a coat racket.

"You weren't at school today so I came to see what was wrong. But now I know why." he said as he looked around the house. There were clothes, toys, accessories anything you could possibly own in your house scattered everywhere. "I think mushrooms are also growing in here too."

I shrugged. "If you don't like it then help me! This is your first time meeting my sister and I plan to introduce you and..." I paused a moment. He stared at me waiting for a reply. "Bright..." I said quietly. _  
_

"Fine. I'll help you. But you owe me." Shade replied. He walked around and started picking up objects. He looked like a natural.

Anyways. The awkward silence before I said Bright had its reasons. I loved him very much. He was a boy with golden hair and ruby red eyes. But it's not his looks that made me fall for him. It was his personality. He was a kind boy, calm, smart, never mad, and cared for others. I met him while Fine was away on the same day I met Shade, almost the complete opposite of Bright. They were best friends. As I got to know him better I loved him more and more. One day I confessed to him and I got rejected. He was kind when he rejected me but I ended up crying anyways. Shade saw almost everything and comforted me. I became closer to him than I ever was with Bright and poof! here I am now. You could say I ended up falling for Shade but I could tell he only saw me as a friend.

"I was right Rein. There are mushrooms growing in here." he said as he motioned me over. I walked over and looked at where he was pointing. I sighed and started picking them out when suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Somehow out of instinct I pushed Shade behind the couch. "What the heck was that for?!" he yelled.

"Shut up Shade! My sister is here early and I planned to introduce you tomorrow or something!" I said as I turned around and walked towards the door.

He grabbed my wrist. I pulled away. "Just introduce me now!"

"No! It would be strange for a guy to be in the house now!"

"Then help me up!"

"Just stay there for awhile!" We continued to quarrel. When I heard a knock on the door again. "I'm coming!" I shouted. Shade the grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I fell on top of him. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I tried to get up grabbing the first thing I could and I ended up grabbing your hand." he replied. As we argued and quarreled I never noticed that Fine was inside staring at us.

"Rein!?" she said, dazed. I realized me and Shade were in an awkward position.

I shoved him aside. "It's not what you think Fine! He is just a friend! I told him to help me clean then you came so suddenly and..."

"It's okay! I understand! I don't need an entire explanation!" Fine said as she helped me up. Then reached her hand out to Shade who was sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. When he saw the hand in front of him he looked up. Once he did he froze. Shade looked a little embarrassed for the first time. _Why?_ I wondered. "Are you going to grab it or not?" Fine asked happily. He snapped out of his confusion and got up by himself.

Quietly he said, "Thanks for the offer." His head was turned away. I was still confused at why he was embarrassed.

"Anyways, Fine this is Shade. Shade Fine." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" Fine said as she smiled. Shade was still for a moment staring strangely at Fine.

"Shade?" I asked. He snapped out of his confusion.

"It's nice to meet you too." he said. Fine then turned away and looked around. I realized the room was half clean and half dirty.

"Rein, you sure left this place as a mess while I was gone." She stared specifically at the spot where the mushrooms grew.

"There was just so much and too little time!" I whined. She giggled a little. Shade was still standing there staring at her.

"It's okay Rein. I'll make you some food now. You'll love it!" Fine said as she trotted into the kitchen. "You can come in if you want." she said.

"No it's okay. I want to be surprised." I said calmly.

"Well, I better get going. It's getting late." Shade said.

He started walking towards the door until Fine said, "No! I insist you stay and try my creations! I bet you will enjoy it!" Shade stopped.

Then he mumbled, "If you want."

I stood by the couch and he walked by. "Shade, please watch Fine for me. She might be a good cook now but she is still clumsy. I can't do it because I still have to clean." I said as I gathered the things around me. He didn't reply but I saw him walk into the kitchen.

After awhile I started to here talking in the kitchen and laughing. I smiled to myself. _They must be having a lot of fun._ I thought. As I cleaned I walked by the kitchen door and peaked inside. I stiffened and paled. As I watched what happened inside, I saw they were having a good time. But the reason I was so shocked was because Shade gave her a smile that he has never showed me before.

It was at that moment that I knew he had fallen for my sister.

* * *

**So how you liek? I tried being detailed or at least a little serious. Not sure how it went. Looks ok to me. Im sorry for it looking like a ShadexFine fanfic sort of. It wont be you can trust me on that. Also here's a small side note. I deleted EightPawns and reediting it because I realized the pieces didn't fit in quite so well together in the story. Things got really confusing thats for sure. Anyways please review ^-^**


	3. The Offer

**Hey peoplez! Howz itz goingz! Anywayz I hav a small writers block for this story because I only thought of the title... But I also hav many other stories too so yeah. Hope you liek! :)**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

It was the last day of school which meant that I would get to spend a lot of time with Fine. I decided not to go to school because there isn't really anything to do and Fine wanted me to stay behind and try her sweets and cakes.

"Rein, can you pass me the red frosting? I need it for decoration." Fine said, not paying attention to me. I took it out of the cabinet and passed it to her. She took it and started squeezing the frosting on the cake.

"Oh yeah! Fine, how long are you staying here?" I asked.

She never looked up and replied, "For the entire summer or something like that."

"Really?!" I asked, shocked yet happy. "That means I can spend an entire summer with you! But why that long?"

"Well in class, during one of the cooking lessons, some science freak snuck in and wanted to test some kind of chemical. During baking he placed it in the dough and it exploded in the classroom and damaged some of the walls. So everyone was dismissed for cleaning and checking for any other dangerous chemicals. THe kids in that school are pretty crazy."

"That's pretty amazing I guess." I said with a slight fake laugh. There was a knock on the door a little while afterwards. "I'm going to get the door. You finish up on your cake ok?" She nodded. I walked towards the door and opened it. There I saw Shade and Bright.

"Hey Rein. I knew you wouldn't be coming to school so I stopped by for a visit." Shade said. He walked in without another word.

"Shade! You can't just walk in here like you live here!" He slumped on the couch.

"I can when its your house." he replied with a blank expression. _Stupid!_ I thought angrily.

"Hello Rein. It's some time hasn't it." Bright said. I turned back to him and remembered he also came along.

"Hi Bright. I guess it has." I said nervously. "You can come in _invited_, unlike a certain someone..." I said as I glared at him. He just waved his hand above his head in a sort of 'quit bothering me' kind of way.

"Rein, who are the people who came in?!" Fine called from the kitchen. She walked out with the cake in her hands. "Oh, it's Shade annnnnnnd..."

"Bright. His name is Bright." I said stepping back so Bright can greet her. He walked up to her. "Bright this is my twin sister Fine."

"Good morning Fine. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said with his normal smile.

"You too?" Fine said nervously. She leaned closer to me and whispered, "Is he always this formal?" I nodded in reply with a sheepish smile.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here? We're in the middle of baking cakes." I said. Fine put the cake on the table and Shade walked up to it. I was reminded about what had happened last night.

"We came here to invite you to come to the amusement park tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Bright said kindly.

"An amusement park! I haven't been to one of those in so long! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Fine said energetically. She ran next to me and put her hands in a pleading way.

"We'll go. It's been a long time since I've been to one too!" I said next to her.

We grabbed each others hand and jumped up and down in joy. Shade stared at us with an irritated look and Bright still looked the same as always.

"Let's eat some cake to celebrate!" Fine said as she let go and ran to the table. I followed behind and helped her cut the cake. Shade and Bright took a seat. She passed it to Shade, Bright and me. Then took some for herself. We all started digging in.

"Wow Fine! This is great!" I said.

"You really know how to cook." Bright added. Fine rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"It's not that good." she said nervously. I stared at Shade who still never took a bite of it yet.

"What about you Shade? Are you going to eat Fine's cake?" I said.

"I'm not that hungry..." he mumbled. Fine walked up to him and took the fork trying to shove it in his mouth.

"Come on Shade you have to try it! Say 'ah'!" Fine said still trying to put it in his mouth. He shoved her hand away and I saw a small blush on his face.

"I said I wasn't hung-" he was interupted by Fine who shoved the fork in his mouth. He started coughing.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really that bad!" Fine said panicking. Shade put his hands on the table to hold himself up.

"No, no. It tastes really good actually. You just shoved it in my mouth a little to fast..." he replied while swallowing. The blush on his face was still there. Everyone laughed and Shade did a small chuckle. When he did that I saw the happy smile on his face. I stopped laughing and a slight sad expression formed on my face. But I knew no one would notice.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Fine and I were getting ready for the amusement park. We were running around the room trying to get ready.

"Why did we have to get up so late!" Fine said.

"I know right! We don't have much time left! It's 9:52!" I replied. I remembered the flashback from yesterday.

_'We are going to the amusement park by 10:00.' Bright said._

_'So don't be late or else we'll leave you guys behind.' Shade said coldly._

_We waved good bye and said in unison, 'See you later!'_

"Come on Rein! We only have 2 minutes left!" Fine said as she opened the door and ran outside. I followed her behind. We ran as fast as we could, avoiding people wandering by. The amusement park was only 3 blocks away.

"Look! The amusement park is in sight!" I said. We ran faster and right when we did we ended up bumping into two people and fell. "Ah! I'm so sorry! We were in a hurry to do something!" I said.

"I'm not surprised that it's you who bumped into us idiot."

"Eh?" I opened my eyes to see Shade. I was sitting on top of him. "Ah! Shade! Sorry!" I said flustered. I looked to the right to see Fine on top of Bright. She was also saying sorry too.

"Can you get off now?" I jumped up and blushed. "You're heavier than I expected." he said with an irritated expression. I turned to stone. "We should get going." By that time Fine and Bright had already made up but they had embarrassed looks on their faces. "Are you coming Rein?" Shade said as he walked by. I followed behind angrily.

* * *

**Sorry for it not being that 'on point.' Anyways plz review! CX**_  
_


	4. Haunted Mansion Pt 1

**Thnks to Pearl Melodys I got some ideas (probably) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

Fine and I stood before all the rides in the park. We were amazed because we had never been to one this big or for a very long time. "What's this place even called? Biglandia?" Fine asked. Everyone stared at her strangely.

"Why would it be called Biglandia exactly?" I asked.

"Well because its big and because its on land! Duh!" _Oh Fine. How did you ever get into that cooking academy._ I sighed and waited for Shade or Bright to reply. Bright noticed my glance and started and explanation.

"I guess you could call this place the Coaster King. It has a lot of roller coasters of many kinds. I think they had one of the scariest roller coasters in the world here." Bright said as he tried to look for it. "Ah! It's right there!" he said. All of us stared in the direction of the roller coaster. There was at least 7 consecutive loops, 4 large dips, and 5 ninety degree drops. I saw a roller coaster fly by and it seemed as though it was going 100 mph or something. "It's called The Demon King."

"It's like entering the Gates of Heck." Shade said as he stared at it. "I mean the end of the roller coaster is like some kind of tunnel and who knows what's in there."

"Can we go on something more less scary? I don't like rides like that!" Fine whimpered as she held my arm. "I'd rather ride the mini teacups!"

"Let's go now Fine! I wanna ride them too! Come on!" I said as I grabbed her hand. We skipped there in joy until I felt someone put there hand on my head.

"Where do you think you're going? We still haven't decided what rides we _all_ wanted to go on." he said scarily. I turned around to see his glare.

"Fine we better start moving!" I said as I started running. Once Fine caught on to what was happening she started running next to me.

Shade began chasing us too. But he gave up when we ran into a large crowd. But I already knew that when I got back there would be big punishments. VERY big punishments. But my anxiety washed away when I saw Fine up ahead waiting in line for the teacups. "Come on Rein! You don't want to get left behind do you?" she yelled. I ran next to her. The wait was at least 15 minutes so to pass the short time, Fine told me stories about her cooking academy.

She was in the middle of one until the worker lady said, "Next!" We walked up to her, gave her the tickets, and went in. Fine and I sat in a multicolored teapot and when everything started moving we started spinning the wheel.

"Woah! This thing sure spins fast!" Fine yelled to me.

I yelled back, "Let's spin it faster! Let's spin it faster!" I started spinning it faster. Fine started going dizzy but as for me, I was having a lot of fun. When the ride ended Fine grabbed my shoulder for support. Her face was sickly green. "What happened to you? Motion sickness?" I asked. She gave me a sort of mad look. It looked funny though because she was partially sick.

"Didn't you here me calling you?" she said slowly. "I kept calling you and telling you to slow down but it seemed as though you went deaf!" she yelled.

"Sorry Fine. I enjoyed it a bit to much."

"You think? But I guess your still oblivious as always." _Like your not... _I helped Fine slowly walk back to where Shade and Bright were. It seems that they were waiting there. For us.

"Hey guys? So how was the wait?" I asked trying not to get on there bad side. Shade gave me an evil glare and Bright went to go help the sick Fine.

"Let's go sit down to let Fine rest." Bright suggested. Shade walked next to her and helped support her by holding her arm and her shoulder. The painful feelings had flown back to me again. I couldn't bear to watch but I couldn't turn away. The reason? I wasn't sure.

We sat near an ice cream shop and Bright bought us some ice creams. Once Fine had one lick she felt much better.

"I know what ride to go on next." Shade said as he licked his chocolate ice cream. He pointed towards it. "That one." His finger was pointed directly at a large house with cobwebs and tinted glass. There were cracks and holes on the outside but what lay on the inside was something that seemed much worse. Fine was to indulged in her ice cream to notice what Shade as pointing at and nodded in agreement. As for Bright... I couldn't tell what he was thinking. All he wore was a his normal smile and blank face with flowers surrounding him. It' really strange.

I gave him a stunned stare and finally realized why he said that. This was my punishment for leaving with Fine to the spinny tea cups. _Fine wanted to go to the spinny tea cups and she enjoyed it! I mean seriously! _I thought thinking it would get through to Shade. But it didn't at all. He just wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw the ice cream cup away. Everyone else was about done too and threw their stuff away. I was the last to throw it away._  
_

"Well, shall we go?" Shade asked.

Fine stared at him. "Go where?" Shade pointed at the house again. She never said a word but her face had the words _HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?!_

"Don't worry Fine. I'll be your partner for this." Shade said as he turned to her.

Fine sighed in relief and said, "Thanks."

"Then I guess I'm going with you Rein." Bright said.

"Yeah." I said a bit happy. _Maybe I could become normal friends with him again. _But I saw that his head wasn't turned. Instead of seeing his normal smile I saw a frown. I was shocked and tried to figure out where he was looking. But I should have known already. It was at Fine who was walking next to Shade with a happy smile. I had guessed that Bright had fallen for her too.

All of us approached the house. Fine and I walked up slowly. Of course Fine was scared but the reason I was scared was a whole other story.

"Are you ready?" Shade asked sadistically. We entered the building getting ready for what would come at us.

* * *

**Im not sure how long this story will be. Maybe around 15 to 10 cappas? i dunno... Please review though.**


	5. Haunted Mansion Pt 2

**PT 2! START! Also it will be Rein's POOv for a little while ok?**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

The door was a broken gate that creaked each time you opened it. At the top of the gate written in red was _House of Horrors._ We entered the gates the shut almost immediately after we entered. The inside looked like night time and the first thing that was visible was the fog and the graveyard.

"I-I'm really scared!" Fine uttered.

"Don't worry. I'm still here." Shade said as he held her back. Suddenly this strange feeling passed our feet. It made me shiver.

"What was that?" I asked looking around. Suddenly this giant spider dropped directly in front of us. It was the size of an elephant. Fine and I jumped and scurried behind Shade and Bright.

Shade laughed and said, "This is cool."

"I wonder how they got it to look so real." Bright said as he walked up to it. When he got closer I heard it start growl.

I grabbed Bright's sleeve. "Bright, I don't think you should do that..."

"Why?" he asked as he was about to touch it.

"Because I don't think that's a fake spider!" I said as I backed away. And it seemed to notice my movement. It dropped to the ground and started walking towards us. We ran on the path that was lit up and the spider wasn't that far behind. When we reached a certain point I heard a loud clang. I turned around to see that the spider had a chain around its neck that lead up to the ceiling. I stopped for a breath.

"That was cool. I wonder how they got it to grow that big." Shade said as he watched it disappear into the mist. I saw Fine clinging to Shade's arm. Shade let her hold it.

"A-Are you seriously n-not afraid of anything?" I asked shivering. "I mean we could have died!"

"Well, what else can you expect from 'House of Horrors.' It's one of the scariest haunted mansions in the world too. Why do you think this park is so famous?" I gave him a glare. He just turned away.

"We should continue moving forward. We're only on the front lawn which means we still ave long ways to go." Bright said as he walked forward. I held his sleeve. Along the way we saw more graveyards. All of us had to cross a bridge that lead over a river. Inside it were stone heads and moving logs. _I'm pretty sure those are real alligators..._ I thought as I stayed away from the edge. When we reached the front door of the mansion there was another sudden creak. The door slowly opened. A skeleton hand reached out to us.

"Would you like to come in?" it said with a deep scary voice. Shade nodded yes while Fine hid behind him. The skeleton led them inside. When it asked us the question I nodded no, too afraid of what to see inside. I wasn't sure how it saw me because I was hiding behind Bright. "As you wish." Suddenly the floor disappeared under us and we fell.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as I fell. I couldn't see Bright because it was to dark. When we fell we it was on a couch. Well... I fell on top of Bright while he fell on top of the couch. "Bright, are you okay?!" I asked while getting off. Bright looked as thought he had been struck by lightning.

"I-I'm alright. It's just that that was a hard fall..." he said as he sat up.

"I'm sorry! I must have been a bit heavy!" I said. _Dang it! I never knew I would actually admit this!_

"No you were actually very light. It's just this couch." he said as he got up and stretched his back. _You're just being nice._ "Anyways where are we? We got separated from Fine and Shade too." I looked around and saw mirrors of all shapes and sizes. I couldn't tell what was where._  
_

"Bright, I think were in the basement of the house. Maybe a mirror maze." I said. "We need to get back to Fine and Shade quickly. They might be really worried." I said. But the main reason I wanted to get back was because a lot can happen inside a haunted mansion. This is what I mean:

Haunted mansion= scared= holding eachother= love. (I know, this process is weird.)

That is something I DEFINITELY do not want to happen with Fine and Shade. But as I thought about this I forgot that Bright was also here. And he was already starting the mirror maze. He turned a corner and I chased after him.

"Bright, wait!" I yelled. Luckily I was still able to catch up to him.

"Oh Rein. I thought you were following behind. Sorry." he said as he turned around. There was small conversations between us. He told me about how he joined the fencing club and what he had been doing during our time apart. I didn't miss much. But as we walked through the maze we kept talking about which way we should go. It was pretty hard and as we got deeper in the maze the more things we started to run into. The first thing was a broken mirror with red liquids streaming down it. The second was a creepy mirror that showed a ghost following you. The last thing was the freakiest of all. In the mirror there was a psychopath with a chainsaw in the surrounding mirrors. I hid behind Bright who this time seemed scared.

"I'm going to get you." It whispered. "You won't make it out of here alive! Hahahahahaha!" It laughed. Suddenly at last 3 dead bodies fell from the ceiling. They looked real. Almost to real.

Suddenly one grabbed my ankle and yelled, "HELP ME!" I screeched and ran for it leaving behind Bright. I didn't dare look back. I just kept running until I finally realized I was lost. I looked around thinking Bright followed me. But I was wrong. This time I was all alone. I started walking trying to search for Bright or the exit.

"Bright!" I called out. No response. "BRIGHT!" I called out louder. Still nothing. I tried another name. "FINE! SHADE! BRIGHT!" There was nothing but echos. I heard something crash and fall and jumped. But it was just a mirror. I sighed in relief and called out their names again. But there was still silence. "ANYONE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I said while shivering.

"It seems your lost little girl." I heard a deep voice say. I turned to look at the fallen mirror. Suddenly a something shiny appeared. As it became more visiple I gasped. I saw an axe and a guy with a rag for half of his face. "I will help you find your way." it said as it got closer. But I ran.

"I WAS TOLD NEVER TO TRUST STRANGERS!" I yelled as I ran. As I did I saw a dim light ahead. _The exit!_ I thought. I started running towards it. It was dark and the stairs were barely visible. I tripped a couple times but I made into a dark hallway filled with floating candle lights.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself for comfort. I was scared to death and the worst part was that I was all alone. But this feeling triggered one of my memories. I hated that memory and tried to force myself to forget it. But it wouldn't leave me alone. I just shivered more and held myself tighter. The floating candle lights gathered around me. It felt as though they were comforting me too. The blue flames helped warm me up. It felt as though they were my only friends in the world.

* * *

**I think this didn't turn out so bad. Something will happen most likely in the next cappas but dont worry this is still Shade x Rein. Somehow I scared myself with my pwn writings. I hav no clue how though 0-0 Plz review! CX**_  
_


	6. Haunted Mansion Pt 3

**I hav a game that I think you guys should try out. Its really funny. Its called QWOP Try it! Its funny!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

The halls I walked in seemed endless. The entire house seemed so life like that it was deadly.

When I got farther in the hallways, all the candles scattered and went somewhere else. But one stayed behind. I didn't know why but it just stuck close to me. It didn't have a candle holder or anything. Actually it was just a floating blue flame. It looked so cute and I never shooed it away. It helped me feel better.

As I traveled the hallways, everything started getting stranger. The halls would shrink to the point where you'd have to crawl. Then it would grow to the point where you could almost no longer see the ceiling. I'm telling you, this house was _way_ to real. I was glad that I had the blue flame stayed with me.

One place I reached, the paintings came out at you. I mean the paintings LITERALLY came out at you. The blue flame stuck close to me too. I started running again. I ran and the flame sort of sat on my shoulder. I stopped for a rest and started breathing heavily.

"Man! That was close. Wasn't it?" I said staring at the flame. It nodded in response. When I looked ahead again I saw more of the floating candles and their sticks. This time the blue flame left me and ran towards them. All the others seemed to gather around it. It looked happy. "You found your friends huh?" I smiled a bit. I think it noticed me because it flew back to me again. Its blue flame rubbed against my face. It was soft and tickled. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright. Just don't get lost again okay?" I said while pretending to hold it. I gave it a light shove back to its friends and started walking on. I didn't turn back because I didn't want it to see my sad face.

I walked farther ahead and finally reached a large dining room. There was a very long table with old, rotten food. At each end there was a skeleton. I stood at the very center of it. Suddenly there was a slam. My eyes brought me to the left side of the table. The skeleton had started moving and it had slammed its drink on the table.

"What do you mean you don't want it?! It's got everything!" it said.

"It's old. It's useless. It's worth nothing." replied the other calmly. I tried to sneak away but instead the floor creaked and their heads turned to me.

"It seems someone has been listening."

"We must leave no witnesses. Charles! Get the others! There's a rat here." I started to get back to the way I came from. I heard the sound of bullets and freaked out. _What kind of haunted mansion is this?!_ I thought. When I reached the door it was locked and I was trapped inside. When I turned back around to run I saw skeletons approaching me with guns. I backed up against the wall. Once I did my foot sank into a stone floor or something and the wall flipped around.

I found myself in a library. It was calm and peaceful but it was still a bit scary. I shivered again out of fear. I traveled, looking at the dusty books and the rats and spiders. But the memory was triggered again. I felt fear wash over me. The thought of that happening again scared me even more than now.

* * *

**Normal POV**_  
_

Shade and Fine finally reached outside. Fine grabbed Shade's arm tightly. Shade blushed furiously each time he glanced down at her because to him, she looked like a kitten.

"I don't wanna do that again! That was way too freaky!" Fine said as she slumped down into a ball form.

Shade tried to help her up but she wouldn't budge. "It's alright Fine. We made it out alive didn't we?" She started staring at Shade with a baby crying face.

"YEAH! BUT REIN NEVER MADE IT THROUGH THE DOOR AFTER WE ENTERED AND SHE WENT MISSING! THEN WE WENT THROUGH ALL SORTS OF CRAZY STUFF! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD PUT ME THROUGH THIS YOU MEANIE! I MEAN YOU WEREN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" Fine yelled. Shade just sighed and brought her over to a bench to rest. A couple minutes after sitting down Bright exited the haunted mansion. Fine jumped up and ran towards him.

"Bright! Are you alright?! Is Rein alright?!" Fine said as she peeked behind him. But Bright gave her a sort of sad look.

"I lost her after we fell through the trap door and traveled through the mirror maze." he said.

"There was a trap door!? At the front of the mansion?!" Fine said in disbelief. Shade walked up to them.

"Yeah. If you say no to the skeleton man you get dropped through the floor all the way to the basement. I'm not sure what happens under there though. But a mirror maze. Not bad." Shade said, answering for Bright. "But what happened to Rein exactly?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she ran away after some fake dead lady grabbed and screamed 'help me.'" Bright said. "She ran away and I lost her. I traveled around the maze trying to look for her, fell through another trap door and made it out through an elevator that leaked blood. I'm not sure what happened to Rein though. All I know is that she is still in there somewhere." Fine grew to stone and didn't move at all.

But Shade just said, "That idiotic moron." But Bright noticed that this time he was different. _This isn't how he acts when he's angry. What happened to him?_

* * *

**I just realized that I keep making Rein run away from things... I already know she's brave but its the memory that it keeps triggering. (and no its no the one with Shade and Fine) Also the little flame buddy disappeared really quickly actually. But anyways plz review! CX**


	7. Haunted Mansion Pt 4

**Dis da last part. It also still has bad formatting Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

It was sometime after I left the library when I reached this strange room. There was a transparent torn curtain at the edge of the room and that was all. I looked out the window and realized that it was actually very late. _How long have I been in here?_ I thought. When I turned around I saw a chest in the center of the room that wasn't there before. When I walked towards it and tried to feel it my hand slipped right through. _What?_

"If only you were still here. This wouldn't have happened if you were still here!" I heard someone say. I did a complete turn and when I turned back to the chest there was someone crying over it. She had long hair that reached passed her kneecaps. And she was transparent.

The woman crouched down and opened the chest, taking out a faded picture. "If only you hadn't left us... Then maybe they would still be here now..." she said as she gripped the picture. There were at least five people in it. Two boys, one girl, a man and a woman. I figured out she had lost her family. I walked up to her and tried to hold her shoulder in comfort. But instead it slipped right through. Suddenly her head turned to me, her hair covering her face. "Tell me, what do you see?" she asked.

She swiped her hand across the picture frame and the entire scene changed. I gasped. "I see... my family..." I said as I got a bad feeling. I was a very old picture. It was before our parents left us.

"You are lucky you still have some family. I'm all alone. My husband left us and I had to give up my kids to orphanages because I didn't have enough money. It was the only way I could let them live. As for me... I didn't last very long. It was all because of him. It was all because he left us!" she said as she gripped the frame tightly. It was so close to cracking. "But you, you're parents left you. They left you and your sister all alone and you don't know why." _How does she know? Isn't this just a normal haunted house?_ "But you have had your doubts about your parents loving you both equally. You've always known they had a favorite but you were to afraid to admit it. You were scared because you knew who they would choose. You were afraid to admit it even though you already knew." She as going to continue until I stopped her.

"Stop. Just stop please. I don't want to hear it anymore. I just want you to stop!" I said as I fell to my knees. Suddenly I heard a crack. I looked up to see the picture frame had broken along with the glass. The crack split was between me and the rest of my family. I closed my eyes tightly, got up and walked out. I turned back to see the lady had disappeared.

I walked the hallways and reached a completely dark room. There was dim light but it was really hard to see. I became horrified because this was exactly like that time. I started to run to try and find some kind of light but I ended up reaching a dead end. I was completely lost in the darkness and I was really scared because there was nobody there.

I slid down against the wall thinking that I was going to be stuck here forever. _Someone please help me. I don't want to be forgotten_ _again!_ I thought. I started to weep when I saw a small silver light not to far. I started to try and back away but there was only a dead end behind me.

"Rein!" I heard dimly in the distance. I looked ahead but I saw noting but the silver light. I started hearing footsteps in the distance and saw a figure. "Rein!" I heard again. But this time it was closer. The figure started walking towards me faster. I closed my eyes and sat there in the dark, waiting for what was coming. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand. "Rein!" he yelled. I looked up and was barely able to make out the figure. The most noticeable thing though were his eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark.

"S-Shade?" I said as I finally realized who it was.

"Of course it's me you idiot! I have been looking all over this house for you!" he replied. I gave a slight smile. _He went looking for me?_ "You must be pretty moronic to separate Bright and get lost in this house." I tried hit him but missed because I was sitting down. I got up slowly and tried to regain my balance.

"Just shut up. You don't know what it's like because you're not afraid of anything!" I said. He scoffed.

"Because I know these things aren't real. I mean I don't understand how you got lost! There wasn't even that many rooms to enter." he replied. I gasped in shock. "You can tell me the story later. We should leave now." he said. We started walking through the darkness. Shade told me you had to feel the walls to find your way through. I did that too and followed him. We finally made it out of the darkness. When we reached the halls I heard a loud slam.

"GYAH!" I yelled as I jumped on Shade.

"Ugh! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry! It's just that... I'm really scared..." I said a I looked around. I shivered and made sure I looked a all my surroundings. When all of a sudden I felt something grab my hand. "GAAA!" I yelled.

"Shut up and calm down. This is just to help make you feel better." Shade said. I saw that he was the one who was holding my hand. I blushed furiously and saw that Shade was embarrassed as well. We both turned away once our eyes met. We walked most of the way like that. As we walked I thought I as suddenly able to see a bright light. I gripped Shade's hand tighter because I didn't want it to end. I think he noticed because I saw his flustered face. But to reply to my grip he held my hand tightly too. When we reached the very end we were greeted by Fine and Bright who were sitting on the bench.

"Rein! I was so worried! I lost you at the house!" she said as she tackled me. I hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're alright too! I was scared that you might have jumped up and ran away too!" I said. When our reunion was over I was greeted by Bright.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Rein." Bright said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for freaking out and running away. It was just way too scary." I replied. I never had much to say to him so out conversation ended quickly. I started to walk towards Fine until I saw her hugging Shade. Shade hugged her back too. My heart seemed to shatter at the scene in front of me but I held in my sadness and walked up to them.

"Thank you so much for bringing Rein back Shade! I'm so happy!" Fine said. She finally let go and I walked up to them and gave Shade a little nudge.

"Hahaha! Shade you look embarrassed! Hahahaha!" I said trying to hold in my sadness. He glanced at me with a suspicious look but turned away when Bright called him.

"She was crying..." I heard him mutter. But I wasn't sure completely sure he said it. "We should leave now. That haunted mansion took away a lot of time while we were here." Shade said as he walked off with Bright. Fine ran next to him. I watched as Shade gave Fine that same smile. My heart had already shattered but the shards seem to pierce my insides.

_Maybe I should just give up on him. He will never see me as more than a friend. Fine and Shade were made with each other. I shouldn't interfere. So I guess this is good-bye Shade. I loved you, but maybe it's time for me to move on?_

* * *

**I know she gave up on Shade quickly but there will be more cappas. Plus she has like him for over 2 months so yeah... Anyways im doing original romance stories. *cough beach *cough Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Invitation ' My Friends

**HEYOZ! I hav almost no free time during the weekends... Enjoy...**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

_I know I said I wanted to get over him... BUT IT"S SO MUCH HARDER THAN I EXPECTED IT TO BE!_ I thought as I flopped around on my bed. Almost every single day, Shade comes over now. Sometimes with Bright, sometimes not. IT'S WAY TOO FRUSTRATING! _Maybe I should talk to Sophie and Altezza about this..._

I tried to reach for the phone with was out of reach by at least 1 inch. I as to lazy to get up. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"WOAH!" I said as I fell of the bed and onto my head. "Ouch! What the heck you guys?!" I said as I glared at the first person who came in. It was Shade. I blushed and got up to an upright position. Fine popped out behind him.

"Sorry Rein. But we wanted to ask you something..." Fine said as she walked inside. Shade just stood by the door and watched.

"What is it?"

"Well, Bright and Shade invited us to the beach. They also said we could invite some of our own friends. Wanna go?" I asked. _If I go I might not be able to get over Shade but I haven't been to the beach in so long! Shade, beach, Shade, beach, Shade ,beach... GOSH I DON'T KNOW!_ "Rein?" Fine asked.

"ALRIGHT!" I said frustratingly. I realized that I just yelled out my angry feelings at Fine. I looked at Fine to see a scared face.

"Rein, what happened to you? I mean.. you're so out of order!" Fine said.

"No! You're out of order!" I yelled back. I don't know why I said that but I did.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Shade said confusedly. Fine stared at me with a similar facial expression.

I sighed. "Ok. Nevermind. I'll go to the beach with you guys and I'll invite some friends. Let me call them now, you guys can go play outside or something." I said while shooing them away. Fine gave me one last glance and Shade kept staring at me with a suspicious look until he finally closed the door and left.

I grabbed the phone and texted Sophie and Altezza.

_'Hey guys. Do you want to come to the beach with my sister and some of my other friends?'_ I texted. Altezza was the first to answer. Of course.

_'I can't go. I'm busy.'_ is what it said. She didn't have to say it for it to be cold. Sophie replied afterwards.

_'Sorry Rein! I'm busy too. Maybe next time?'_ is what her message said. I sighed. _I guess I'm going friendless._ I stared at my phone again. _I wonder why they can't come. I mean they're never busy... (I'm not trying to say they have no lives.)_

_'Well can you guys help me with some crush issues? I'm having some problems...' _I texted. But there was no answer this time. Suddenly I got an email. I looked to see it was from Altezza.

"Huh. Maybe she had a change of heart." I opened it. It read,

_Isn't she so annoying? I mean seriously. Why would she ask us to come with some of her other friends? And then talk about her problems with us. PSHAA!_

I gasped. _Don't tell me..._ I thought about it again. _Maybe she's talking about someone else she knows._ I walked towards the window and saw Shade and Fine walking outside. Then I slumped below the window because I couldn't bear to watch their happy faces. As long as I still loved Shade, I wouldn't be able to bear his joyful smile.

But I knew I had to. Fine was happy being with Shade. As long as my friends were happy together, I guess I would be alright with enduring it until I forget. But I knew that that would take a very long time.

* * *

**Sorry for a short cappa. more will cum do. So enjoy!**


	9. Beach Time!

**SUP! I BACKZ! I cant believe I just realized this... I DIDN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER AT THE BEGINNING OF DA STORY! 0_0 Ill just do it no****w**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

_I stood in my house's hallway next to Fine. We were both drowsy and tired. But the sound of muffled voices and thumping woke us up. I held Fine's hand and she held mine. We walked down the halls down to the front door where light was shining out. There I saw a huge blur. I was still able to make out the figures._

_They were our parents. I rubbed one of my eyes and looked at them with a confused face. Fine looked the same, just more drowsy._

_"Fine, Rein, go back to bed." our father said._

_"We'll be back." mother followed. Their voices sounded faint and the shadow from the light blocked their faces. They walked out, closing the door behind them. The light from the door grew dimmer and dimmer as the door closed. Once it did, our house grew dark again. That was the last I ever saw them._

My eyes suddenly opened to a pale white ceiling. _Ugh... This seriously sucks..._ I slowly got up and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw Fine running around and grabbing random objects.

"Fine, what are you doing?" I asked as I yawned.

She stared at me and gasped, "Rein! You're not even ready yet! Don't tell me... you forgot!"

"Huh?"

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH TODAY! WE'VE BEEN PLANNING IT FOR OVER A WEEK NOW!" Fine shouted.

"OH MI GAWSH! I NEED TO GET READY!" I shouted as I ran upstairs. I just took out my favorite suitcase and started throwing things in there. Clothes, accessories, toys, game, hygienic stuff. Everything I needed. Then I ran downstairs. I figured Fine was already outside because she was no longer running around. I walked outside to see Shade, Bright and Fine socializing.

"Oh! Rein's here! We can go now!" Fine said. She climbed into a strange vehicle. I wasn't sure what it was. All I know is that it is NOT a car and it was HUGE! Bright walked over and grabbed my stuff and placed it in the back while Shade climbed in. I followed in afterwords.

"Rein, we seriously would have left without you if Fine hadn't begged us to wait for you. But what can you expect from a nitwit." I glared at him. _WHO YA CALLIN A NITWIT YOU IDIOT!_ "I can't believe you even came like that?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say something when I checked over myself. I realized that I was still in my pajamas. I blushed.

"Oh shut up..." I muttered as I slumped in my chair. Fine giggled a bit and Bright just gave an awkward smile.

"Is everyone ready?" Bright asked. We nodded. Bright turned on the ignition and the vehicle started to float up.

"What the..." I said as I looked outside. "Since when did flying cars exist? I mean this is against protocol!" I fumed.

"Since when did you care about protocol?" Shade asked. I fell silent. I looked at Fine who seemed to be freaked out. Makes sense since she's scared of heights. After about an hour, Shade and Bright got up and started stretching.

"W-What are you guys doing?" Fine asked, trembling.

"What do you mean?" Bright said back.

Fine started quivering more. "No one's controlling the ship." I realized that too.

Shade gave out a long sigh. "It's on auto pilot. We'll be fine. As long as no one messes with the controls." I sighed in relief. _This non protocol vehicle is cool._ I thought. I got up too and stretched as well. Fine slowly got up still holding onto her chair. I gave a slight giggle because her face looked sort of funny. But my happiness faded away when Shade offered to help her walk.

"Anyways, do you guys want to meet our friends we invited. They're sitting in the second part of the car." Bright offered. _So they got to invite friends too..._ I sighed.

"We picked them up beforehand because we knew you guys would be the latest ones to get ready." Shade said as he walked to the door. He pushed a button and it opened. In the other room was some kind of fun zone.

There was a miniature playground, an ice cream bar, a sushi boat place, some bean bags near flat screen TV, games, board games, a library, even a ball pit! "This place is amazing! How could you afford this?!" I said as I walked in. I stared at Shade and remembered that he was practically one of those jerkish rich boys. When I walked in I saw 4 people.

The first person that caught my attention was a girl with orange red hair tied in a ponytail with an orange shirt and a red skirt. She had bear ears (or something). She was playing cards with a boy who was a tad bit shorter than her. He had pale yellow hair and also had the same type of ears. Both of them had the same eye color and I guessed that they were siblings.

The next person I saw was watching a movie. She had light brown hair and dark purple eyes. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white shirt over it. She also wore light blue pants. The last person had dark green hair and pink dog ears. He was playing games on the Wii. He wore a plain navy blue shirt with green shorts.

When everyone else walked in we were greeted by them. "Hey Bright! Was that the last stop?" the boy with the green hair asked.

"Yes. Now we are going to the beach." Bright said as he walked next to the boy and sat down. He handed him a remote and they started playing Tanks. I walked towards the girl who was playing cards with her brother.

"Hey guys! My name's Rein! What's yours?" I asked as I sat down. They turned to me.

"So you're Rein. Fine has told me so much about you. My name is Lione. Nice to meet you." she said with a kind smile. I smiled back in reply. Then I turned to the boy but he was silent for a sec. "Tio, aren't you going to introduce yourself. She is also a friend of Shade." Lione said.

"Well..." he started. "My name is Tio. Lione's younger brother." he said shyly. _Awwwwww, I don't even know how I find this cute!~_

"It's nice to meet you Tio. Is it ok if I play with you guys?" I asked.

"Sure! We're playing slap jacks. Here's your deck." Lione said as she passed it to me. I took it. We started playing and I won a couple rounds till everything started going down hill. Suddenly the green haired boy suggested we all play Apples to Apples. I learned that the green haired boy's name was Auler and the light browned haired girl's name was Mirlo.

"Ok, so who's the judge?" Auler asked. We started with youngest so Tio was the judge. He reached in and picked the first card. He grew silent when he read it. Mirlo then grabbed it and read the subject aloud.

"I says the subject is sexy..." she said. Everyone started laughing.

"What's up with that subject?" Fine asked.

"I have no clue!" Auler replied. "Let's just start matching." We all placed down one card from our deck. We flipped it and Tio read them aloud. All of them were strange objects and people. We all started pointing out what was wrong with the object or person. Someone placed _orange_ which made it really funny.

Finally Tio chose the winner. "Sexy Abraham Lincoln wins!" he said. Mirlo cheered and everyone start arguing a bit. Then we laughed.

"Awww what?!" I heard Fine say.

"That's just weird." I heard Lione say.

"Tio, do you even know what he looks like?" Bright asked.

"Somehow I imagine a tall guy with a top hat, a suit, and a beard." Auler responded.

"Who the heck is Abraham Lincoln?" Shade mumbled to me.

"Beats me." I replied and pouted. I heard a slight chuckle from him and smiled to myself. We played Apples to Apples the entire way to the beach.

* * *

**I just luv Apples to Apples... anyways hope u enjoyed!~~**


	10. Crystal Shores

**Rein's POV**

The strange vehicle finally landed near a very nice looking beach. The game Apples to Apples caused a lot of argument so right now we are having some sort of long silent treatment with each other. I looked around and realized that we weren't technically on a beach. We were on an island. I turned to Shade who was unpacking luggage out of the car. "Shade, why are we on an island?" I asked._  
_

He gave me an irritated look. "You know that I don't like crowded places and my father owns this island so we also don't have to pay for anything. I guess you could consider this a bird island." he said in annoyance. Truthfully, this is the first time Shade has shown his snobby rich side, so I was shocked. "Here, take your luggage." he said throwing my blue bag.

"ACK!" He threw my bag straight on my head. I got up. "Shade! You should have maids for this or something." Everyone stared at us._  
_

He walked inside along with everyone else. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said as he walked in with a maid and a butler following behind, carrying his bags. _YOU MEANIE!_ They were also carrying the others' bags too. I got up and dusted myself off.

"That jerk. Leaving me out here... I HATE HIM!" I shouted to myself. I shook sand off of my pajamas and off of my bag. Then I marched inside, getting ready to beat up Shade.

That thought suddenly disappeared when I walked inside. The house was bigger then an average house but smaller than a mansion. A maid took my bag and I started walking around. On the first floor there was at least 5 rooms. The dining room, the kitchen, the work room, the playroom, and the pool. On the second floor were our rooms. There were at least 4 bedrooms. On the last floor was an astronomy room, and observatory and a planetarium.

I walked inside the planetarium out of curiosity. I have always loved the stars. When I walked in, everything was glowing with a bright blue. I sat down in a chair and stared at the stars. I smiled because it reminded me of something.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile like that. How come you've never shown it to me?" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Shade standing in front of the entrance.

"I could say the same to you..." I mumbled. But he was to far away to hear. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" I said angrily. I hated the fact that he left me out there to carry my bags.

He walked next to me and fell into the chair. Then he stared at the stars with me. I calmed a bit when he did. "I started looking for you. I saw a maid with your bags but I never saw you. I figured you'd be here though." he said. "Also, what's with the bad attitude? What did I do to you?"

"I have no idea why you're asking that to the person you hit in the head with a bag and left out there to carry their bag on their own!" I shouted. "I mean what's up with that! What did I do to you?!" He looked away and mumbled something. "What?" He mumbled it a bit louder but it was barely audible. "You have to speak louder Shade."

Suddenly he bursted, "Because you didn't choose my card when we were playing Apples to Apples!" I jumped at his sudden explanation. He turned red from embarrassment. I started laughing hard.

"That's seriously the reason?! I chose the funniest one I saw! Yours was second at best." I said still laughing. "Beside this is the first time I have seen you complain about losing. I mean this is the first time I've seen you acting so childish!" I said as I laughed at his childish ways. He had a pouty face, his arms were crossed, his head was turned, and his face was red with doubt.

"It wasn't just once you didn't choose me. It was for 3 rounds!"

"Why would you expect me to choose you?"

"Because I know you second best..." he murmured. I blushed a bit after realizing what he said. But he quickly changed the subject. "Why'd you come visit the planetarium anyways? I mean I thought you would have wanted to see your room first or something." He was looking at the sky when he said that. I thought about it.

"Well, when I was little, my mother would tell me a lot about the stars. She said her favorite one was the north star." I said as I pointed to it. Shade looked in the direction of my finger.

"That's a bright star. It's be hard to miss it." he said. It was awkward after a while. Suddenly we started being called.

"Shade, Rein! Come downstairs! We're going to the beach now!" he yelled. We got up and exited without another word.

"Where were you?" Tio asked.

Fine followed. "This house is so big! I almost got lost!"

"We should get ready. It's only 2:00 so we have a lot of time to go swimming." Auler said. We all nodded and got ready. When we were done we met at the front of the house. From there, Shade guided us along the small thin path towards the shore.

"Woah! This place is amazing!" Fine said in awe.

"I think this place would actually be perfect for painting." Mirlo said.

Bright turned to Shade. "What's this place called Shade?"

"It's called Crystal Shores." he replied.

"Why?" I asked. By the time I asked, everyone was already splishing and splashing in the pool.

He gave me a smirk. "You'll know when you see it." Then he walked into the water and started playing with everyone else.

"Come on Rein! We're still waiting for you!" Lione called out. I ran into the beach and started playing with everyone else. Time passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to get out. Shade was the one who told everyone to get out. He said he wanted to show us something. It was almost dark too so we scurried out of the water and onto the shore, grabbed our towels, and started following Shade to the bird island.

He stopped all of a sudden causing all of us to crash into eachother. Tio was at the end so he fell.

"Here!" he said all of a sudden. None of us knew what he meant until Tio spoke up.

"Look at the shores! They're so bright!" he said as he pointed towards it. Everyone looked. The entire ocean shore around us glowed bright green, purple, light blue, and aqua colors. Everything glowed brightly and shined like a crystal. I finally understood why it was called Crystal Shores.


	11. The Legend

**The last cappa was sort of a fail...**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I didn't know what time it was when I had woken up. But I could tell it was late. My eyes opened to total darkness. When everything became clear, I saw a figure. The blue orbs that stared at me looked mysterious yet hypnotizing.

"Shade?" I said sitting up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around only to see Fine, Mirlo, and Lione still sleeping. "What do you want so late at night?" I said and yawned.

"There was something I wanted to show you." he said as he gestured me towards the door.

I slowly got up. "What do you wanna show me?"

"Just trust me." He left through the door first. It took me sometime before I caught up. I stayed up late lat night because Fine was telling me stories of how she met Lione and Mirlo at the cooking academy. Ironically Lione's younger brother was friends with Shade for a very long time.

I still didn't know where we were going. My vision was still a huge blur. I was barely able to follow Shade's figure. After a couple minutes my eyes started closing and I felt like I was falling. Before I hit the ground I felt someone catch me. It was Shade. I thought he had been long ahead of me by now.

"Climb on my back. I'll take you there." Shade said. I slowly climbed on his back and he held me up. "You can rest for a while. I'll wake you up when we get there." he whispered. That was when my vision darkened and I fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly everything started shaking. I opened my eyes to trees and leaves. When I looked forward I saw the back of Shade's head. He was walking on the shore of the beach. The sand sticking to his feet.

I yawned. "So you finally woke up." Shade said as he turned to look at me.

"Yeah, so?" I asked rubbing both my eyes. "How long have we been traveling? I mean I thought you were going to show me something." I said.

"We have been traveling for 30 minutes I guess." he said as he continued walking forward.

I rested my head on his shoulder because I was still tired. "Well, are we almost there?" He mumbled a small 'Yeah' and just continued walking. For some reason he never glanced at me to see if I was alright. Instead he kept his head turned away from me. "Shade? Is something wrong?" He just nodded in reply. I placed my head back on his shoulder and stared at the stars. I wasn't paying attention because Shade had suddenly stopped and I never noticed it.

"Rein, we're here." he said. He bent down and I got off. When walked next to him, my eyes widened in amazement.

"Amazing..." I managed to say. The thing that I stood in front of was a small pool, probably a little bigger than a jacuzzi. But what amazed me most was the colors inside it. The color was a beautiful neon green, then it turned into a neon blue, then light purple. "Shade, how did you find this?" I asked. I realized that this was an isolated pool surrounded by rocks. It had a small opening which I guessed was the place we came from. But even so the small opened would be very hard to see unless you were up close to it.

"Well, when I was little I got lost very late in the day. By the time it was nighttime I had found this place. It's pretty cool right?"

"Of course! I have never seen anything like this!" I realized that it also reflected the sky. "I can see it."

"I knew you would notice it eventually. It reflects-"

"The north star." I leaned over trying to reach it and almost falling in. But Shade grabbed me right on time.

He pulled me back up. "Be careful." he said. I nodded and continued to stare at it. "Rein, did you know that there is a legend that comes with this pool?" he said. I nodded no. "There are actually a lot of legends. But there is only two I remember."

"What are they?"

"If you wish upon this pool while the north star is out, your wish will most likely come true." he said. "So you can wish upon it now since the north star is out right now."

"What's the second one?" I asked.

"The second one is one of my favorites. If you touch the pool and think about the person you love the pool will glow brightly, meaning that that person is the person you are destined to be with. But if it loses its color then that means the person you the love will never be by your side. They say these predictions from the pool are absolute." He looked into the pool.

"Your thinking about trying it aren't you." I said sadly. I knew he was going to think of Fine._  
_

He looked to the stars. "Yeah. But not yet. I'll wait." he said. "We should hurry up and get back. The walk is about 45 minutes back to the villa." Shade said as he got up.

"Ok. You can go first. I'm going to try it." I said.

"Suit yourself." he responded. Then he started walking away.

I stopped him before he left. "Wait, Shade! Why did you only show me right now!?" I asked.

He continued walking away. "Because I knew you would like it more than the rest." he said as he turned around and gave me a smile. It wasn't the same as the one he gave Fine but it was close. So I smiled back in reply. I waited till he was just out of range to notice the light. I put my hand on top of the water so only my palm and bottom part of my fingers touched it.

_If its the one I love, I'm thinking of you Shade._ I thought. Suddenly I saw a blinding, colorful, bright light appear. It seemed to shoot just barely passed the rocks. I quickly took my hand away and gasped. Then I looked at the pool again. I saw my reflection which had a large smile over it.

I was happy that it Shade was the person I was destined to be with. I got up and ran towards Shade was. I finally made up my mind. I was going to confess to Shade. But what awaited me on this trip was so much words than I imagined.


	12. They Lied

**I changed the date on when Rein was going to confess... I realized that it would be more rushed than it already is now. ENJOYEEEEE!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I sat at the table in the dining room. Fine sat next to me and Mirlo and Lione sat on one side if the table. I rested my head on the table and heard the boys coming down. Sadly, Tio fell down the stairs. Again.

"Tio!" Auler said as he ran down to the small body. He was practically knocked unconscious.

Bright followed behind and grabbed one of his arms to help lift him up. "You okay Tio? This is the second time."

"You have such terrible luck." Shade said as he grabbed Tio's other arm and pulled him up. He was still partially unconscious so Bright and Shade just dragged him to the table and sat him down. I looked at Shade and he caught my glance. He smiled and put his finger up to his lip. I took me some time before I realized he was talking about last night. I placed my head down on the table trying to hide my embarrassed face.

"Is something wrong Rein?" Mirlo asked. The girls looked at me out of curiosity. By that time the maids had brought our breakfast.

I sat up and started eating. "I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all."

"Oh, ok." she responded. It was long after that some kind of mishap happened. It was at the guys side. There was a huge outburst.

"Auler! What did you do?" Bright asked in surprise. We all got up and walked over there.

"What happened?" Lione asked.

"Auler spilled the salt. A LOT of salt." Shade said. I noticed the small white hill on the plate in front of Auler. Some of it had spilled on the others' plates too.

"I don't know what happened. All I did was put some salt on my egg and then the top fell off..." Auler said while rubbing the back of his head in confusion. I heard a small snicker and saw Tio covering his mouth with his hand. There was a hint of glee in his eyes.

"Tio, what did you do?" I asked. He removed his hand and started to laugh. His squeaked voice was full of joy.

"Hahahah! You should have seen Auler's face! Hahaha!" he laughed. Shade walked up to him and whacked him in the head.

"What did you think would be accomplished?" he said angrily.

Tio rubbed his head. "I thought I could pass on my bad luck to Auler for the day..." he said.

"Auler! Throw the salt over your left shoulder so you don't get bad luck!" Fine suddenly blurted out.

"I'll help!" I said. To me, it sounded like a good idea. Fine and I grabbed a handful of salt and got ready to throw it over Auler's shoulder. Auler stared in confusion.

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait!" everyone said in unison. Fine and I froze mid-way and turned to everyone else.

"What?" we said.

"You were only suppose to throw a little over his shoulder. I don't think you're suppose to throw all of it..." Bright said as he walked over to us. He held Fine's hand and started pouring it carefully back onto the plate. Shade suddenly grabbed my hand and just dumped it all on the plate and some on my clothes.

"Shade!" I said. He stared at me. "Why would you do that?!" He just stared at me and scowled. _Wha?!_

When all the salt was poured back on the hill, Auler grabbed some salt and threw it over his shoulder. Breakfast was about over by then. When we left, the maids started cleaning up the kitchen. I caught glances of confusion from them when they saw the salt. I laughed inside and just hid it with a large smile.

We all walked down a long hallway. "You guys, we are going to a shopping district that's nearby here. So get ready and we'll leave." Shade said. Everyone scattered and walked towards their rooms. Of course all of us were excited to go to a shopping district. _I love shopping districts! They have almost everything!_ I thought as I started changing.

"Rein! Are you almost done?!" Fine asked through the door.

"Yeah! Just wait! I'll be out there in a moment!" I said as I started to fix my hair. By the time I came out, Fine stared at me with a mad look. "What?"

"You said just a moment and you took like 30 minutes! I don't even know how you take that long when you don't even put anything in your hair but a scrunchie!" Fine whined. I sighed. _I wonder why too._

We ran downstairs only to see that everyone was waiting for us.

"We're sorry!" we both said in unison. Everyone gave an awkward smile but Shade.

"Let's go." Shade said as he led us through the door. The walk really wasn't that far. All we did was walk by the shore, then across the streets to a big area. Stores that aligned each other on each side. Each had sweets, clothes, dresses, toys, supplies, or beauty products in the windows. At the very center was a gigantic ball that changed color.

"This place is way to grand for words." Lione remarked.

"We should stick together. This place can get really crowded. So don't-" We stopped Shade in the middle of his instructions. Fine and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on! I wanna see all the stores!" we said in unison and ran off. I heard Shade calling out to us but I was out of hearing range. _Sorry Shade. But there is no way I'm missing out on this!_ I thought as stopped at a nice store. The shop was called Nameless. It was strange but it seemed to suit the store very well. At the window were fine dressed manikins.

I walked inside and saw more clothes. It was a very big store and there was a lot of manikins too. The one I liked most had a blue shirt with a black long sleeved under shirt, dark jeans, and white boots. I stared at it with awe until I was interrupted by a worker.

"Excuse me ma'am but are you going to buy something?" asked a worker by the store. I nodded no. "Then please be on your way. You are scaring the customers." he said rudely.

"Is there something wrong with admiring clothes?" I asked. He looked me over and gave me a look of distaste.

"It's just that those of lower class can't come in here unless they are buying something." he said coldly.

"Is there something wrong with being of lower class? Is there seriously something wrong with that?!" I said getting louder. People started staring this time.

"Yes, because everyone here doesn't want to be around with those of the lower class. Its... disturbing."

"That's just plain stupid! Just because its disturbing! It's like you are calling us flies! No wonder you people don't get a salary raise or any tips!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me in shock. Even the worker. He then took out a walkie talkie sort of and called the guards. I got 'escorted' out. That pretty much means that they just picked me up and kicked me out.

I sat on the floor with people staring at me. I got up, dusted myself off, and turned around. Right when I did, I saw two familiar faces in front of me.

"Altezza? Sophie?" I said as I stared in disbelief. They heard me call their names and had the same expression I had. "What are you guys doing here?"

Altezza was frozen but Sophie wasn't as shocked as her. "We came here to shop. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked. Altezza slapped her forehead.

"You guys said you couldn't come to the beach because you were busy. So what are you doing here now?" I asked.

"We came on errand. It was part of our business." Altezza responded. _But all the way out here? It's at least 4 hours away from home!_ I thought.

"You're lying." I looked at there faces. They had slight shock in their eyes but they quickly erased it. "You guys lied to me didn't you? You were never busy. You could have and I needed you to help me." I said. They just stared at me. Sophie was about to say something when the same worker interrupted her.

"Excuse me but do you know this girl? If you do then I can't allow you into the store. She is banned." he said._ Since when was I banned?_ I was about to argue with him when Altezza answered instead.

"No, I don't know her. I don't know who she is." Altezza said coldly. I looked at her and stared directly into her eyes. I knew she was serious. Sophie looked at her in surprise too. I don't think she was prepared for Altezza to say that and neither was I. Altezza then walked straight passed me and into the store. Sophie followed behind and I saw a sort of sad expression on her face. But they just left me standing there. _  
_

_I thought you guys were my friends._

* * *

**I done! Also Fine and Rein separated when they ran off if you thought Fine came with Rein. Anyways review plz!**


	13. Not Enough Salt

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I trudged through the shopping district. My excitement was washed away after the certain incident with Altezza and Sophie. _I must not care about this now! I must enjoy my time here!_ I thought as I stood in an upright position. "Yes! I shall enjoy my time here! I have no time to think about my problems! Hahaha! I shall enjoy the shopping district to my fullest!" I said all fired up. Suddenly I felt a smack on my head. "OW!" I shouted.

I turned to see Shade. "What do you think you're doing? Everyone is now staring at you strangely." He gave me a stern look. "Well, its not as if this is the first time you were given strange looks." i heard him mumble. "Anyways, you should have come back when I called you like your sister Fine! I mean she was obedient enough to tell me where she was going!" Shade said. I realized that he was alone. _Wait, was Shade looking for me? Event with this kind of crowd?_ I thought. This made me blush furiously because strange thoughts filled my head. I brushed it off and started a new topic.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

" Well, Fine, Mirlo, and Lione went to experiment on which sweets store is the best. Bright and Auler went to buy some snacks. And Tio was following me until he got swept away by a gigantic crowd. He's got some kind of karma illness. It's really freaky..." Shade replied bluntly. "What about you then. You were gone for at least 45 minutes and I could tell, no... I _know_ something happened. I'm guessing... you got kicked out of a store." Bulls-eye. Just like him to find out what happened.

"Ok, alright. You got me. I got kicked out of a store with a lot of cute outfits. There was one I really liked in there!" I said. I pointed towards the direction where the store was from. I saw a sort of 'gasp' expression on his face. Then it became serious.

"Rein, you must not go there again. That place is for high class people." Shade lectured. But I didn't care. _Awww! He cares about me! He actually cares about me!_ I thought with glee. I danced around and everyone around me gave me a strange look. I froze when Shade continued his statement. "Lower class people like you don't belong there." he said bluntly, holding up his arms in an a way that said 'Isn't it obvious?' It was enough to get me to punch Shade directly in the head.

"I feel so much better now!~" I said as I walked away. Shade slowly got up in a hunched way and followed me.

"Why did you do that? I was only stating the facts."

"No, you were calling me poor and lower class. Look, just because I'm not as rich as you doesn't mean that I am of _lower class_!" I said with emphasis. He just sighed and continued walked. When we reached a specific alley, Shade started speaking again.

"Rein, let's enter here. This alley is the land that my father owns." Shade said as he guided me through the alley. I saw tons of clothing stores and restaurants.

I stopped by a specific restaurant named Olive Gardens. "I found Auler and Bright! Look!" I said pointing towards the color-stained window. Shade looked inside too. Bright and Auler were sitting at a table and socializing like the other customers inside. They were in the middle of eating when they notcied me waving at them. _  
_

Bright was in the middle of pouring salt when he waved back and smiled. Right when he did, the cap to the salt fell off and there was a small mountain of salt on his plate too. _OH MY GOSH! THE CURSE OF THE SALT AVALANCHE!_ I thought as I ran inside. I ran passed the counter and was almost stopped by an employee but I was able to avoid him.

"Bright!" I shouted. "You spilled salt too this time! You must throw it over your shoulder!" I said as I grabbed a handful. I almost threw it over his shoulder when I was stopped again. Shade grabbed my arm and poured it out again onto the hill.

"Talk about deja vu." Shade said. A waitress noticed the mess and came over to our table. She asked if everything as alright. When she looked at Shade, and expression of fear washed over her. She shivered, apologized at least twice, and left to get some cleaning supplies. _What was that expression about?_ I wondered.

"I think it's my fault. I passed on some of the salt bad luck onto Bright." Auler said.

"No, it's not your fault Auler. I noticed the cap was screwed off a bit but never bothered to screw it back on." Bright said as he started to pick up the salt.

"Wait! Bright! You have to throw it over your shoulder! Bad things will happen if you don't!" I said. He looked at me and smiled. Then he grabbed some salt and threw it over his shoulder.

"There. No more bad luck for the rest of the day." Bright said.

"Maybe you should throw more over your shoulder. There is more salt on your plate than there was on Auler's..." I said. But I was interrupted by a waitress. She had come back with 2 others. Once those 2 saw Shade, they started shivering a bit too. _Why though?_ I asked myself. They got everything cleaned up and told Bright and Auler to have a good day.

All of us walked out and the manager standing at the counter said, "Have a good day, Master Shade." I heard a hint of fear in his voice and got curious about the reason.

"Wait, why didn't we have to pay?" Auler asked curiously.

"My father owns that store so in a way I own it. So since I was there you guys didn't have to pay." Shade explained. Since we were asking Shade questions, I decided to throw my question in there too.

"Why did everyone look scared when you entered Shade?" I asked. I saw a slight flinch from him but it seemed more like my imagination. I turned to Auler who was confused too and then to Bright who's expression said that Shade doesn't like talking about it._  
_

But somehow Shade continued anyways. "My father is feared around these parts. Everyone knew that if you messed with him, you won't go unpunished. Only one other man was able to rival with him though." He stopped there. I didn't know why but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"Rein!" I heard someone call in the distance. "Rein, we're right here!" I heard again. This time I saw a figure jumping in the distance. I focused my vision on the person and it turned out to be Fine, standing next to Lione and Mirlo. Tio was also there.

"Fine! Another salt incident happened!" I said as I ran to her. The crowd seemed to move out of the way when I ran forward. I guessed it was because Shade was walking down. He seems to be very well known around theses parts.

"Really?" Fine replied. I stopped in front of her and started moving forward. Shade stood at the very front next to Bright and Tio. The crowds in front of us seemed to disperse at the sight of Shade. He seemed to be very well known by everyone around here.

I walked ahead trying to see the stores when I caught a glimpse of yellow and light green hair ahead. _Man, I was hoping not to run into them again..._ Shade noticed my angry expression and bent down to become eye level with me.

"What's wrong? Your face became ugly now." he said all of a sudden. His face was so close that it made me blush and to hide it I gave him a very hard thwack in the head. Either way, how could you expect me not to hit him. Not matter which path it was he would have gotten hit anyways.

"Is that seriously how you comfort people?!" I said, causing a commotion. Shade started bickering with me and I fought back. I definitely was not losing to this snobby jerk.

"You guys..." Bright said stepping between us. Bright then turned to Shade and started lecturing him.

"Calm down please." Auler followed. Everyone stopped behind us. I pouted and looked ahead to see Sophie and Altezza facing us.

Let me just tell you that their expressions of shock were priceless. But what they said next was even more shocking.

"Bright?" Altezza said.

"Auler?" Sophie followed.

Bright and Auler almost immediately snapped their heads to the direction of Altezza and Sophie. Their expressions looked almost exactly the same as theirs. Fine, Mirlo, Lione, Tio, Shade, and I stared at the pairs curiously, wondering what they were so shocked about.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Altezza asked, looking directly at Bright. _Oh my gosh... It can't be... Then that means that Bright didn't throw enough salt over his shoulder!_

* * *

**That was a sort of stupid ending. Anyways I hope I didn't say that Altezza and Bright were related in the beginning... Any who I need to make more romantic moments or something... I can see that the moments are lessening.**


	14. The Siblings

**I think I've become obsessed with dis song from a music video. It just sounds so cool! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I sat inside the bedroom thinking about what had happened before.

_"What are you doing here, brother?"_ Those words echoed through my head. _Altezza and Bright are brother and sister? So are Auler and Sophie?_ I thought.

What happened after we met up with them was that those two got swept away by a crowd. But I saw them look back at us. Their faces were still in shock, but there was also bitter in them. We stayed at the shopping district for a little longer until we finally left.

Bright and Auler were silent the entire time and each time we tried to approach either of them, they ignored. I didn't know Auler very well, but what I did know was that Bright was not the type of person to ignore his friend. That meant that this was a serious matter. _Maybe I shouldn't try meddling in this... Shade could take care of it. He has known Bright longer than I have so he should know what to do._

Right now everyone was outside except for Bright and Auler. They locked themselves in their rooms since yesterday's incident and still haven't come out. It was dark outside so everyone was very worried. I stayed in my room because I planned on writing a love letter to Shade. It's pretty cheesy, I know, but if I confess to him head on I could tell that we wouldn't be alone. Let me just say that friends sure can be nosy.

I took out a paper I found in a desk drawer, grabbed a pen and started writing my feelings on it. I didn't make it very long, maybe at least three sentences. I didn't count. Then I grabbed an envelope that was randomly on the desk too and place the note inside and sealed it. I drew a small heart in the corner for a hint as to what it was. Then I hid it at the very bottom drawer hoping to give to Shade before someone finds it.

I started to remember the time he took me to the glowing pool. His smile was one I could never forget. Instead of giving me these rueful smirks, he gave me an actual smile. He also showed the pool to me first and only me. I was really glad. When I was done I walked downstairs and out the door to see everyone gathered around a campfire. It was nighttime so of course there was a campfire.

"Rein! We've been waiting for you." Lione called out. I walked over there.

"Really? What's the news?" I asked. I saw that everyone had a dole expression. "Oh..." I said knowing what it was about.

"Shade said that he knows what happened." Tio said.

"He said that he will tell us why Bright and Auler were acting that way." Mirlo said. I looked at Shade who had his hands gripped together. It seemed as though it was painful for him too.

"What happened between all four of them was a bit tragic." Shade started. "Bright had told me the story before but I didn't know what his sister looked like nor did I know what Auler's sister looked like. He told me that his and Auler's family's were very close. The four played with each other every day." I saw Shade's hand get tighter. "Their families worked in my father's company so both parents worked together. One day Bright's father and Auler's father had disagreement about their work. All four of them were little so of course they didn't know what it was about but they knew it was something bad."

"So then..." Lione said covering her mouth.

"So then both families severed ties with each other. Bright and Altezza were separated from Auler and Sophie." Shade's hand were clasped tightly together. "After that their parents started arguing. Their mother's were still friends and both of them agreed that the kids shouldn't be separated. But their fathers disagreed and so more arguing broke out." Everyone gasped.

"That means..." I said.

"Bright's mother left, taking Altezza with her. Same thing happened with Auler and Sophie." He finally loosened his grip and let his hands dangle from his legs. Before I knew it almost everyone was crying. Shade wasn't though. He just sat there looking down.

The fire's flames flickered in the darkness and dimmed a bit. "That's what happened." we heard. All of turned in the direction of the voice. We turned to see Bright and Auler walking towards us.

"You don't have to worry about it though. That was the past. It's alright now." Auler said as he took a seat next to Mirlo. Bright took a seat in the sand next to Fine.

"Are you really sure?" Tio asked. Both of them nodded and smiled.

"Anyways, can we have something to eat? We haven't eaten since this morning so we're dying right now." Bright said as he rubbed his stomach. I heard a loud grumble from both their stomachs and we laughed.

"Good thing I have marshmallows!" Fine said taking it out from next to her.

"We don't have any crackers or chocolate to make smores though." Lione pointed out.

"Oh, I have those too." Fine said, grabbing the chocolate and cracker from next to her. I noticed the there was no bag or anything next to her. _Where the heck did she get those from?_ I thought. I didn't want to know. Tio ran to get some sticks and came back after 30 minutes. He looked like a mess and said it was nothing.

"Karma illness." Shade coughed. We sort of laughed again. All of us jabbed out marshmallows through a stick and held it in the fire. I became spaced out when I thought about the story of the four friends. _Four friends parted by destiny..._ I thought.

"Rein, your marshmallow is on fire!" Fine pointed out while looking at it. I realized that it really was on fire and tried to blow it out but my attempts failed.

"It won't go out!" I said panicked. Suddenly Shade grabbed my hand and poured sand on my marshmallow. "Shade!" I said. He turned to me.

"What? I put out the fire. You should be thankful." He said. He looked as though he had forgotten the entire story of before.

"Yeah but I was going to eat it! It still would have been edible even though it was burnt!" I shouted.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I know you don't like burnt things. Remember what happened the last time you are something burnt?" he said. His voice tickled my ear and I blushed furiously. Everyone stared at us curiously.

"Just shut up! I don't want to remember that!" I said. He just grabbed another marshmallow and jab it on the stick. Then he stood behind me grabbed my hand and helped me hold it in the fire. My face started to burn and my heart started beating faster. I saw Lione and Mirlo trying to hide a smile.

"There. A perfectly roasted marshmallow." he took it off and placed it inside a cracker. Then he shoved it straight in to my mouth when I wasn't ready. "There is your smores made by the amazing me." he said as he sat down and ate his own. I saw him smirk at me and I was still blushing furiously.

"I HATE YOU YOU MEANIE!" I said while waving my fists at him. Everyone was used to this so they didn't really do anything about it.

The ocean shores started glowing again. It was a beautiful sight and it never failed to mesmerize. The bird island was the perfect spot to be to look at it. It was also surround the entire island and lit the trail that led to it.

There was a sudden movement in the sand and we turned around to see Altezza and Sophie. Their faces had a sad look on them as they walked closer to us. But then it turned into a forced smile.

"Is it ok if we join you guys?"

* * *

**Done! Oh yea oh yea I finished! Oh yea oh yea I finished! New chappa comin tomorrow!**


	15. Forgiving Mistakes

**I just over powered my milk with 6 bags of powdered chocolate and it overflowed in the microwave...**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

Altezza and Sophie took a seat near the fire. I was still angry with them and wanted to get as far away from them as possible. There was an awkward silence when they came. Its was not like anyone said no but no one said yes either. But I was the only one who held a grudge so I doubt that everyone else didn't want them here.

Bright and Auler said nothing but the happy glint in their eyes were noticeable.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I said adding some harshness to my voice.

"We wanted to see our brothers..." Sophie said quietly. I knew it was the truth because Sophie said it. She never lies.

"It _has_ been a long time since we last saw them." Altezza followed, adding the same amount of harshness to her reply. Everyone stared at them, the atmosphere becoming awkward again. No one knew what to say because of the sad story they just heard.

"Sooooo what now?" Fine asked, breaking the silence.

"We could start telling stories." Bright suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I wanna hear a story." Tio said as he leaned forward in excitement.

"I'll go first." Lione said. She started her story. (A/N: Sorry I just dont want to write a story in a story 0~0)

Then we went in a counter clockwise circle. Lione was first, then Mirlo, then Auler, and so on. We spent at least an hour and a half on the first couple. Once it was Shade's turn everyone became curious. He has never told a make believe story before and everyone was curious as to what it was about.

He started, "The only man in the world sat alone in a room. There was a knock on the door." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "What? It's my story."

"Dude! That was way to short!" I said. Everyone nodded.

"Well I have nothing else so you just have to live with it." Shade replied as he turned away. Everyone was sort of disappointed. Next was my turn. I just said the first words that came to my head.

"Once there was a girl who had fallen in love with this boy. He was always there for her and never left her. But he had loved someone else. So all the girl could do was watch as he loved someone else. But as each day passed she grew sadder. Her friends never comforted her or helped her. They just left her to bear the sadness alone." I noticed the tone of my voice grew harsh. But my words never stopped. "Her friends didn't care and only treated her wrongly. But she didn't know what she did wrong. She didn't know what she did to get resented. All she wanted was for her friends to be happy!"

"Rein?" Fine asked. When I came back to my senses I realized I was standing up and clenching my fists. I looked at everyone's faces and saw shock. Altezza's and Sophie's were the same but I saw a sense of guilt in their eyes. But I only saw it as an illusion.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time... alone." I said as I ran towards the path that lead to the beach shore. I followed the light along the path towards the colorful pool. I heard someone call my name but I didn't look back. I just wanted to go to where the pool was. It was a long run but I didn't stop. Once it was in sight, I slowed to a stop and slumped on the ground.

_Why did I do that?_ I thought. I sat down and started to shed some tears. When I think about what my friends did to me, I felt hurt. It felt like I wasn't wanted. It felt like _that time._

"Why did you suddenly run off like that?" I heard someone say. I turned to see Shade who was walking towards me. I stayed silent. But he just fell next to me and stared into the water. "I knew you'd be here." he said.

"Go away. I don't want to talk about it." I said. He flicked my forehead.

"I'm not stupid. I know you want to talk about it but you have no one to talk about it to." I rubbed the spot he flicked.

"I seriously don't want to talk about it!" I shouted. He flicked me again. "Ow!"

"You were always terrible at hiding things." he said. "I already know that the story you told at the campfire was about you."

I pouted buried my head in my hands. "You were right." I said. "That story was about me. The person I love likes someone else and my friends stopped supporting me. My friends being Altezza and Sophie. They never supported me when the person I liked liked someone else."

"So that's why. It makes sense now. I always saw you giving them the evil eye every now and then." he said. I silently cried in my hands.

"You don't know what it's like to have friends you have known for a long time abandon you and then say that they don't know you in front of everyone. It was just like that time..." I said. I looked up and Shade stared at me blankly.

"Who's the person you like? You said there was someone you liked in the story." Shade said, changing the topic to a situation worse than before.

"It's... Bright..." I said. I lied.

"Bright? I thought you lost interest in him a long time ago." Shade said in disbelief.

"Well, I started liking him again." Another lie. I thought I saw a sad sorrow expression on his face but it almost instantly changed into a serious one. "But he... likes someone else. And it hurts to watch him." I said sadly. I felt the tears fall again.

"It sounds like you need a friend to comfort you." Shade said. He pulled me into a hug. I started to cry harder because that wasn't what I wanted to hear.

When I opened my eyes again, I realized that I was at the villa. _Did I fall asleep?_ When I woke up, I saw everyone crowded around me. It was at least one in the morning I guessed.

"Rein! I was so worried when you ran off!" Fine said as she hugged me.

"Why did you suddenly run off? We were all so worried." Tio said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Bright said. I caught Shade winking out of the corner of my eye.

"Shade carried you back and brought you straight inside." Auler said. I turned to see Altezza and Sophie looking at me too. Their faces also had worry written all over it. But they were the only ones with guilt on it. They suddenly hugged me.

"Rein, we're so sorry!" Sophie said pleadingly.

"We never thought you would get hurt this badly." Altezza said in the same way. I was shocked but suddenly a smile formed over my face. I hugged them back. Everyone wondered what the commotion was about.

"It's alright you guys. I forgive you but why did you neglect me?" I asked as they released me from the hug.

"Well... that's because..." Altezza started. She traced her foot back and forth across the floor and I could tell the reason for it would be childish.

"We were jealous because you spent a lot of time with your new friends." Sophie said. Her usual smile was back again.

"Yeah..." Altezza said. Her foot still tracing the floor. "You were the only one in the school who would be friends with us. People kept saying it was because of my anger issues and pride that I only had one friend. But you still became my friend anyways so I was happy. But you suddenly started hanging out with these two." Altezza said as she pointed at Shade and Bright. "But I never knew you were hanging out with my brother though. He was in a higher grade level so I never really heard about him." Altezza said. I smiled at her and she still seemed furious. "Just don't do that again! Ok?!" she said, turning the tables on me.

"Plus, you helped us meet our brothers again. Well more like fate but somehow you helped." Sophie said.

"Alright. I forgive you two now that I understand." I said as I hugged them again. When I released them I saw everyone's smile, happy that everything was resolved peacefully. Suddenly I was forced into a group hug.

"We're still happy that you are alright, Rein!" Fine said.

Once everyone released me, Shade whispered in my ear, "You always have friends watching your back." His voice tickled my ear and I blushed. I looked up to see that he was right. Everyone gave me a glad smile once more. _I always have friends watching my back.__  
_

* * *

**Sort of a sucky chapter. I didnt know what to write for part of it... Also the story Rein told was a bit confusing...**


	16. Too Late

**I dont know how but even though this story is actually very rushed it still has like 16 chapters...**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I sat inside the bedroom with Fine. Both of us were bored out of our minds and exhausted from yesterday's incident.

"Rein... what do you want to do today? I mean there is almost nothing to do." Fine said as she sat up to face me. I looked at her.

"I don't know. Bright and Auler are out with Sophie and Altezza making up for lost time. Lione and Tio are buying souvenirs. Mirlo is doing stuff that has to do with art. And Shade is who knows where!" I said while falling back on the bed. There was another silence. Until Fine brought up a sudden question.

"Rein, is there someone you like?" Fine said. _W-Why would she ask that all of a sudden?!_

"W-Why would you suddenly ask that?!" I said, my face flushed from the thought of it.

"I'm curious. I mean, you seem to be a romancaholic but you have never liked anyone. So I just wanna know." Fine said bluntly.

"Well, there is someone I like but he seems to like someone else..."

"Really? Who! Who!" Fine asked. It seemed to me that she didn't hear the part about how he liked someone else.

"Well, it's Bright..." I said. I just can't stop with the lying can I?

"Oh..." Fine responded. She lost her eagerness to know but somehow she seemed a bit gloomy. I didn't think she was aware of it her gloom either.

Another moment of silence was shared. When there was a knock on the door, both of us jumped. "C-Coming!" We both said at the same time. When we opened the door, I saw Bright.

"Good morning guys." Bright said with a thoughtful smile.

"Morning Bright!" Fine said energetically.

"Morning!" I followed with a smile. "So what is it?"

"We are all going to say good-bye to Altezza and Sophie. They were only allowed to stay here for 3 days." Bright informed. We nodded and followed him downstairs. Outside, everyone stood, saying good-bye to Sophie and Altezza. We only spent time with them for a night and a day and we were already very close.

"Rein, we have been waiting for you." Sophie called out as she waved at me. I waved back and ran towards them.

"You guys are leaving already?! But we just made up..." I said.

"We know, but our parents only wanted us to stay for three days. Also if they find out we met with our brothers we will be in big trouble." Altezza said coldly. But her eyes had a glint of sadness in them.

"I'll miss you too Altezza!" I said as I tackled her.

"I-I didn't say I'll miss you!" she replied.

"Yeah, but I know you'll miss me!" I said as I squeezed her tighter. Then I let her go and hugged Sophie. "See ya later guys!" I said as I waved them off. Sophie got on first. But before Altezza got on she told me something.

"I know you like Shade. Sadly he's really oblivious but I'll be rooting for you." She said with an evil smile. Then she got on and took off on the helicopter. I stood there dazed. "Bye Rein!" Altezza called out. I waved good-bye blankly as I saw her evil grin.

"Are you ok Rein?" Bright asked as he walked up to me.

"Don't worry about her. She's just being her usual naive self." Shade said. That snapped me out of my confusion.

"Shut up Shade." I said as I marched to the path that lead to the shore. I heard a faint ow from him. "I'm going to the shopping district again. Don't you dare follow me!" I said and marched off. I was angry, mostly because 1) Altezza found out who I liked and knew he was oblivious 2) I was thinking about Shade 3) He just called me my usual naive self. Well, the first and second reasons were minor, but the third was serious!

I walked back to the shopping district. It felt like a long walk and a boring one at that because I was walking all alone. I finally reached my destination and it didn't seem as crowded as usual. The place had less people, and the large waves that swept people away didn't appear as often as it used to. _I know I said I was going to go here, but I have nothing to do here._ I sighed and walked by. _Maybe I can go to Nameless again. I mean that old man can't possibly remember me after two days._ I said as I headed in that lane.

The store Nameless wasn't as busy. Like last time. They had poor business and I knew why. I walked in and started looking at the clothes again. My favorite outfit was still on display and right when I was about to approach it I was stopped again.

"Excuse me miss, but you were banned from this store." said the same manager. I turned around.

"You must be talking about someone else. I'm new here." I said, trying to play it off as someone who looks like me.

"You can't fool me. You are the only person I've seen with azure colored hair." he said. "You are banned from this store and that is final!" he said as he motioned some people over. They were the guards. I tried to fight back but they were still able to grab me by my arms and throw me out of the store.

"Ouch... They're so cruel." I said. Everyone looked at me strangely as I sat on the ground, talking to myself. "Stupid store... THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS AND YOU LOOK SO OLD!" I shouted. The guy inside glared at me. He really did look old. Even his name was old fashioned. I found out it was Roman last time but never bothered to say his name._  
_

Instead I got up and headed towards the next alley. I wasn't sure how long I had been walking but I could tell it was a long time. I know because as I passed by a cake store I saw Shade and Fine sitting inside. _Only_ Shade and Fine. Out of instinct I hid behind some of the nearby bushes. Both of them were eating cake and laughing. It seems that they were near the end of eating because I saw them exit the door.

I started trailing them. I wasn't trying to be a stalker but it was someone you like and a sibling _together alone_ then of course you'd start following. They went to various places, from clothing stores, to sweet stores, and accessory shops. Suddenly Shade grabbed Fine's hand and pulled her through the giant crowd. I almost lost them because there was a huge wave of people going in the opposite direction I was. But when I got free I stumbled and fell. When I looked up I saw Shade dragging Fine somewhere towards the shore._  
_

"What is he doing?" I said to myself. I followed them all the way to the shore. The sun was setting by then. I ran towards them and was about to wave to them. But Shade had a childish look on his face, and he was digging his foot into the sand. Fine stared at him confusedly.

I slowed down to a stop and my eyes widened. Everything seemed to slow down when he said it. I didn't have to hear his voice to know what he said. I froze and watched as Fine replied, nodded and hugged him. I bit my lip and ran away. What I hoped was to tell him before he got a chance to confess to her. Now only four words crossed my mind.

_Was I too late?_

I slowed down and tried to wipe away the tears that fell of my face. Then I thought about the colorful pool and remembered what Shade said. _'They say the predictions of the pool are absolute.'_ I started to walk towards the pool, letting the tears fall endlessly off my face. By the time I got there, it was night time. The perfect time for me to see if it was true. I started to sink my hand in the water and thought of Shade's name. But the pool only lost all of its color. My tears fell faster, staining my face.

_If what this pool says is absolute... why can I no longer see the light that once shown brightly?_


	17. The Boy on the Beach

**Someone surprising is going to appear...**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I didn't know where I was now. All I knew was that I had left that pool a long time ago. I was also lost. The bird island that all of us stayed on had disappeared from the distance. But I didn't care. My mind was filled up with other thoughts now.

The thought of Shade and Fine together was the most painful thought in my mind. No matter how many times I tried to remember something else, the scene would always pop up. _I wish I could have gotten over him already... But I can't do it as long as everything is like this!_ I thought as I placed my hand on the ground. I picked up the sand and watched it as it fell through my fingers. _If only things could be that simple..._ I thought as I dug my head into my arms.

The oceans glowing beneath me were calming. The tears on my face had finally gone dry and I just sat there because truthfully I was lost. I just closed my eyes when someone started speaking to me.

"What is a girl like you doing here all alone?" a boy said. When I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful white flower with shades of violet on the tips. I looked up and saw a boy with bluish-gray hair and light blue eyes. He wore a nice white uniform with a black pattern. I held the flower and wiped my face.

"I just came to see the ocean glow..." I said as I sniffled a little.

He held out his hand. "It doesn't seem like that to me." He gave me a thoughtful smile. I grabbed his hand and got up.

"Thanks..." I said as I wiped my eye again. "But I really don't want to talk about it."

"I can understand. I never got to learn your name though." he said.

"It's Rein." I said as I sniffled again.

"That's a charming name." he said. I looked at the flower he gave me and held it close to my face to try and smell it. It was sweet and I was able to smile a little.

"What about your name?" I said. I never moved my head from the flower.

"It's Toma." he said.

I looked at him with pleasure. "That name has a nice ring to it. I like it." I said as I was barely able to make a smile.

"Anyways, would you like me to walk you home? It's really late." Toma said as he held out his hand in an offering sort of gesture. I nodded yes and walked beside him. "Where is the place you are staying at? It might not be that far." I tried to think about it. But I realized I didn't know its _exact_ location.

"It's a bird island. So you will know it when you see it." I said as I started to see if it became visible. I noticed Toma had not replied and tried to look at his face. It had a look of hatred written all over it. _Huh?_ I thought. When I blinked again he was wearing his casual smile once more.

"Is that so. Then I'm sure we'll find it soon." he said as he looked ahead. _Maybe it was my imagination. But somehow this guy seems to remind me of someone._ The sudden image of Bright and his casual smile popped into my head. I waved my hands over my head as though trying to get rid of the thought. _But that face I thought he made before... That looked very similar to Shade..._ I immediately pushed that thought aside as the image of Fine and Shade came back.

I looked at the flower that Toma gave me. I held it up to my face again and sniffed it. The scent still smelled pleasant. I smiled and got curious. "Toma, where did you get this flower from? It has a pleasant scent to it." I said as I held it close to my face.

He looked at my joyful smile. "It's a very rare flower called the Lunar Flower. It only blooms on a full moon. I found it nearby the shore."

"A full moon huh..." I said in amazement. Before I knew it I was already smiling again. Suddenly I heard someone call my name.

"Rein! Rein, where are you?!" I heard. In the distance I saw flashlights and beyond that, my friends. I placed the flower in the shirt in my pocket. Then I started to jump up and down and wave to my friends.

"I'm over here you guys! I'm over here!" I said.

"It seems your friends have found you." he said. He gave me a light shove. " I guess you can go back with them now."

I looked at him. He waved me good-bye. I waved back and started to run forward. But then I turned around and ran back. "We will meet again at the shopping district alright? At the ice cream store alright?" I said. He looked at me in surprise, but then gave me a smile and nodded. I started running back in the direction of my friends and shouted, "Thank you Toma!" Toma just smiled and waved at me. Then he disappeared into the shadows of the beach.

"You guys! I'm right here!" I said as I ran towards them. I could tell they heard me because they started running in my direction.

"Rein, we thought we lost you!" Mirlo exclaimed. I looked at everyone and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. I got lost by the shore." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I saw Shade in the back next to Fine. But somehow I wasn't as sad as I was before.

"Stupid girl." I heard Shade say. It seemed to stab me right in the head. "I can't believe you got lost on a beach." he said again. I was about to say something when I realized something.

"Hey guys... Where's Tio?" Everyone gave me a tired look.

"I don't know what happened but somehow he got swept away by the ocean waves..." Lione said. "But I'm sure he will be back. He always comes back."

"Let's go back to the house. It's like three in the morning and we have an announcement to make." Fine said energetically. _So they still haven't told everyone yet._ There was no way I was going to listen to what they would say.

* * *

**Only two characters will appear from Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime Gyu! Guess who the second one is. Also I don't know what Toma's personality is like though...**


	18. Young Master

**Man I sure became lazy during winter break. Hope u enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

All of us finally reached the house. Before we entered the door, I walked by Fine. At first I hid my expression under my bangs, but I wiped it away to a large creepy smile. "What's with your face?" Fine asked.

"I already know about you and Shade." I whispered. I still kept the smile but inside I was saddened. Fine blushed and looked down.

"Please keep it a secret until we get inside!" she pleaded as she looked at me. Her face was completely red.

"Don't worry. But I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm really tired after that long walk." I said as I faked a yawn. "Night." I walked ahead and up the stairs leaving everyone behind. I walked straight to the bed and laid down. I was somewhat tired but not completely. I was able to stay awake by the fuzzy noises downstairs. Then suddenly there a loud cheer or something like that.

I got curious and crept out of bed. I tip-toed towards the stares and peeked through the railings. I saw Fine being crowded by the girls who looked really happy that she was dating Shade and Shade getting patted on the back by the guys (Tio seemed to have been there too). I just sighed and walked back upstairs. Then I climbed into the covers and sadly looked at the ceiling._  
_

_I guess I never really had a chance after all..._ I thought as I started closing my eyes. I felt something wet fall down my cheek and onto the pillow but I ignored it. Before I fell asleep, my eyes shifted to the lunar flower that I placed on the desk. I was able to smile a little when I saw it. After some time, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was like 12:00 in the afternoon. I looked to my left and to my right to see that everyone was fast asleep. "Well it makes sense since everyone was up later than me..." I mumbled to myself. "Ah! I forgot to change my clothes when I fell asleep! I feel so stupid..." I said as I got up and walked towards the closet. I searched for some clothes and took out a light blue shirt, a black vest with white vertical lines, dark blue jeans, and some normal blue sneakers.

I slowly walked outside, thinking that everyone was asleep but I was wrong. When I reached downstairs, I saw someone sitting at the breakfast table. "S-SHADE!" I whispered-screamed to myself. But I covered my mouth just in time for him not to notice. He was eating cereal or something and looked worn out. So I took the chance to sneak out and walk towards the door.

"Rein, I know your there. You have always tried to sneak away when you're hiding something." Shade said as he placed his spoon down. I froze in place.

"G-Good afternoon Shade..." I said as I slowly turned my head and waved at him.

"Where are you going in the afternoon anyways? It's not like you have any plans." he said blankly. "The way you're dressed too. It's strange."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're you." he said as though it didn't mean anything. I suddenly grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it at him. Which was a flower pot. I hit him directly in the head and it seemed to have knocked him out. The dirt lay on his head along with a flower.

I smiled and waved at him before saying, "See you later Shade!" I walked out the door before hearing the commotion in the dining room. The maids seemed to be gathering around him trying to help him back to consciousness. _That's what he gets!_ I thought. _His sadistic side is one of the things I love about him but I don't even know how much it hurts..._ I said as stomped towards the shore. The footprints I left was deeply carved into the sand.

"I better hurry! I don't even know what time we were suppose to meet! All I said was to meet at the ice cream shop!" I said as I started sprinting. I wasn't that good at sports but when I'm panicked I start rushing. When I reached the shopping district, it was almost empty. _What the heck?_ I thought. So far I had seen about ten people but that was it so far. _Oh well._ _Now where is the ice cream shop?_ I thought as I started looking around.

The center of the shopping district had more people though. There was at least four different lanes to enter. The only different one was the fast food court. But for some reason one of the alleys was in complete chaos. I was able to recognize it because it had Nameless there. Shade's words suddenly popped up into my head.

_"Rein, you must not go there again." His expression looked serious when he said that. But I still can't understand why?_ I looked towards the alley I was forbidden to go to again. But curiosity won over obedience. So I walked into all the chaos. The clothing stores were rearranging things in their stores, different kinds of chefs ran around the streets bringing in ingredients or gigantic cakes into restaurants, and furniture stores were dusting and cleaning everything

I tried to search for someone to ask what was going on so I stopped in front of a man and asked, "Why is everyone in a rush today?"

"Sorry girl, but I'm very busy right now. The young master is coming soon!" he said as he ran by me. _Young master? Who is that?_

"W-Wait! But who is the young master?!" I called out. But he was long gone before I shouted it. I sighed. _I guess I'll just have to continue searching for the ice cream store..._ Right when I was about to leave, I bumped into a pastry chef.

"Uwah!" I said as I fell on the ground. The pastry chef was holding a giant cake with like five layers and it toppled all over me.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going! Now the cake I ordered is destroyed!" he shouted as he pointed at me. I sat up in the gigantic pile of cake. The frosting covered the top of my head and some of my face.

"Wait! I didn't-" I said before I was cut off.

"No excuses! Now I have to order another cake and the young master is going to be here soon! Apologize!" he said. When I got a better look at him he had a large belly, and a brown curled mustache.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But you were the one who bumped into me." I mumbled. The other workers stopped to see the commotion.

"What did you say?" the chef said angrily. "I was going to let you off easy but now you are going to have to face the punishment." the chef said. He reached down and grabbed the very end of my hair. Then he lifted me up to my feet.

"Ow! Let go of my hair! That hurts a lot!" I said in a childish way. "I never knew that old men were this cruel!" I said as I turned to him. He lifted me above ground and started shaking me back and forth.

"You must apologize to me properly!" he said. I pouted.

"You were the one who bumped into me first..." I suddenly felt him tug harder on my hair. "Stop! This is really hurting!" I said as I tried to reach for his hand. But it was to high. I started tearing up as I tried to make his hand pull away.

"Are you ready to apologize now?" he said with a villainous grin. Somehow it reminded me of what happened long ago. That memory that I had always hated. The one, no matter how hard I tried to forget, it always comes back during my worst moments.

But I still argued back, "No way!" I saw that he was about to say something else when he suddenly grew stiff. His expression grew into a fear. So did the other workers.

"Y-Young master! You're already here!" he said shakily. _Young master?!_ I thought I twisted my body as I dangled above air and turned to the one they called y_oung master._ When I finally twisted 180 degrees I saw Toma.

* * *

**Wow. I think I over did Rein's personality in this chapter... Oh well, plz review!**


	19. Aquatic Tunnel

**You know, I hope you guys dont start liking Rein x Toma because that is not what im trying to create here 0~0 My story just ended up like this for now...**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

"Toma?!" I shouted. Suddenly the tug on my hair got tighter.

"Don't address the young master so lightly." he hissed to me. Then he put on a delightful expression.

"What do you think you're doing?" Toma asked sharply. He had a frightful expression on his face. He seemed cruel and ruthless.

"Well, this girl was causing trouble around the stores and-" I cut him off.

"He bumped into me first!" I yelled. He covered my mouth but I bit his hand. The chef gritted his teeth and pulled me higher off the ground. "Ow!" I started tearing up more. It as though my hair was being forcefully torn off.

"She has been causing trouble for us. I thought that she should be punished so-"

"So what?" he said sternly. "My father never gave you permission to punish our customers."

"W-Well that's-" he started stuttering more.

"That includes my cute and special friend." Toma said as he looked directly at me. I jumped and blushed a little from hearing the word 'cute'. "So put her down. Now." he said in a very sharp tone. The chef slowly put me down and let go of my hair.

"I-I'm deeply sorry young master." he said.

"All of you, return to your stations immediately." Just as Toma said, everyone dispersed from the commotion, leaving me in the pile of cake. I rubbed my head which felt like it had bean stabbed a thousand times by a sewing needle. Toma approached me and helped me up.

"Thanks for helping me Toma." I said.

"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help." he replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I am really grateful." I started wiping the cake off of my clothes. Then I licked some off the side of my face. "This cake is actually really good. But could use less frosting." I said as I giggled. Toma looked at me in surprise.

"I never even noticed you were covered in cake till now! What exactly happened?" I explained to him the situation that happened before hand.

"So it really wasn't your fault. But now you're a complete mess." Toma handed me a handkerchief and I started wiping myself off. "Let me buy you some new clothes. Is there any place you would like to go?" he asked kindly. Suddenly I had glee in my eyes.

"I know the perfect place. Come on!" I said. I realized I still had cake on myself but I was way too excited to clean the rest of it off. I started heading towards Nameless and walked inside. Roman, the manager approached me.

"If you come in here one more time I will-" he stopped when he looked behind me. "Oh, uh... Young master... I didn't expect you to be here..." he said as he backed away. "Please buy whatever you like." Roman said as he walked away slowly. I stared at him in amazement.

"Woooow. Everyone around here must really respect you." I said.

"No, it's just that my father owns this part of the land. So it's not really respect they show me. It's fear." he said in a sad tone. "I could understand if you feared me too." he said.

"What do you mean? I have a friend who is somewhat similar to you. I'm not scared of you. It's actually really fun being around you!" I said cheerfully. He smiled.

"Thank you, Rein. So what is it that you want to buy?" he asked. I looked around and searched for the clothes I wanted.

"Aha! There!" I replied as I pointed towards it. It still looked the same even after five days.

"Alright. Excuse me, Roman? Can we buy this outfit in her size please?" Toma said. Roman clasped his hands together and nodded. He told some of the other employees to get the clothes in the back. After a couple minutes of waiting they finally brought out the clothes and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said. Then I walked into the fitting room and put them on. When I walked out, everyone seemed a bit mesmerized. "What? Does it look weird?" I said as I looked myself over.

Toma was the first to reply. "No, it suits you very well. You look very cute." he said. I blushed hard because it was the second time he called me that.

"T-Thank you."

"We'll buy this please." Toma said as he approached the counter.

"That'll be $75 dollars please." the cashier woman said. She was sweating a lot but tried to hide it with a normal smile. _$75! That's expensive!_

"Toma, it's alright. You don't have to buy it. I have enough money for it." I said. "It was enough to help me home and stop the man from pulling of my hair so please let me do this." I said.

"No, I'm glad I could do this for my friend." he said. Toma then gave her the money and left. I followed behind.

"Well that's the third time you have helped me." I said as I sighed. "And I couldn't do anything for you..."

"Well, it's as they say. Three times a charm."

"Since you have already done these things with me, I want to repay you. So ask me to do anything you want!" I said. Toma looked down to me and gave a slight laugh.

"Well, if you want to repay me, can you accompany me to the aquarium?" he asked.

"THE AQUARIUM!?" My eyes lit up. "I'VE NEVER BEEN TO ONE! I WOULD LOVE TO GO!" I said energetically.

"That's great. Let's go now." Toma said. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the aquarium. But I just gasped and jerked my hand away.

"D-Don't!" I automatically said. Toma looked at me in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked back. My eyes grew wide as I realized what I did.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I feel uncomfortable when someone suddenly grabs my hand." I said. But I was lying again. I didn't want him to hold my hand while I still liked Shade. It would just feel... strange... to me.

Toma looked at me and gave me an understanding look. "Ok then. Let's just continue to the aquarium ok?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah." The walk was sort of silent. Toma would sometimes bring up a conversation but then I would end it. We finally reached the aquarium and the first thing I saw was the colorful fish.

"This is amazing! I never thought the aquarium would look like this!" I said as I ran up to a wall.

"There is still a lot more." Toma replied. He was at the desk buying the tickets. Then he motioned me over towards some stairs that seemed to lead underground. I followed right beside him.

"How far down does this go?" I asked.

"Well it goes pretty far down. But what's at the bottom is actually pretty amazing. Trust me." Toma replied. We finally reached the last step. "Welcome to the Aquatic Tunnel." he said as he opened the door. When I walked inside, everything was an aquatic blue with a variety of fishes everywhere.

"Wooooooah! This is amazing! I can't believe a place like this exists!" I said.

"I'm glad you're back to your normal self Rein." Toma said. "I thought you became uncomfortable around me."

"It's not your fault Toma. It's just some personal problems. But thanks for taking care of me!" I said. "You are a great friend. So don't worry about it. Let's go look at some more sea creatures!" I said. Toma gave a slight chuckle.

"Ok." We went to visit a variety of fishes. I was able to feel some sea creatures with my own hands. Some were rough, some were soft, some were smooth, and some were slimy. But it was really fun.

"Oh look! I can see dolphins!" I said as I pressed my face against the glass.

"You like dolphins Rein?"

"I LOVE dolphins. They're one of my favorite animals in the world." I said as I watched it swim by. "What's your favorite sea creature?" I asked as I turned to Toma.

"My favorite sea creature?" I nodded. He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess that would be an orca whale." is what he said when he finally replied.

"So you like orca whales too. They are beautiful creatures too." I said as I looked back at the dolphins. I was mesmerized by the way they moved. They looked so beautiful.

"Rein, I'm going to get some drinks ok? I'll be right back." he said.

"Ok." I replied not turning away from the dolphins. The dolphins seemed to have so much fun playing with their friends. They looked so free, like they didn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

**I still hope some of you viewers dont turn to Toma x Rein. I really am not trying to do that ok? I know these moments would have been perfect for Rein and Shade though... anyways plz review!**


	20. First Date

**This is the first no one POV enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**During the time Rein had been caught by the chef**

"Master Shade, are you alright?" a maid asked as Shade walked by. Shade had been walking through the halls with soil and a flower on his head. Some blood falling down the side of his face.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." Shade said as he passed by. But the maid still stared at him worriedly. Shade walked outside and brushed the dirt off his head. But all he wondered was why Rein had left so early. _She looked like she was very excited to go... But to go to what? She went alone that's for sure but could it be she was meeting someone?_ Shade couldn't help but be curious. _Was it a friend? Was it friends? Was it a girl? or a boy?! Wait, why am I so worried about that idiot! She is just my friend and I already have a girlfriend! There's no point in worrying about what that nitwit does!_ Shade thought. But somehow he still couldn't stop thinking about whether or not she was with a boy.

"ARGH! THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" Shade shouted as he rubbed his head with his hands, messing up his hair. Most of the soil had fallen out when he did that. "I should just take Fine on a date to forget about her. Put something else on my mind." Shade said as he walked inside. Right when he did he was greeted by an energetic Fine.

"Shade, are you ready to go today! You promised that you'd take me to the Aquatic Tunnel!" Fine said as she jumped up and down. Shade sighed. _Right now I have to worry about this moron..._

"Ok. Let me get ready first. I never expected you to have wake up this early." Shade walked upstairs, took a quick shower to get the rest of the dirt out, put on some clothes he randomly picked out, and headed out. Fine gave him a mesmerizing look.

"What? Your face looks weird like that." Shade said as he walked next to her.

"I-It's just that you look so cool!" Fine said.

"Really? I just chose random clothes..." he replied. But somehow he had no flustered face from hearing Fine say he looks cool. He just reacted how he normally would. _Why?_ he asked himself.

"Well you chose good." Fine said. But Shade still had the same normal reaction. Suddenly Fine changed the topic to foods. Again. "What kinds of foods can you find in the Aquatic Tunnel?" she asked.

"Well, you can find a lot of things. Hot dogs, corn dogs, cotton candy, and popsicles I guess." Shade replied. "But we better not stop at any stores before we reach the aquarium." Shade said.

But Fine ignored him and said, "Let's stop by Sugar Sugar! I love the candy there!" She then ran ahead, leaving Shade behind.

"Oi! Fine! Did you hear what I said?!" Shade called out. But she was out of hearing range. "Fine!" Shade called out once more. But she had ran far way to far for Shade to hear her now. _If this continues she will get lost at the shopping district. So reckless._ Shade thought. He started running towards the shopping district so he could try and search for her before she _really_ got lost.

When he reached the shopping district, it was still partially empty. _She said she wanted to go to Sugar Sugar. So that would be a right._ Shade said as he walked to the center. But before making a right, he noticed a strange pile of cake on the floor. _What the heck happened here?_ Shade thought as he stared at the strange pile of cake. _That's not the case, I have to find Fine!_ Shade thought as he took a right._  
_

When he walked inside he heard someone say, "Ma'am we can't serve you if you don't have any money." It was the store lady. And she was talking to Fine.

"B-But I do have money! I-It's just I lost my money guy!"

"You better not tell me that's all you consider me." Shade said. Then he walked to the counter and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble. Here is the money you are asking for." Shade said. The lady thanked him and gave him his candy. They walked to a table and sat down. Shade sighed. "I can't believe you came in here without me." _  
_

"Sorry Shade. I got caught up in the moment..." Fine said. Shade sighed. Then he started thinking about Rein again. _If I were with her, things might have been even more troublesome. _He started remembering all the troublesome moments he had with her. Especially on the first day they met. He gave a slight chuckle in his head but then sighed. _What am I thinking... I'm on a date. I can't think about someone else while I'm with Fine._

"...ade... hade... SHADE!" I heard someone yell. I jumped up. "What is it Fine?" Shade said.

"What's wrong? You looked sick for a second." Fine said as she slowed down in eating her ice cream.

"Sorry, I just became spaced out. Sorry. Let's go to the aquarium now." I said. Fine nodded. They got up and left the store. Fine brought the cup of candy with her and ate it along the way.

Suddenly he heard someone yell, "I WOULD LOVE TO GO!" _Eh? That sounds like Rein!_ He started looking around trying to see if he could spot her but it didn't work. More people had started coming too. _Maybe it was just my imagination. But I should get Fine through the crowd before I lose her._ He grabbed Fine's hand and started to drag her through the crowd.

"S-Shade! What's the hurry?" Fine asked.

"I don't want to lose you in the crowd." Shade replied as he continued walking forward. Fine's face became entirely red.

"T-Thanks..." she mumbled. When they reached the entrance Fine ran straight towards the fish while Shade bought the tickets.

"Come one Fine. Let's enter the tunnel." Shade said as he grabbed her hand again. Then they walked down the stairs and through the entrance to the tunnel.

"This place looks so amazing! I can't believe they have a place like this here!" Fine said as she ran back and forth between tubes. They went through the first part quickly because Fine was amazed by almost everything that seemed to swim ahead.

"Fine let's rest here for a sec. I could buy us some drinks at the small gift shop." Shade said. He started walking towards the gift shop when a boy with bluish gray hair passed by. There was a sudden realization when Shade crossed paths with him. Shade turned around and tried to look for him. _That couldn't have been him... could it?_ Shade thought. But he just pushed it aside, walked towards the gift shop, bought the drinks, and went back to Fine.

* * *

**Well plz review! **


	21. One-Shot: First Meeting

**A short story of Rein's first meeting with Bright and Shade. I think I messed up because I dont remember if I mentioned how they met or not. All I know is that I mentioned that they all met at the same time.**

* * *

**Bright's POV**

Well as you all know my name is Bright and I am Shade's best friend. We lived normal lives, but that was until we met a certain girl. We were heading to school like any other normal morning when we heard the sound of dogs barking.

"What do you think that's about Shade?" I asked.

"I don't know but I hope it would stop soon." Shade said carelessly.

"But it sounds like it's coming closer..."

"Don't worry. We won't get caught up in the commotion." Shade said. Suddenly this girl had jumped down the stairs. I was going to tell Shade but I was too late. The girl had already fallen on top of him. I was about to help her up when she got up and was about to run again. The girl seemed exhausted from running.

"Watch where you're going! It's not like your going to be late for anything." Shade said irritatingly.

"Sorry. But I need to get going now. I'll repay you later ok?" the blunette said as she ran again.

"What's her deal? It's still early in the morning so it's not like school is going to start without her." Shade said as he got up. I heard the barking of the dogs again and looked at the top of the stairs.

"Shade, you better get out of the way. I think I knew why she was running." I said as I stood on the stone ledge by the stairs.

"Why?"

"Because of that." I pointed in the direction of the pack of dogs that seemed to be chasing her. Before Shade could move out of the way, the dogs stepped all over him. "I told you to move out of the way."

"You never told me that dogs were coming!" Shade said as he sat up. There were paw prints all over his face.

"I thought you would have known from the sounds." I replied. Suddenly the girl popped out from the bushes near the ledge.

"Man! I finally lost those dogs!" the girl said. "Sorry you guys. I didn't mean to get you hurt in all this commotion. I was feeding a stray dog when suddenly I ran out of food. So it started chasing me and it seemed to multiply... My name is Rein." the girl said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So your Rein huh? Well you owe me something for sitting on me and getting me trampled by dogs you idiot!" Shade replied. Rein inched back in shock.

"It's alright. Don't listen to the guy with the paw prints on his face. He is just speaking nonsense. Your uniform tells me your from our school." I said as I gave her a kind smile. Her eyes started to sparkle.

"You're just like a prince!~" she told me as she clasped her hands together.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Shade shouted in the background. "You nitwit! You owe me something!" Shade said as he cut shoved me and Rein away from each other.

"What exactly do you want?" Rein asked, clearly angry at Shade for the sudden intrusion.

"I want you to be my slave for the entire day. " Shade said.

She gasped before saying, "Why?!"

"Cause you told me when you got off me 'I'll repay you later ok?'" Shade responded trying to imitate a girl voice. He started stretching her cheeks as well.

"Owwwww! Wua wu yu tink ur yooing?!" Rein said as she tried to make Shade let go.

"Don't you think your going to far Shade?" I said.

"No. This girl deserves it for making dogs run over me." he said as he held her up by the collar. Somehow she had shrunken in size.

"Can we just go to school already? I can't stand anymore of this..." she said as she drooped in Shade's hand. The entire way both of them argued. And what happened while we were at school was much more troublesome but I don't have anymore time to tell the story.

Let me just say that what looked like to them was two people that hated each other. What it looked like to everyone else was two people that got along very well.

* * *

**I guess this is a so-so. Hope u viewers enjoyed it! ^-^**


	22. Coincidental Meeting

**I don't know how my story was able to reach 21 chapters Enjoy though! And Happy New Years!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I waited for Toma by the dolphin area. More people had crowded around the exhibit with their children and I couldn't help but move out of the way for the kids t see. When a couple came by, right next to the families I started thinking about Shade and Fine again. _I wonder what they are doing right now..._ I thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Rein." Toma said from behind me. He handed me a drink. But I was too deep in thought to notice it. _I wonder where Shade is right now._

"Eh? What's this?" I asked. When I took the object out of the bag, my eyes started to sparkle. It was a round and fat gray dolphin. "This looks so cute!" I said as I hugged it tightly.

"I thought you would like it since you liked dolphins." Toma said as he sipped his drink.

"I just love it! It's so cute! Thanks Toma!" I said. I kept holding it out and looking at it. I couldn't help but just smile at it. It was the first time someone other than my parents and my sister had given me a gift.

"Would you like to continue? There should be a place to eat up ahead." Toma offered.

"Alright. I am getting a little hungry." I said as I got up and rubbed my stomach. When we reached farther ahead, there was a small fast food restaurant. We took a place in line and looked at the menu. "There's not really much on the menu. So I guess I'll have a corn dog! What about you Toma?"

"I might just have a sandwich." Toma said. When we reached the front Toma had ordered. I noticed that some of the female workers there were giving him an adoring face. _Does this always happen to Toma when he orders food?_ I thought as I looked at them.

While Toma was distracted ordering, a worker leaned in towards me and whispered, "He's a nice guy!~ Are you two on a date?" I turned to her, my mouth drooping.

"I-It's not like that! He is just my special friend!" I said as I waved my hands in denial.

"Oh!~ Is that so?~" she said. "Oh well!~ If that's what you say!~" she said as she stared at me with a gleeful smile. _What is she thinking?!_ I said. _Don't tell me this is how everyone around us sees it!_ "Then can you at least tell me his name?"When I answered, Toma was about done ordering.

"His name is Toma." I said. Her face grew pale when I said that and she inched away from me.

"I-I see. Ok then, I'll just get back to work now." was the last thing she said before she ran to the back. _What was that about?_

"I'll go find a seat. You can wait for the food." I said as I grabbed some napkins and ran ahead. Toma nodded and waited by the pick-up station.

Finding a seat wasn't so hard at least. Considering how the aquarium is not that busy today, there were plenty of empty seats. I chose a booth because I didn't really like sitting in chairs that you had to keep pushing in and out just so you could get up. But somehow the place I chose felt really uncomfortable.

"Don't eat to fast. You're gonna choke!" someone in the booth behind me said._  
_

"But it taste so go-! Ack!" Suddenly there was a lot of coughing on the other side. _Somehow that reminds of me of Fine..._

"You're such a moron. You should start to slow down when you eat." the boy replied. _And that reminds me of Shade._

"I'll start eating slower! I'm sorry Shade! Don't leave yet!" the girl replied as though it has happened more than once. _Well they seem like a nice coup-... SHADE!? THE ONE SITTING BEHIND ME IS SHADE!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? _I thought as my eyes grew dizzy. _I can't let him see me like this! If this continues then..._ My mind wavered to the memory of when the female worker asked if I was dating him. _I can't let him know I'm here! He'll ask the same question to me if he finds out that I'm with here with Toma!_ I thought as I ducked below the back of the booth._  
_

"Ok. But I still need to get some napkins since we ran out. I'll go ask to borrow some from the next table so wait here ok?" I heard Shade say. I gasped and wondered where to hide. But once I heard his foot steps I immediately hid under the table. After a couple seconds I saw his shoes standing in front of the table. "Huh. No ones here right now. I guess they wouldn't mind if I took some." _So he just steals the napkins!?_

When he finally left I got up from under the table. When I sat down, I saw Toma standing on the side of the chair in front of me. "What were you doing under the table Rein?" Toma asked.

"I was... picking up something I dropped?" I said. _I hope he doesn't notice! Wait... why am I suddenly panicked by all of this? Shade won't care if I was on a date or not. He would only taunt me and Toma is a nice guy who would understand if I explained the situation. (But I still won't)_

"Hey Toma, can we eat the food on the go? I wanna try secretly feeding the fish." I said, completely forget about the situation that happened before.

"Alright. I'll help out." he said. Since we only had a corn dog and a sandwich, it wasn't going to be that hard to carry it around. I threw away my drink too since it was only half full and started heading towards Toma who was waiting for me at the edge of the restaurant.

"Rein?" someone said before I could reach Toma. I turned around to see Shade.

"Ah, um, hey Shade!" I said trying to hide my nervousness with a smile. _CARP!_ "What brings you here today?"

"I came here with Fine. What about you? Don't tell me you came here alone?" he said with a smirk. His arrogant look pissed me off.

"I didn't come alone. I came here with a friend! And I'm not introducing him to you!" I said as I glared at him. He looked stunned for a second.

"_Him_?" I heard him say in a strange way. At first I couldn't see his face but that suddenly changed to another devilish smile followed by, "Are you on a date? He must have been weird if he went out with you. I mean I'm surprised anyone would even date someone like you." _What's with him? Why is he acting meaner than usual?!_ I thought.

"He is not weird! He is much better than you that's for sure! Anyways don't you have to get back to Fine you purple headed jerk." I said as I gave him a sour face. Then I ran off before he could say anything else. My sour expression turned into a gloomy one. But I changed it before I reached Toma. "Toma! Sorry to keep you waiting. I ran into trouble..." I said with an irritated vibe.

"Is that so. Well let's hope you don't run into him again." Toma said. "Let's go to the fish feeding area." he said.

"Ok." Before we even started walking, someone had placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Shade. "What do you want Shade?!" I said clearly mad at what he said before. But Shade just ignored me and stared at Toma. Toma didn't really seem like himself when he saw Shade as well.

"You... what the heck are you doing Toma?!" Shade asked in a sort of angry way. _Wait, these two know each other?_

* * *

**Cliffhanger -w- Review plz**


	23. Unknown Reason

**Winter break is about to end! I DONT WANT IT TO END I HATE SCHOOL!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

_I don't know how it happened, but it seems I'm going back to the bird island with Shade and Fine._ I thought as I trailed Shade on the shore. Fine followed in the way back, enjoying her food that she was able to bring with her. The sun was setting by then.

_"You... what the heck are you doing Toma?!" Shade asked. But instead of waiting for a reply he turned to me._

_"Rein, what are you doing with this guy?!" he asked, demanding an answer._

_"Well..." I said starting. But he immediately cut me off._

_"Forget it! We're going back!" he shouted as he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away but my hand didn't seem to budge._

_"W-Wait, Shade!" I shouted. "Why are we going back?!" But he ignored my question. He just dragged me to where Fine was, told her they were going, and we just left the aquarium. I looked back at Tome who looked a little confused but then gave a really strange smile. It wasn't like his normal casual ones. I couldn't really make it out because I got farther and farther away._

And so we ended up here. I tried to ask him some questions but he just ignored everything and walked straight ahead without even looking back at me or Fine. But each time I saw his face it was twisted into hatred and regret. I wanted to ask why but I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

When we finally reached the villa, Lione and Mirlo greeted us with curious looks. But Shade just went straight upstairs to his room.

"Fine, what happened? Did something go wrong on your date?" Lione asked as she approached Fine.

She munched down on her cookie before answering, "I don't really know what happened. I was waiting at a store to buy something when suddenly Shade came by in an angry fashion, told me we were going back, and that's all. I think Rein knows more of it though. He was with her when he came to tell me we were going." Suddenly Lione and Mirlo turned to me.

"Rein! What happened? Why is he like this and why were you with him? What's with the dolphin?" they asked. _I can't tell them that I was out with a guy! He may be my friend but they will take it the wrong way!_

"Um, you see... I coincidentally met him while I was with one of my friends! And it seemed that those two knew eachother and Shade got mad for some reason. That's all I know. Also this dolphin was a gift from my friend." I said. _It's not a lie._ I thought. They just stared at me suspiciously but then agreed with my explanation.

"Ok. If that's what you say Rein. Now if you'll excuse us, we want to talk with Fine." they said as they shoved a dazed Fine towards the playroom.

"I'll go upstairs. I don't really have anything else to do." I said to myself. I walked up stairs and towards the room. When I opened the door, I heard a vibrating sound from the bed. I placed the dolphin on the bed and walked over and searched for the cause. When I felt under the pillow, I saw that it was my phone. I flipped it open and saw like 17 missed calls from Altezza. _Woah! What the heck Altezza?!_ I thought as I called her back.

I was greeted with a harsh, "It took you long enough! I was trying to call you all day!"

"Sorry Altezza. I was out at an aquarium." I said.

"The aquarium? Did you go with Shade?" she said awkwardly. I suddenly blushed, out of embarrassment.

"N-No!" I replied.

"That sounds like you did." Altezza said, trying to be a know-it-all.

"I didn't! I was too late anyways!" I said as I gripped the bed sheet.

"Too late? What do you mean?" the coldness in her voice seemed to have gone.

"I mean that he already has a girlfriend now." I said quietly. My grip on the bed sheet loosened.

"WHAT?! WHO?!"

"Fine." There was a slight pause.

"Wow. You're really unlucky since he's going out with your sister." she said. I pouted.

"You really suck at supporting me." I said.

"Ok ok. Here's some advice. You should just confess to him and get it over with! If you continue to harbor these feelings for him you won't be able to move on." she said. _Altezza really does care!~_ "Otherwise you'll be single forever." she said bluntly.

"You really do suck at supporting me. Plus, I can't even face him now. He's mad at me for hanging out with a guy he seems to be rivaled with." I said as I laid on the pillow.

"You have to talk to him! Sort things out with him! He will eventually have to tell you the reason anyways." I gave a thoughtful sigh.

"I guess you're right. I should go talk to him now. He must have calmed by now." I said as I got up.

"Wait, Rein. Before you hang up. I'm pretty sure one of the reasons he was mad was because he was _jealous._" she said. My entire face started boiling.

"W-What?! Wait, Altezza!" I shouted before she hung up. "AH! GOD ALTEZZA!" I threw the phone onto the bed and stormed off. _That just can't be right! He already has Fine! Why would he be jealous of me being with Toma!? I mean seriously!_

I walked off towards his room. When I knock on the door, Auler answered. "What is it Rein?" he asked. _  
_

"Is Shade here? I need to speak with him." I said.

"Shade? He didn't come back to the room. I don't know where he went." Auler replied.

"But he went straight upstairs! I saw him!"

"Sorry Rein. He's not here. Maybe he's downstairs again. I mean it is almost dinner." Auler said as he walked out. Bright and Tio followed behind.

"Bright, do you know where Shade is? You're the closest to him I'm assuming." I said.

"I don't know where he is either Rein. I'm sorry." Bright said.

"Then Tio!..." I turned to him to see him falling down the stairs. "Nevermind Tio." I said as I left him be. "I'll be downstairs later. I just need to speak with Shade!" I said as I ran off. I searched the third room and the fourth room. Then I went to the third floor.

"He has to be somewhere up here!" I said. I checked the planetarium and the observatory. _Ok, he has to be in here!_ I thought as I opened the door to the astronomy room. But to my surprise, it was empty. No one was here. _What?! He couldn't have just disappeared from the house!_ I thought. I was about to leave to search the first floor when suddenly I heard a small noise from the wall. "What?"

It came from the book shelf at the very corner of the room. I walked towards it and started searching around. "There's a draft coming from this bookshelf!" I said. "Which means there must be a book that opens this thing!" I said as I started pulling the books off the shelf. As I started getting to the hire shelves, one of them from and the books crashed straight on my head. "UWAH!" I said as I got buried under the pile of books.

When I dug out of the pile, I saw a button on the back of the shelf. I pressed it and the bookshelf started rumbling and shifting to the left. It revealed a hidden stairwell. _Bingo! I'm ready to face you now Shade!_ I said as I started heading in.

* * *

**I'm don wit da cappa! I'm not sure where this will story will end anymore. I never thought that it would go on this long... Ill think about that later. Plz review!**_  
_


	24. How They Became Rivals

**Rein's POV**

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairwell, it seemed to connect to a stone hallway. At the end of the stone hallway was a large library. "Wow. This villa is amazing to have a library this big at the bottom." I said as I looked around.

At the center of this large library was a table meant for reading. I sat down at the table, completely forgetting what I came down the stairwell for. There were books spread out all over the reading table that were scattered everywhere and they were by far older than I would have expected. _How many years has this been down here?_ I wondered. The entire library looked dusty and partly destroyed.

I looked back at the books on the table. On it, there was a book that didn't look as old as the others. I picked it up and opened. Inside were a bunch of photos of when Shade was little. _Awwwww! Shade looks so adorable!_ I thought as I buried my face in this book. Most of his pictures had the same cold face he has now, but with his chubby cheeks and larger eyes it only added to the cuteness.

As I flipped through the pages, I saw Shade grow older. As he grew older his seemingly cold expression didn't change. _That's Shade alright..._ I sighed and continued flipping through the pages. I stopped at a family photo. I finally, for the first time, saw Shade's mother. She was a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Shade. I've seen pictures of his father a few times but this is the first time I've seen his mother.

When I looked at the picture on the right side of the page I saw two children. One was a boy who stood at the front with a faint smile. Behind him stood a girl with blond hair and pigtails. When I got a closer look at who it was I realized that it was Toma. _No...No way! Why is Toma in Shade's picture book?_ I thought as I started flipping through the pages more.

Suddenly I started watching as Shade and Toma grew up together. As I watched them grow up I noticed that they started growing distant. What they looked like on the outside were two boys that got along very well. But their eyes seemed to say that they hated each other more than anything. _But why?_

"Did you have fun snooping?" I heard someone behind me say.

"AH! Shade! You scared me!" I said as I closed the book and turned around.

"I don't care about that. I want to know why you're down here." Shade said as he bent down to around my height. Out faces were only inches away.

"Umm uuuh..." _Why does he have to be so close! I'm getting dizzy!_ I thought as my eyes started swirling.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have a fever?" Shade said. He suddenly placed his hands on my cheeks which made me start burning. His face also seemed a bit flustered but suddenly he started moving his head closer. His forehead finally touched mine and that made me reach my limit.

"GYAA!" I yelled as I did a headbutt to his forehead. He fell to the ground, his forehead forming some sort of goose egg. I started rubbing my head to ease the pain. "Headbutts is seriously a lose lose situation." I said to myself.

"Rein! What the heck was that for?!" Shade shouted as he sat up from the ground.

"Y-Y-You got waaaaaaay to close! I seriously need personal space!" I said, my face still furiously blushing. I saw Shade trying to work out what had happened and his face became red too. After a moment of relaxing and calming down I finally told him the reason why I was there. "Shade, I want to know why you were angry when I was with Toma. And you can't avoid the question now because I already know that you knew him when you were younger." I said as I held up the photo album. He gasped at the question but then it became serious.

"Alright. I'll tell you the story of me and Toma." he said. "Sit at the table. I'll start from how we met. It was around when my mother had grown a bit ill. But it wasn't serious at that time. My father had strong ties with a company's boss that he sometimes worked with. So each time they planned to do something, they asked each other for information or opinions. So one day they decided to have me and Toma meet so that we can both also take on the company's work in place of our fathers'. They wanted us to have a bond like they did."

* * *

**Shade's POV/Flashback**

_"Shade, I would like you to meet Toma. Both of you are going to be spending a lot of time together now so you have to get along." is what my father told me.  
_

_"Hi, I'm Toma. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said as he gave me a friendly smile._

_"I'm Shade." I replied while shaking his hand. __My first thought on him was someone who seemed like he would be crushed under pressure._

___"Shade!~ I need help with some work my father gave me! He said it was to train me for owning the company." Toma said as he walked into my room with a stack of paper. _

___"No. I'm already busy enough with my own work." I said as I scanned documents and stamped them._

___"So you are also doing work for your father. I wish I was a hard worker like you too." Toma said as he took a seat across from me._

* * *

"Toma seemed like a kind person. But I never knew that looks could be that deceiving.

"What do you mean?"

"Well at some point both my father and Toma's father's companies had a huge loss in money at around the same time. My father still stood strong and tried to fix it but Toma's father grew enraged and blamed mostly everything on Toma. His mother tried to protect him but that caused even more problems within Toma's family."

* * *

_"Why would your father blame you for something that you weren't even involved in?" I asked as I approached Toma._

_"I don't know. My family has gone into chaos." Toma said as he gripped his fists. And as the time went by, Toma's parents divorced. His mother had left and disappeared. I went to Toma's house again to see if he was ok but that didn't seem to be the case anymore. When I reached his house he suddenly started going into an outburst._

_"It was you..." he said when I tried to approach him._

_"What?"_

_"It was your fault that my father had gotten mad! It's your fault that my parents had gotten a divorce!" he shouted at me. _

_"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" I said. He seemed to give a slight laugh._

_"You still don't get it do you. My father only used your father as a mere stepping stone. He only got close to your father because he wanted to learn his company's secrets and weaknesses. I did the same to you. You were only a mere tool for me. But you and your pathetic father failed us." he said. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he really meant it. I when I heard that, it felt as though everything I knew about him had come crashing down on me._

_"But... but why? Why did you deceive us?!" I said with full hatred._

_"Your father always surpassed mine in everything. No matter what it was, my father was always second. Even when it came to sons. You always surpassed me in everything. No matter what I did, I was never able to fill the gap between us. So I just decided to help my father succeed in getting better at your company. But what you had been telling me had put my father's company on the verge of bankruptcy. Yet somehow your company can still be revived. I was never able to understand how you were still able to prosper after the huge loss in money. But you did it. You even surpassed my father when both company's were failing." he said. I was awestruck. It was something my father had never told me._

_"Toma..!" I said. I was on the verge of tackling him. After what he said, I was positive that I hated him._

_"Just shut up. I never want to see you again." he said as he walked away._

* * *

"That was the last time I had ever seen him. He moved away a couple days after. When I went to talk to my father I found out that he had known about the plan for a long time. So he kept telling them secrets that would put both of them into bankruptcy but would crash harder on Toma's company. So I was pretty much telling Toma the same thing." Shade said. His voice was hard and rough. "Rein, you must not go near him anymore. He may be kind to you now but at some point he will only hurt you." Shade said._  
_

"But Shade! I think he has really has changed. He's different now!" I said. _He really was. That smile couldn't have possibly fake. Could it?_

"Don't take that chance Rein. You have to stay away from him! You just have to." Shade said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. My face grew flustered at this gesture as well. But I still believed that he has changed.

"I'm sorry Shade. But I still believe he has changed." I said slowly. Shade gave a stressful sigh.

"You are way to nice sometimes." Shade said as he leaned back on his chair. "Just be careful then." he said. I looked at him surprised but then changed it to a smile.

"Thanks Shade." I said as I gave him a thoughtful smile. I saw him blush and then lean back on his chair to hide it. "Oh, you never told me who this was." I said as I pointed to the girl behind Toma. Shade studied it.

"Oh, that's Toma's childhood friend and personal maid. She never visited a lot because she was usually at Toma's house training to be a maid." Shade replied. "What was her name..." He started leaning farther back in his chair when he tipped a bit to far forward. "Ack!" he shouted as he fell backwards. I started laughing.

"Shade you're so careless!" I said as I pointed at him and laughed. _But that is one of the things I love about you. And that it why it hurts more when I talk with you._

* * *

**I hope u liked! Plz review CX I sort of made up the story between Shade and Toma as I went**


	25. Toma's Home

**Pearl Melodys, you are such a nice person! Thanks for da reviews and I really cant wait to read your stories too. Animefav285 you as well. Im really grateful to all of my fans that are supporting me! :)**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

Shade and I had just left the secret library since it was almost supper time. But before I took one step down the stairs Shade had suddenly brought up a strange question. "Rein, were you on a date with Toma?" That almost made me stumble down the stair case.

"W-Why would you care?" I said as I turned to him. He looked at me straight in the face and suddenly he started sweating.

"W-Well, That's because..." his head start glancing around nervously. The sweat on his face started to multiply. "That's because I want to know why you were with Toma at the aquarium?" he said as he kept his head turned.

"It was just a friendly meeting! Nothing more and nothing less!" I said as I started down the stairs. _Why would he suddenly ask me that question?!_ I thought. When we got downstairs, everyone was having a friendly conversation.

"Shade, Rein! You finally made it downstairs! We _were_ waiting for you guys, but you took too long so we started eating without you." Auler said.

"Sorry. I was disciplining Rein so that she wouldn't run off again." Shade said as he took a seat next to Bright.

"WHA!?"

"Come on Rein! You're missing out on all the food!" Fine said as she took one thing from all the plates laid out on the table.

"Fine, you have some kind of eating disorder..." Lione said as she scratched her face with one finger.

"wua wo u uean?" Fine said as she stopped to look at Lione.

"Ehehehehe..."

"Just stop eating so much. You're going to scare Shade away." I said as I took a seat between Mirlo and Fine. Once all of us were gathered at the table, we shared the stories of what we did today. Mirlo and Lione were first. It seems that all they did was play near the beach and try some of the new snacks they had bought at the shopping district.

Bright and Auler went to a nearby town to play at this game center which had all kinds of sports and games. They seemed to play ping-pong and it was a tied game for both of them.

Fine told her story about her date with Shade which wasn't really that long. She ended the story at the point where Shade had dragged both me and Fine out. I continued from around that point and told the same story I had told Lione, Mirlo and Fine before.

Once the lunch was over, everyone had started getting ready for bed. "You guys, we are going to be leaving tomorrow so make sure you're ready." Shade announced as everyone walked upstairs. It had been almost three weeks when we came here. The only thing was that none of us knew how long we were staying or when we were leaving.

"Wait, Shade! I still need one thing from you." I said as I dragged him to the work room. Everyone had gone upstairs by then.

"So what do you want now? Is it about the question I had asked earlier?" Shade said. I nodded no before answering.

"I want to know what Toma's address is! I need to apologize to him! Considering you had suddenly dragged me away during our friendly get together."

"I don't know how you expect me to know Toma's address when I haven't seen him for about 6 years or something." Shade said as he sighed.

"I expect you to know because somehow you knew that the alley with the store I got kicked out of was owned by Toma's father!" I argued.

"Wait, how did you know that?! I never mentioned that before! And I just realized that the clothes you're wearing..." he said as he looked me over. "You weren't wearing that when you left were you?" Shade said. I started shaking. _Oops! I didn't mean for me to say that!_ I said._  
_

"Well that's because..."

"Toma bought those for you. Didn't he..." Shade said with an irritating expression.

"Y-Yes?"

"I know you believe he's good. But no matter how many times I think of him, he will always be the same Toma I knew back then." Shade said as he crossed his arms. By the look on his face, I knew he was serious.

"How would you know Shade! You haven't even talked to him after so long!" I said.

"You can't believe everything he tells you Rein! You can't believe all the expressions he gives you. Or else you'll end up getting hurt!" Shade said.

"Just shut up Shade! You don't know anything about him anymore! You don't even know anything about me!" I suddenly blurted. Everything fell silent. Shade had wide eyes as he looked at me. I pictured my expression looked the same as his. Suddenly he turned around and started towards the door.

"You're so naive Rein. I don't care what happens to you anymore." he said in a quiet tone before walking out the door. I fell to the ground as I started crying. _I don't care about him either. Even if I do love him, he is just a big jerk!_ I thought as I got up and wiped my tears. I walked upstairs and climbed into the bed. It took some time before I completely blacked out.

* * *

The next morning I stood in front of a large gate. "I know I asked Roman for Toma's address. But can I really trust him?" I said to myself as I thought about what had happened._  
_

_I walked into Nameless early in the morning. I walked to the manager and asked him a question. "Hey, Roman, can you tell me where Toma's house is?" I said as I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around._

_"What kind of business do you have with the young master?" he asked. Once he opened his eyes he jumped up and grabbed a pen and paper. "H-Here's one of his current addresses. He might be out by now so go visit him later. Bye." he said as he immediately shoved me out. I saw through the window that he gave a big sigh._

Then I ended up here. I came here instead of waiting because I didn't want to face Shade again. But there wasn't really much for me to do outside so I gathered some courage and rung the door bell. After a few seconds of silence, "Well I guess no one is home! Guess I'll come back later!" I started marching off when someone suddenly of the gate.

"Yes?" said as deep voice. I turned around to see a very tall man in a large suit. I approached him.

"I'm here to see Toma." I said nervously. He looked down at me questioningly. "I'm Rein!"

He gave me a smile and said, "Ah yes. Ms. Rein. I have heard a lot about you from the young master. Please come in. He is out right now for important business but please make yourself at home." he said as he guided me in. To me this felt a little awkward but as I talked with him a little more I started feeling a little comfortable around him.

We walked a path that lead through a large garden. _So beautiful! I've never seen these flowers before!_ I thought as I passed by. When we reached the end of the garden, it lead to a gigantic mansion. _Woah... I think this house is even bigger than Shade's..._ I thought as I was lead in by a maid. I looked around the large halls at the amazing decors and designs. Everything was just too great to explain.

I was lead to a large waiting room and took a seat on the sofa. One of the maids brought me tea and some snacks. "Wait you're-" I said as I got a better look at her. "You're Toma's personal maid aren't you!" I said as I recognized the blond hair and pigtails. She had hazel brown eyes and wore a green maid outfit. She was just a tad bit shorter than me.

"Eh? How did you know?" she asked as she stepped back.

"I'm pretty sure you know Shade. All he told me was that you were Toma's personal maid." I said. "Come on and sit down! I don't want to sit in this giant waiting room all alone." I whispered. She smiled and took a seat.

"So you know Shade huh? Toma and him go way back." the girl said as she gave a sad smile. She suddenly became shocked and pushed the story aside. "Sorry. I don't think you would want to hear about their story." she said as she laughed it off.

"You don't have to worry. I already know the story from Shade. Also you don't have to be so formal with me. I just can't talk with you like that." I said.

"Alright. I've heard so much about you from Toma! He seems to like you a lot!" she said energetically. "It's sort of mysterious. He has never acted like that before. Not even in front of me." she said in a sort of sad way.

"You don't have to worry um... uuhhh..."

"Chiffon. My name is Chiffon." she said.

"You don't have to worry Chiffon! But don't tell me... Do you like him?" I said teasingly. She started to blush.

"N-No! It's just that I have known him for a very long time. So this is surprising to me." she said.

"How did you become his personal maid anyways?" I asked.

"Well, since I was his childhood friend I usually spent a lot of time with him. But since he was the son of a business man he was always busy. But luckily when I was born, I was gifted with the ability to learn things easily. So I was smart enough to pass the private school exams with the highest score and was given the position of Toma's personal maid. It made things easier for him too because his personal maid was someone he knew. But maid training was actually pretty tough because of all the formalities. So it took me some time but I'm officially his maid now!" she said.

"Hahaha! That's great to hear. But you are seriously that smart! Wow!" I said. "I have no experience in school what-so-ever." I said as I sighed.

"Mysterious, mysterious. I can't understand why Toma is so fascinated by you." Chiffon said. _What? What does she mean by fascinated?_

"Neither can I." I replied. When I did there was a sudden ring at the door-bell.

"Master Toma must be back. I'll go put everything away ok?" she said as she gathered everything. "See you later Rein." Chiffon said as she waved good-bye. I waved back and gave her a smile in reply. After a couple moments, the foot steps in the halls got closer and closer. Once they reached the waiting room, I saw a surprised Toma standing at the front of the hallway.

"Rein! I'm surprised you came to visit! Especially so early in the morning! What brings you here?" Toma said as he walked to the couch on the other side.

"Oh, I came to apologize for yesterday about suddenly leaving you at the aquarium. Shade can be such a huge idiot sometimes." I said as I gave a slight laugh.

"I know what you mean." he replied. "But I'm glad you came to visit. Why don't you have something to drink?" Toma said as he motioned a maid over. It was Chiffon and she was carrying a tray of 2 tea cups.

"You don't have to worry. I already ha-" I was suddenly cut off when I felt something cold and wet splash all over me. Chiffon had tripped over the rug and accidentally spilled the tea on me.

* * *

**Now you know the character! Also Ill be deleting two of my stories because one I really messed up on and the other I lost inspiration to write. They are Some Secrets Must Be Kept and Wish List. Wish List I'm reediting but Some Secrets Must Be Kept will be gone for good. Srry if you liked that story! Also don't panic if you see a christmas story somewhere in the middle of January because its just me, being the person I am, posting a random Christmas story in the middle of January.**** Review plz!~**


	26. The Plan

**I just went to to a restaurant where there was this other guy who looked almost like my brother. P.S. One of the scenes I used was a scene based off Kaichou Wa Maid-sama**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

After I had the tea dumped all over me, Toma insisted that I had taken a shower. In the end I couldn't refuse. "So now what?" I said as I rubbed the soap on my head. "We were leaving today so it's not like I can stay here any longer." I sighed. When I finished washing everything, I stepped out of the shower and went to check grab my clothes. But instead of finding my clothes, I found something else.

I opened the door outside slightly and asked the maid next to me, "What happened to my original clothes?" She didn't turn around to reply.

"The young master told us to wash your clothes while you were showering. So please wear this while you wait." she replied.

"O-Ok, but I just wanted to ask why it's that?" I said as I walked back inside.

"This is what the young master wishes." she replied. I mumbled a quiet ok and closed the door. I gave an unsure look to the clothes but finally decided to wear it. _Well, it's not like I don't like it. I just don't understand why this?_ I said as I took it out. I carefully slipped it on and put everything that came with it on.

When I walked to the mirror, I stared in amazement at what I saw. "Waaaah! This looks so cute!" I said as I twisted my body to see other views. I wore a light blue dress that went up to my knees. It had a light blue bow with a dark blue lining as a pattern. At the bottom had small dark blue frills. I wore light blue gloves with a dark blue outer rim. The straps that held up the dress were tied together with smaller versions of the bow attached to my waist. I wore some kind of crown or mini tiara.

When I walked out, I headed towards the waiting room where I expected Toma to be waiting. But it seemed he was somewhere else again. But I saw Chiffon trying to clean the stain on the rug. "Chiffon! Do you know where Toma is? I need to get my clothes so I could leave. I don't really have that much time." I said as I ran to her. She was scrubbing hard on the stain and finally she sat down in disappointment.

"I'm pretty sure he is in the dining room in a conference." Chiffon said as she glared at the stain. Then she caught a look at me. "Rein?! What's with those clothes!?" she asked as she pointed at me. I gave an embarrassed laugh.

"The maids told me to bear with it for a little while." I said.

"But, you look like some kind of princess or something." Chiffon replied as she continuously looked me over.

"Thank you Chiffon. But I guess I'll talk to you later. can you tell me the way to the dining room?" I said.

"Just keep walking forward until you reach the second right." she responded as she went back to cleaning the stain. I waved good-bye and walked off, and as she turned back to the stain I saw her smile turn back into a frown.

I followed just as Chiffon said and took the second right. When I did, I came face to face with a large door. I opened it and stuck my head through the see Toma talking with a fat, bald man with a white beard and mustache. If anything he looked like Santa Claus. I had come at the right time because it seemed he was about done. "I'm glad to have met with you Toma. Let's discuss this another day." Santa man said.

"Ok. Bye Mr. Nick." Toma said. The Santa man walked towards the large door and I stood aside to let him pass. When he left, I walked in and greeted Toma.

"Hey Toma. Is it ok if I get my regular clothes back? I actually have to be leaving soon and I only came here to apologize." I said as I walked up to him. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Hmmm, I knew those clothes would suit you. You have the image of a princess." Toma said as he got up. "It's sad to see you change out of it but if that's what you want then ok. But just hear my last request. Let me give you a tour of the house." is what he said.

"Ok. But that's it alright?" I replied as I followed him out the door. He show me on the first floor the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the movie room, the toy room, the work room, and the library. On the second floor was a bunch of bedrooms. It took some time considering how big each room was and once I thought that the second floor was the last, I was wrong.

"There is still one last place I want to show you." He lead me to a secret set of stairs hidden under a floor board and let me go in first. At the very bottom was a dark room with three small rooms separated by thick walls. Small streaks of light could be seen through some cracks in the wall and some cracks in the floor board.

"Woah! This place looks so weird!" I said as I wandered inside one of the small spaces. Suddenly I heard a loud clang and the sound of a click. I turned around to see bars blocking my exit. "Uwaaah! I'm stuck! Toma, what happened?!" I said as I ran to the bars. But instead of a reply I heard a low chuckle.

"You're so naive Rein." he said in a low tone. The words he said seemed crash right on top of me. _That's... that's the same thing... Shade... told me..._ I thought as I let go of the bars.

"What's the meaning of this!" I shouted as I stared at Toma. But stared straight back into my eye. The cold, merciless look he had made me flinch.

"It's actually very simple Rein. The time when Chiffon spilled the tea on you to the dress to now was all planned by me. Everything was planned from the beginning you stepped into this house." he said as he sat on the stairs.

"Everything?" I said.

"Yes. But the first time we met was just a mere coincidence." he replied. "I never would have thought that you were that close to Shade. But it was a pity really. You were such an interesting girl but you just had to be friends with a fool like him."

"But what is all this for? What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"You are the key that will bring Shade over here. That is when the final battle will begin to decide it all." he said as he started heading for the stairs. But before he left he gave one last grin and closed the floor board, causing the largest light in the room to become a small beam from the ceiling.

"Well your plan will fail. Shade won't come for me..." I said in a quiet tone. Tears started forming in my eyes. Suddenly, the familiar surroundings and feelings washed over me. The event that took place when I was younger started coming back to me. I grabbed my head and held it in my hands. Then I shut my eyes tightly. _No... Please don't!__  
_

* * *

**No One's POV (What was happening while Rein was at Toma's)**

All the girls were sitting in the toy room waiting for the guys to get finished packing. Suddenly Lione thought of something that she had always wondered about. "Fine, once I heard that you and Rein were involved in an event that happened when you were little. Is that true?" Mirlo and Fine stared at her.

"Lione! What makes you think she wants to talk about it?!" Mirlo whispered in her ear.

"No, no. It's alright. It wasn't bad." Fine said as she sipped a juice box.

"What? Fine and Rein was involved in an event when she was little?" Shade suddenly asked as he walked in. "Why didn't you tell me this? You know that we never keep secrets from each other." Shade said. Suddenly he remembered all the secrets he had been keeping from her and just sighed.

"Well, you never asked." Fine replied simply.

"So what exactly happened?" Mirlo asked curiously. Shade sat down at the edge of the couch and listened as she started the story. It seemed a lot like the teacher telling a story to kindergardeners.

"We were involved in a kidnapping incident."

* * *

**Hahaha! I put a cliff-hanger! Now you must wait plz review!**


	27. Unspoken Past

**Heeeey homework suddenly started piling up... I hav midterms next week and I need to reach my reading goal or else I will be taken out of my class and moved to a different one... THAT IS REALLY BAD!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

The maids were cleaning out the rooms on the last day of school. One had been cleaning the drawers and found the letter Rein had written. "It's addressed to Master Shade."

* * *

"We were involved in a kidnapping incident." Fine said. Everyone stared at Fine in shock. But kept silent. By that time, even Bright, Auler, and Tio had walked in. They took a seat and Shade whispered what was happening to them. "It was a couple years ago. I think when we were 5 or 6. Rein and I were playing hide-n-seek outside in the front yard."

* * *

**Fine's POV/Flashback**

_"Hey Rein, how come you always find me when we play hide-n-seek?" I asked._

_"It's the same for me too Fine. You always end up finding me no matter where I'm hiding." she replied with a wide smile._

_"I guess you're right." I replied as we got up again. "Anyways it's your turn to hide. So let's start!" I shouted energetically. Both of us ran towards a large pole so I could start counting. But before we got to start we heard the sound of an ice cream truck coming by._

_"Ice cream!" we shouted in unison as we followed the sound. The song led us to a white ice cream truck with a gigantic ice cream on top and the flavor printed on the side. "Which flavor? Which flavor?" we both said again._

_"Don't worry kids. We have plenty of flavors to choose from. Let me show you some more in the back." the driver said. He wore a hat that covered most of his face and had stubbles on his chin. He got out of the truck and led us to the back. He opened the doors slowly and we peeked inside. He led us in and we started looking around at all the flavors._

_While we were distracted the driver shut the door in the back and climb to the front of the van. Then he started driving to who knows where. But Rein and I only thought he was taking us to see some more flavors of ice cream and such. "I wonder what other flavors he has..." Rein said as she looked around._

_"Maybe I'll just take the dulce de leche!" I said as I tried to reach for it. As I tried to grab it, I lost my balance because there was a sudden swerve. The ice cream came crashing down along with me. It popped open, but on the inside of the box was instead a bunch of strange liquids or something._

_"Eh? What kind of ice cream man sells this?" Rein said as she looked at it. She took one of the liquids, opened it and took a small whiff. Suddenly she fell to the ground, unconscious. So I took a whiff myself and I too blacked out._

* * *

"Ok, wait, wait, wait. So you both followed a complete stranger to the back of a white van and when he closed it, you thought he was bringing you to see more flavors?" Shade asked doubtfully. Fine gave him a sour look.

"What can you expect from 5 year olds?" Fine asked. Shade just sighed. "Anyways, when I came to, both of us were no longer in a van."

* * *

_"Fine? Where are we?" Rein asked. "I can't even move. And my head hurts." she said. I saw her sitting by a pole, struggling to move her hands. I was going to check what was wrong when I realized that I couldn't move either. When I looked at Rein again, I realized that she had her hands tied up around the pole._

_"I'm scared Rein. This isn't an ice cream place!" I shouted. _

_"I'm scared too Fine. This place looks so creepy." Rein said. I looked around too. The entire place looked like an old and abandoned factory. Streaks of light came through the small window in front of us. On the ground was a bunch of cracks and dust. Something dry and dark red was smeared nearby the pole. "You don't think..." Rein started as she looked at where I was looking._

_"The little brats have finally woken up." I heard someone say behind us. It was the driver and he had a nasty grin on his face and was holding some kind of needle in his hand. He walked closer to us and as he did, his grin seemed to get wider and wider. It was one I could never forget._

_For days he abused and tortured us. He only gave us food when the light had disappeared from the inside of the factory and when he did, it was still barely enough. Rein and I had lost count of how many days we had been there. Bruises and cuts had covered most of our bodies and we grew sickly. But we were sure our parents had been looking for us._

_One day though. I had managed to escape. The ropes had gotten a bit loose and I was able to slip my hands out. I saw Rein still trying to move her hands but there was no luck. "Rein, I got free." I was able to say stiffly. My entire body hurt from the abuse. Rein slowly turned, also in pain._

_"That's great. Help me get free too before he returns." Rein said as she slowly tried to struggle. But each time she did, she froze in pain. _

_"Ok." I crawled up to her hands and tried to untie the not. Rein tried to pull her hands out. "Come on! I'm almost there!" I said as I tried to bear with the pain. But it was too late. Rein was the first to notice him. _

_"FINE, RUN!" is what she yelled. I caught a glance of the driver and started running as fast as I could._

_"Trying to escape are we?" the driver said as he started chasing me. But Rein was able to trip him before he continued running. "Why you little...!" As I got farther, his voice became more muffled. But I was able to here Rein's screams of pain from the distance, knowing that he must have been punishing Rein much worse by now._

_'I must hurry!' is what I thought as I started running faster. By body was sore and hurting and finally, when I had reached the streets, I had fallen unconscious._

* * *

"When I had woken up, I was at my parent's house." Fine finished. Everyone stared in surprise.

"But what happened to Rein?" Shade asked before anyone else could. Fine gave a sad look.

"That actually remains a mystery to me. Each time I tried to mention her, they just avoided it and acted like she never existed. I didn't really know why. But suddenly one day she came home along with the police. But she never told me anything at all. But I could tell something had happened when I escaped." As Fine told the story, a maid had walked up to Shade and handed him a letter.

"But I knew one thing that was for sure..." Shade skimmed the letter and suddenly looked wide-eyed. Then he immediately ran off leaving the letter behind, and everyone in confusion.

_But there was one thing I knew for sure... and that was that Rein never wanted to be alone like that again._

* * *

**I guess you could say I sorta messed up. I just now realized that this story is somewhat all over the place CX Plz review anyways**


	28. Intended Battle

**Hey guyz! Srry forz notz updatin. Midterms and science fair are taking up so much time. I hav a question for viewers. Do you guys hate it when your in middle school and you hav a friend of opposite gender and your other friends suddenly start thinking your dating? It happened to me just yesterday just because I was arguing with my bus buddy's stupid older brother who I hate. It seriously sucks ****-_- Enjoy...**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Shade continuously ran towards anywhere. Any place he'd expected Rein to be. He'd ran through all the lanes, entering clothing stores, shoe stores, snack shops, restaurants, even toy stores. But Rein was no where to be found. Shade had known she had left in the morning, knowing that she was angry at him but now he regretted having that argument with her. But there was only one place he had left and hoped that she hadn't gone there. Toma's house.

He passed the dozens of people crowded at the lane owned by Toma's father. Taking advantage of every open gap he found. Finally he reached a random cooking shop. A fat man with a brown mustache stood out front calling out to people to try their knew sample of velvet red cake.

"Hey mister, can you tell me the address of the home owned by the 'young master.'" Shade tried hard to make sure no annoyance was heard in his voice when he said that. The fat man called out a little bit longer until he finally took a break.

He glanced at Shade giving him an irritated look. "Look boy. I have a business to run so I don't have time for ridiculous questions." he fanned him self with his chef hat.

"I see you haven't recognized me yet." Shade said as he looked at him directly in the eyes. The chef seemed to flinch and he seemed to finally realize who Shade was.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Let me write it down for you." he took out the notepad and pen from his shirt pocket and immediately started writing it down. THen he handed it to Shade who started running off as he handed it to him.

"Thanks man." Shade called out as he ran in the direction of the location. The address lead him towards the far end of the island on the right side. It was quite far from the bird island but you would be able to reach it in about an hour and a half if you walked.

The path lead to the woods nearby the shore. Shade walked up it, each step he took made him feel even more disgusted then the last. His reason: he had went on vacation with him once here. Once Shade took his first step onto the familiar land, the memories came back to him. He didn't need the paper any longer so he didn't care when it had gone missing from his pocket.

When he reached the large gate, he didn't bother to ring the doorbell. Instead Shade leaped over the gate considering how short it was. As he walked closer to the door, he realized how irritated he was of this place. _I might have liked this place if it wasn't owned by that guy..._ Shade thought. Before he reached out to open the door, he stopped. The door was opened up by a maid, as though she were expecting him to be there that entire time._  
_

"Welcome back, master Shade." she said as he walked in. But Shade ignored her and walked towards the living room. The entire house was mapped out in his mind so he knew where what was. As he passed by Chiffon, she stumbled and fell from shock that Shade had actually come. Dropping all the things she held in her hand onto the ground. But Shade had offered no help what-so-ever and continued towards the living room, taking a right, then another right, until he reached the very entrance door to the living room. Toma saw him enter.

"Shade, welcome back. What brings you here?" Toma asked innocently. But Shade already knew that he was faking.

"Stop with the jokes Toma and tell me where Rein is. I know she is here." Shade replied harshly. But it had no effect on Toma.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know well enough that Rein came here to do something." Shade replied staring at him straight in his eyes. "Something stupid like apologizing." he mumbled. "I also know you much better than you'd expect."

Toma's eyes seemed to lose it's innocence. The smile had turned into a smirk. "I guess you do. Which means that you must also know the reason for all of this."

"The final battle. The one that will decide it all. I have never forgotten." Shade's scowl stayed the same. "So what are the conditions."

Toma's smile faded and became something else. "We will play three games. The first and second round will be chosen according to the type of games we like. But for the last game, we will play something special. The one who wins will take Rein with them and the one who loses can never involve their self with the opponent again."

Shade scoffed. "I should have known you would have proposed something like this. You were always fond of playing games."

"So the first round will be chosen by me. It will be a simple game, one that we have played many times before." Toma arrogantly said. "We will have a little game of chess."

"Give me some time to think about it Toma. You know that I have a lot of things to my liking."

Toma put his fake smile back on. "Take all the time you need Shade."

"But I still have one more condition. Let me meet Rein. I want to make sure she is ok." Shade stated firmly. Toma just turned around.

"Just follow me. I will be kind enough to let you meet her." Toma said devilishly. Shade had his suspicions, but he left them alone As long as he got to met Rein, he was okay with facing whatever happened.

Toma lead him towards the hidden floor board. He lifted it up and it opened to a flight of stairs that lead deep underground. Shade took the path. "I'll be waiting in the living room when you have decided your answer." Toma said as he closed the floor board. Then he walked off, leaving Shade to wander off down the flight of stairs.

"Man, that guy is just a pain in the butt. Why would he have this kind of place in his house?" Shade said as he looked around with a strange look. When he finally reached the area where the jail cells connected he heard small whimpers or something. "Rein?" Shade silently called. Suddenly the whimper grew silent. "Rein?!" Shade called out louder. He looked around trying to find her, but there was nothing but empty space. Shade finally realized that Rein wasn't just stuck inside the hidden room, she was placed inside the jail cell.

He ran to each and every cell, checking to see if Rein was in there doing something. "Rein!" Shade called out out when he reached the jail cell she was in. Rein was all bundled up in a corner, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Re-"

"No! Please, d-don't!" Rein called out. She raised her head from her knees, her eyes had lost the glow it once had. She turned her head towards Shade and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry!" she shouted again as she tried to make herself scooch backwards. But failed since the corner of the wall blocked her.

"Rein, calm down! It's just me!" Shade said hoping she would recognize him. She still backed away in fear. "Rein ple-"

"STOP!"she shrieked. Shade froze in place as she watched Rein curl up into a ball in the corner. He gave her a sad look, wondering what she had gone through during the time she was kidnapped.

"Rein, don't worry. You are not alone." Shade said gently. "You were never alone." Rein looked up from her legs at this statement. A sudden realization struck her.

"S-Shade?" Rein asked as she squinted her eyes. The light made it hard for her to see.

"Yeah. It's me Rein." Shade said as he crouched to get a better look at her. To him, she looked like a lost puppy right now.

"But, I thought you said... you didn't care about me anymore." Rein said. She steadily got up and tried to reach the bars.

"Well that's what I thought. Until I read your love letter to me." Shade said with a slight chuckle. Rein was so surprised that she almost fell back. Before she could say anything, Shade answered for her. "One of the maids gave it to me after cleaning out the bedrooms so we could leave." Rein was at least two feet away from Shade.

"Shade, you were right all along. Toma was faking this entire time. I should have believed you..." Rein had finally the bars and Shade could see the tears that were in her eyes. He wiped them away with his finger.

"Don't worry Rein. I could understand since it was you. Just be careful and wait for a little bit. Toma has set up this game. The only way to get you back is to win at least two of them and that is what I plan to do." Shade said. "Also you don't have to be alone ever again. I promise that I will never leave you alone, not now or ever again. But in return, you have to tell me your side of the story."

Rein gave a small smile. "So Fine told you about it huh. Alright. I'll tell you." Rein replied. Shade smiled back in reply.

"I have to get going. Just calm down and hang in there. And don't think about that incident ok?!" Shade shouted, already running up the stairs. But Shade as already far ahead to hear her answer.

When he reached the very top, he walked down the corridors and into the living room. "My choice is swordplay." Shade immediately said when he walked inside. Toma place his cup and papers down.

"Well, let's begin our battle." Toma said as he got up, standing in an arrogant way. Shade lifted it up his right foot and placed it firmly in front of him.

"I don't plan on losing"

* * *

**Something went sort of wrong... I lost my ideas cuz of tests Also Im very sad! I miserably failed my language arts test... I couldnt analyz a poem correctly so now it is read in a really messed up fashion ;-; **


	29. Game 1: Chess

**I guess for each game it will be one chapter? Not really sure. The chess part might be a bit shorter becuz I just cant describe chess games. i might just make them talk while moving the pieces. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Bright, did you where figure out where Shade went?" Fine asked as she walked down the stairs of the beach house. Bright looked up at her as he walked back to the table where everyone else was sitting and waiting, playing games to pass the time.

"No, not yet. He just ran off so suddenly." Bright replied hopelessly. At that moment, Tio cam in to the room with a phone in his hands. Everyone's heads turned to him.

"Guys! There's a voice mail on this phone! They seem to know where Shade was!" Tio said. He pushed a button to replay the message.

_'Good evening. Your friends Rein and Shade are out attending to important business. They will be back as soon as everything is settled here. So please don't worry about them and be patient. They will be back soon enough.' _Then the message ended. It was a message from Chiffon, but of course no one knew that.

"They're out attending important business? But why?" Lione asked as she stared at the phone.

"I don't know. Considering it's Shade, I would have expected him to have taken care of it earlier." Bright replied as he rubbed his chin.

"Why don't you check the collar ID. It might tell us something." Mirlo suggested as she pointed at the small screen.

"It doesn't really say much. It says it came from an unknown location." Auler answered as he leaned in closer.

"Guess we'll just have to wait." Tio said as he handed the phone to Bright.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Chiffon had lead the two boys to a large room that was completely empty. The roof was rounded and the floor was jet black, along the walls were three rows of seats. In front of all three of them was a computer with many controls.

"This is the area where the first round will take place. Please stand behind the line on each side." Chiffon ordered. Both boys turned around to face each other's backs and walked behind the lines. "This place is a mini tournament area. All sorts of games take place here. Please wait while I set up the chess game." Chiffon started clicking some keys in front of the computer, the computer screen reflecting off of her eyes.

She typed in many keys quickly and finally there was a one last click, then a loud WHIRR sound the computer made, indicating that it was processesing the information. Suddenly a large, virtual, chess table appeared, extending to each line where the boys stood behind. A small virtual screen appeared in front of the boys. Displaying the playing board and the pieces. From one side, it looked transparent but from the other, it was just some black screen.

"The rules are the same as a normal game. The most important one, take out the king." Chiffon said. She raised her hand in the air. "Good luck." And brought it down, signaling the start of the game.

Toma was white so he was the first to go. He moved his first piece, which was the pawn in front of the king two spaces forward. Chiffon had left by then, but making sure that if someone cheated, it would be notified to the players on their screen. Shade was next. He moved the pawn that was in front of the king as well and moved it forward one space.

The first couple of moves was spent in silence. Toma finally moved his king and castled. "Why move the king? If you're confident, you should be able to leave him at his seat." Shade said, moving his rook.

"Let me tell you this in a figurative way. If the king doesn't move along with the servants, how can he ever expect them to listen." Toma replied as finished his turn.

"That kind of strategy, I don't believe in." Shade replied, knocking one of Toma's pieces off the board.

Toma just smirk, but Shade couldn't see it through the solid black covering Toma. "But this is something I'd expect you yo know best." Toma said. But it had no affect on Shade. He just moved his pieces regularly, ignoring the statement Toma had just made. Another moment of silence passed.

Shade had finally brought up a conversation. "Why did you suddenly want to settle everything now? I mean, you could have done it a long time ago and in a different way." Shade said as he moved his remaining bishop, knocking another of Toma's pieces.

Toma studied the board on his screen carefully. "I guess I could have. But this way is more interesting." Toma said with a sigh.

"But why are you involving others in this entire mess?" Shade said, trying to sound as calm as he possibly could. _Why would he involve Rein?_

Toma gave off a slight chuckle. "That's the thing with you Shade. You always care about who gets involved and who doesn't. But to me, that doesn't matter. To me, the success of the company comes first, and I will do whatever it takes to make my father proud. But the fact you don't want to get those important to you involved," Toma said. He studied the board one last time. "Will be your downfall." He moved the queen into the queen so it diagonally hit the king. "Checkmate." Toma said as he brought his hand down.

Shade looked at the board, partially dumbfounded. His king had been cornered at the very edge of the board by the queen and the rook. But he hadn't lost confidence yet. "Fine. Whatever you say, but this isn't over. We still have two more rounds left, and I don't plan on losing either." Shade said as his screen closed. As it descended, Shade saw Toma's face get revealed.

"I look forward to your performance during the swordplay match." Toma said as he started walking off to look for Chiffon.

* * *

While Shade and Toma had their chess match, Chiffon had snuck to the hallway that connected the library, the work room, and the second floor. She was searching for the secret underground basement in hopes of helping Rein. _It has to be around here somewhere!_ Chiffon thought in panic. She knew she didn't have much time to search so she started immediately.

She searched every possible place it could be. All Chiffon knew was that the secret basement was somewhere around this area. She had followed Toma and Rein up to here and heard some strange sounds. Then when they returned, it was just Toma by himself. Chiffon also clearly remembered Toma telling her it was a basement hidden underground but that was all he said. _Come on!_

When she finally stepped on a rug in the dead center of the hall way, she almost tripped because of some hole. "Uwa!" she screamed. She covered her mouth and looked around, hoping no one heard. Then she sighed in relief and lifted the rug below her. It revealed a bunch of floorboards and some strange space where Chiffon guess the hand goes to lift it up. To make sure she lifted it and checked. Then but it down with a small smile and memorized its place.

Chiffon then skipped off back to the entrance to the arena, and waited outside for Toma's next instructions. _I must not worry. All of this will hopefully end soon._ Chiffon thought to herself. At least twenty-minutes later Toma walked out.

"Chiffon, I need you to set up the next game. Swordplay is what it is." Toma said.

"S-Sword...play?" Chiffon said nervously. Toma gave her a sharp look and nodded.

"I expect you to make it seem interesting." Toma replied as he walked off. Chiffon froze in place. In Swordplay, Toma definitely was someone not to be trifled with.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys. Been getting lazy and taking long rests. Also iv been thinking about another story I plan on making. XP Plz review!**


	30. Game 2: Swordplay

**Game 2 BEGINZ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry for slow updates too**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Chiffon prepared everything in the arena area. She typed in some commands in the computer which switched the chess board to a large flat circle. In the center were two swords and some chest guards. "Please take your equipment and get ready your stances." Chiffon said as she held out her hand.

Both Shade and Toma walked towards the middle and grabbed their equipment. Then they walked towards the opposite edge of the circle and put on the equipment. Chiffon started explaining the rules. "It is a simple game of swordplay. You can strike anywhere you want but you cannot create any fatal wounds that could cause death to the opponent. Whoever falls to the ground first will lose the game." Chiffon raised her hand in the air again. "Start." she said, bringing her hand down. Than she walked out leaving the two to fight.

Both opponents stood in place, waiting for the other to make a move. "Why are you taking so long Shade? If you take any longer, her trauma is just going to get worse." Toma taunted. _  
_

"Tch!" Shade said, getting stiff. Then he almost lost it. "There is no way I am losing to someone like you!" Shade said as he charged at Toma.

* * *

Chiffon knew that this was her chance. She didn't have much time though. After Toma and her moved away, for years Toma had trained in swordplay, knowing he would one day challenge Shade again. Swordplay was Shade's specialty so Toma had planned it out from the beginning.

Chiffon ran to the area where that connected the three rooms. She walked up to the carpet that hid the floorboard and lifted it up. Then she opened it and walked down the staircase.

When Chiffon reached the bottom she saw the prison cells and a small figure moving in one of them. "Hey, Rein, are you there?" Chiffon asked. Rein was sitting in the corner. Her head was resting on the wall next to her with her legs tucked under her and her arms resting beside her. "Just like a princess in jail." Chiffon whispered as she stared at her. In the dim light, Chiffon noticed the tear-stains. "Rein!" Chiffon called out louder.

Automatically Rein shouted, "No! Please!" Chiffon was started. When she looked at Rein, she saw the fear in her eyes, as though Rein had seen someone die right before her. This meant that her trauma had not faded yet.

"Rein, it's me, Chiffon. Are you alright?" Chiffon asked, afraid that Toma scared her somehow while she was down here.

Rein looked over at the Chiffon slowly, still afraid even though she had just told her who she is. Then, she got calm. "Chiffon? What are you doing down here?" Rein asked slowly.

"I came here to help you. Toma has gotten a bit out of hand lately." Chiffon said as she started looking at the lock.

"I can see that already." Rein said in a soft tone. "Why is he... so evil?" Rein asked. Chiffon just stared at her then back at the lock.

"He actually isn't as evil as you think. Toma did choose to act like this but he had his reason to." Chiffon tried to pick the lock. "Man! This lock is so complicated to pick!" Chiffon said irritably.

Rein's face seemed a little intrigued by the statement. Her face also formed a small smile. "Is that so..."

"DANG IT! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A LOCK LIKE THIS BEFORE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Chiffon shrieked as she tried to force it open. Rein just stared at her with confusion.

* * *

Toma and Shade had been fighting for a couple of minutes. Shade had fallen into Toma's trap which brought him to a disadvantage. "What's wrong Shade? You look a little tired out." Toma said as he pointed his sword at him. Shade huffed and wiped sweat off the side of his face. He had about two cuts on his left arm, one large and one small and a large but on his right leg.

Toma was perfectly clear of injuries, but Shade wasn't just about to give up. "There is... no... way... I'm giving up... just yet!" Shade shouted as he charged at Toma. But Toma swiftly dodged and swiped the left side of his cheek.

"Just face it Shade. You are no longer a match for me. Once I win this battle, you will have to stay out of my way." Shade took a large breath. "And you will have to say good-bye to her for good." Toma said with a smirk. This seemed to trigger something inside of Shade. But he never said anything. Instead, Shade took on a new stance with one hand behind his back and his sword pointed outward. Toma looked at him in surprise and then smirked.

This time. instead of Shade making the first move, it was Toma. He was confident after the years of training that he was sure to win against Shade. But Shade swiftly dodged Toma. "That was just luck." Toma said cockily. Then he went in for another strike. But this time Shade, to Toma's surprise, redirected the sword to pass him. _What?!_

"Is that really all that you had?" Shade asked in disappointment. Toma looked at him again and gritted his teeth.

"It's still just starting!" Toma started throwing a lot of jabs at him. But Shade dodged every single one swiftly. _I never expected him to lose his cool over something like this..._ Shade thought as he continued dodging. _Why can't I hit him!_ Toma fumed. Finally he directed a sword the side and held it in place to make sure Toma didn't try and strike on more time. Shade then lifted his sword and placed it above his shoulder.

"You know, your shoulder is wide open." Shade said. Then he slashed it, making creating a large cut in Toma's shoulder. "So is your elbow, your leg, your face." Shade said, cutting them all swiftly without creating severe injuries. "All of them are wide open." Shade then suddenly brought the sharp end of the sword under Toma's chin. Making Toma fall backwards into the ground. "With that, I win." Shade said as he stabbed the sword into the ground.

_It can't be. I trained for years in swordplay and in account to the injuries I gave him he should have barely been able to move! All that practice and I still can't beat him!_ Toma looked up at Shade to see his glare. Then he realized something. _No, this isn't practice. This is the real deal! Royal swordplay!_ Shade then turned around and put the equipment down in the center.

Some maids had entered and helped Toma up. Then they started treating both of their wounds and getting them ready for the final game.

* * *

**This actually felt shorter than I usually make it. So just in case I shall tell you a story about my personal life again ^-^**

**Okay so I was on the bus and now we have assigned seats. SOOOOO I sit right behind two third graders i know who like to make stuff out of paper and in front of the guy I hate a lot. Anyways, while I was talking to one of my friends in 6th grade, the two third graders i knew started pelting me with paper triangles. They had like 10 of them and they kept throwing it at me so I got annoyed and started throwing it back at them. Suddenly one of the third graders thrws one at the guy I hate which creates a misunderstanding. He thought I threw it at him so he starts throwing them at me. Now IIIIII hav to pelt the guy I hate and two third graders with triangles. Then the third graders stole my bookbag. When they finally left the bus, the guy I hate stole my book bag and started snooping through my planner which had some of my weird doodles in it. -.- Then he started pelting me with triangles again. THE END X3 Review the main story plz!**


	31. Game 3 Is What!

**Game 3 haz now begun... Who will win in this kind of challenge? hehehe The third game might be 2 chapters cuz its a maze...**

* * *

**No One's POV**

It took some time before the both of them were rested enough to continue. Swordplay caused a lot of injuries for both of them so the last game would be a bit harder. "Toma, what's the last game? I want to get this over with already." Shade said as he sat up from the bed. Toma was already up and walking out the door.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. Some maids will guide us to the area." And just as he said, some maids had come and told them to follow. They lead the both of them to the work room and brought down a huge TV. One of the maids started explaining some of the rules.

"For the very last tournament, you both will be entering an underground maze." Shade sat there, completely dumbfounded.

"A-A maze?!" Shade shouted. "Why a maze?!" The lady just continued explaining as though Shade didn't say anything.

"The maze is connected to a variety of tunnels that lead around this island. As you travel through the tunnels you might encounter some strange things. But your main objective, reach the goal before your opponent." she paused as though waiting for someone to ask her something.

Shade was that someone. "What is the goal going to be exactly?"

"The goal shall be the blue haired girl." Shade gasped. Toma gave showed a strange smile.

"It's going to be... Rein?"

"Yes. You will get at least three hints. The first one will be played right now on this large TV. Let me turn it on." The maid picked up a remote and turned on the TV.

* * *

"Rein, don't worry! I'm so close!" Chiffon said as she tried to pick the lock.

"It doesn't look like that to me..." Rein said as she looked at her. Chiffon was practically trying to tear the lock off with her legs forcefully pushing on the bars instead of it being on the ground. "Well, I'm at least glad you're here. I'm not so lonely anymore." Rein said.

"Oh yeah. What was that all about anyways?" Chiffon said as she returned to her normal self.

"It's trauma that I got when I was younger. I really don't want to talk about it." Rein bit her lip while remembering it.

"Oh, ok. Anyways, I think I'm so close! I just need something else! I'm gonna go grab it so wait here. I still have some time before game 3 starts."

"Right, the game. I just hope Shade is alright." Rein said as she sighed. She leaned against the wall out of boredom. "Hurry back!" Rein shouted as Chiffon stepped on only three steps. That was when the floor beneath Rein's cell suddenly opened. "Eh?" When she looked down, all she could see was black. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!" Rein shouted as she fell.

Chiffon heard the shriek and ran back to the cell. On the other side of the bars, the floor closed up, swallowing Rein beneath the grounds. "So Rein was being used for the third game?" Chiffon said as she stared at the floor.

* * *

Shade stared at the TV in shock as Rein fell. "This will not harm her in any way. There are cameras within the maze that will watch you just in case something happens. There are also secret tubes that we can access that will help you if you get lost or if you lose the 3rd game. Right now she must be sliding through the tube." Toma and Shade watched as Rein was transported to some random area underground.

She finally reached bottom near the sea. "Ouch! That actually hurts a lot... But what the heck is this place?" Rein said as she looked around. She was trapped inside some sort of clear box. "AND I CAN"T EVEN MOVE AROUND THIS PLACE!" Rein shouted as she pushed on the glass. The screen suddenly shut off leaving.

"Both of you will start at the basement. Whoever gets to Rein first shall win the games. Are you both ready?" Both of them nodded. The maid then lead them to the basement. She nodded towards Toma who was suppose to take it on from there. He moved a small box and flipped a switch that opened two hidden doors in the wall.

"Wouldn't this put me at a disadvantage since you live right on top of it?" Shade asked.

"Actually, this is the very first time I am ever going to travel the maze. So we both have an equal chance of winning." Toma said. He gave Shade one of his fake smiles and entered the door on the left. Shade got irritated and entered the one on the right.

"Rein, I will definitely find you first!" Shade mumbled to himself furiously.

He marched into the maze that was lit by dim torch lights. Everything was strangely old fashioned. The walls were crumbled and old with rusty iron bars dug into them. Torches hanging off of them. The walls had scratches in them which made it easier to tell whether or not Shade had been there. The only strange thing was that the rocky tunnel seemed to have no twists or turns. Finally, Shade had reached a dead end. _Are you serious? Was that guy lying again?! Dang it, he pisses me off so much!_ Shade said as he punched the wall.

The wall suddenly started to crumbled which revealed a neon blue light. When all the rocks crumbled and fell, it revealed a transparent, glass tunnel that showed the oceans under the beach. Fishes swam by the glass where the light seemed to shine. _Never knew we had something like this under the land..._ Shade said as he looked around. He walked forward and that was when things started getting harder. There were so many intersects that it looked somewhat like a mirror.

He just took random turns, at each and every intersect, getting him even more lost. _I'm gonna get no where like this. Aha! Wait, when did I ever get this?_ Shade stared at the the mini survival kit that randomly appeared in his hand. _Oh well, I guess it will do. Rein, just wait for me. I am definitely coming for you!_

* * *

**Sooooo watcha think? it was short I know. But i wanted to stop it here.**_  
_


	32. Twists and Turns

**Once this story is done I shall start updating the lying game. Then a new story will appear hehehe... P.S. the format is very bad I know. I suck at knowing when new paragraphs should be written.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Shade hadn't been sure how far he had walked but what he did know was that he had been walking for hours. Right now he was frustrated and confused. Shade used the mini survival kit he held in his hand to mark the places he had been to by scratching it with the small knife. But since he didn't know how big the maze was, he just kept ending up in a more unfamiliar area.

"Dang it! How am I ever suppose to find Rein in a place like this?!" Shade shouted. The only things he could recognize in the maze was the fish that kept swimming by. But the fish dashed away when Shade even got close to the glass. He was at his wits end and he was worried about Rein.

The worst part was that there were tubes that were connected to the transparent glass that seemed to lead to somewhere special. He walked forward, thinking that there was a way ahead but instead of entering a new tunnel, he crashed straight into a wall. He stumbled backwards and looked up, putting his hand over his head to ease the pain. _What the..._ Shade looked up to see a perfectly normal tunnel in front of him. But when he reached out to it, some kind of invisible was stopped him._  
_

He moved his hands across the wall, trying to see if it was real or not. Shade couldn't even tell if it was an optical illusion or if it really was an invisible wall. _I know this is a maze but this is just ridiculous!_ Shade said. But instead of wasting time, he just took out the mini survival kit and put a mark on it to make sure he knew not to fall for the trick again. Then he continued, taking a right instead.

* * *

Rein sat inside the box wondering what to do. At some point she fell asleep and during that time, it seemed that she was moved to the maze area underground. Her glass box was directly under the maze tube that Toma and Shade were walking through. Rein was fascinated by the fish that swam by but she was still lonely. The fish would usually swim by one second, stop and stare, then leave the next. "I wonder what Shade's doing now." Rein leaned her head against the glass and closed her eyes. _I hope he's alright._

When Rein opened her eyes, this strange fish had popped up in front of her and startled her. She jumped back against the glass. "Woah! Were did you come from?" Rein said, even though knowing she won't get an answer. But the strangest thing to her was that it didn't swim away at the sudden movement. It just stayed right in front of the glass, as though watching her. It continued to stare at her for the past couple of minutes.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Rein wondered as she studied it. It still didn't move even though she shoved her face against the glass to get a better look at it. But she got bored of it. "What am I doing... Staring at a fish won't help me at all." She placed her hand in front of the fish and leaned against the glass. Then she closed her eyes. _Shade..._ Rein kept her head there for awhile.

When she moved her head away again, the fish had disappeared. But Rein noticed a faint, colorful light disappear in the distance.

* * *

Shade had been walking down a long glass tube for a very long time now. He couldn't think straight either so he couldn't tell whether something was wrong or not. But he didn't bother to check. Instead he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. His stomach was also grumbling. He guessed it was at least two by now. _I wish these people would just give me some food at least..._ Shade said as he rubbed his empty stomach.

As though someone had overheard his thoughts, he spotted an apple a little ahead of if. _If they seriously believe this is enough to suffice me, its not._ Shade thought as he picked it up. Then he took a big chomp on it and munched it delightfully. _I guess it will have to do._ He sighed and continued walking.

When his hunger died down a bit, he finally got his thoughts straight. _The maid said I got at least three hints. One was already used but I should still be able to use them anytime I want._ Shade thought as he rubbed his chin. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to tell them but he gave it a try. So he looked up and yelled, "Heeeeeeey! Maze people! I want to use my second hint!" There was no response._  
_

The next time he tried carving it in the glass with his survival kit. There was still no response. So he just gave up and continued walking forward. When he finally reached another intersection, he saw words that were rearranged on the floor in a strange way. It read:

_Follow the light and you shall find her._

That was all it said. Shade stared at it with annoyance. _Light__? But there's light almost anywhere! You've got be kidding me!_ Shade said as he tried wiping the letters off the ground. "Maze people! I want another hint that is better than this one!" Shade called out. When he looked at the ground again, a new statement appeared.

_Light is brightest in the dark._

Shade sighed in disappointment. He realized that he had just wasted his last hint. _These hints don't make any sense. I know that light is brightest in the dark but what does that have to do with finding Rein. I guess I'll just have to wait until dark._ Shade thought and sighed. _I seriously hate mazes..._

He continued without another thought. He was already tired too from the long walk but he couldn't stop until he found Rein. But for some reason he felt strange. He couldn't understand why he was so worried about Rein or why he was trying so desperately to find her. He planned on refusing Rein's confession since he was already going out with Fine but for some reason, something inside him kept telling him to do something. But he couldn't hear it.

By the time he had reached his fourth intersection after the hints, it was at least 4:00 P.M. Shade leaned on the wall, exhausted from the long walk. He guessed he had walked at least three miles. Out of curiosity, he tried shouting out for another hint. "Is it ok if I use a fourth hint? I mean, the first hint was something I couldn't decide. Would it be ok?" Shade asked as he slid down the wall to the ground.

His eyes were on the verge of closing. But before it did, he saw something written on the ground in front of him. He read it then shut his eyes, letting himself fall into unconsciousness. The words read:

_What does the light mean to you?_

* * *

**Sorry about the format. I suck when it comes to paragraphs because i cant tell when a new subject is started cause I read this thing where someone was complaining about how he had lost a lot of things and that was one paragraph but then it went on to how he lost this girl and he started talking about her but IT WAS STILL IN THE SAME PARAGRAPH! Gosh! -.- Please review**


	33. The Meaning of the Light

**I feel sad now because I keep getting killed by little kids on the bus ;-; The worst part is that I sit mostly with little kids becuz to me, the other middle school kids in the back are just waaaaay too boring but the elementary are just so... MEAN AND DEADLY! I wish I had more of my school friends on my bus instead of just my bus friends...**

* * *

Rein sat inside the glass box till night came. The oceans around her glowed a bright neon green and blue. It illuminated around Rein and fascinated her. "I thought the shores look pretty but underground is just... unbelievable!" Rein said as she looked around. At that moment, she felt as though all her worries had disappeared.

* * *

By the time Shade came back to consciousness, it was night. When he realized that, he jumped up to his feet. _How much time had I wasted sleeping?_ Shade thought. But he had no time to figure it out. He was panicking right now, thinking Toma was closer to Rein than him since he spent the last hours sleeping. He just started randomly running towards anywhere.

Suddenly he realized something. Each time he approached the walls, he saw the scratch mark he made with his survival kit. _Have I been going in circles?_ Shade asked himself. But he wasn't sure. Considering how everything was night, he couldn't tell where what was now. The only thing that guided his path was the glowing light on the ceiling above. _Light... _Shade's mind thought back to the three hints he got.

_That's it! It's gotta be!_ Shade thought. _They said to follow the light, and that light is brightest in the dark. The third hint must have meant that the light is a path. The neon lights in the sea are brightest in the dark which means if I follow this light, I'll be able to find her. _Shade looked up at the ceiling and traced it with his finger as much as he can.

Then he started running. He followed the glowing crystal like ceiling to wherever it lead. He took a left, then a right, then another right and so on... But it started to feel endless to him. Considering how fast he had been running, he expected to see some kind of sign that he was close. But there was nothing but ocean and rock.

The fish were visible in the glowing sea. The neon lights reflected their scales which gave them a peculiar color. But Shade didn't stop to stare. He continued following the neon lights that glowed under the sea. But when he reached the very end of the trail of lights, he found nothing but more of the empty tube. _What? But this should be right. This is the light they were talking about right?_ Shade thought. But there nothing at all. Just fish and darkness.

Shade walked back, thinking about the hints wondering if he missed something in the hints. _'What does the light mean to you?'_ Shade thought about this for a moment. _What does the light mean to me exactly... But what do they mean by the light?_ He thought. As he did he noticed a bright light swim by. _Huh? What was..._ he turned around to look at it. When he did, it disappeared. _Maybe it was my imagination..._

He continued moving forward again. Thinking about the hints once more. But they just swirled in his head, making no sense what-so-ever. _The light... the light... the light... _As he thought about it over and over, the sudden light that had passed him swam by again. But this time, he didn't miss it. _Wait, it's just a fish but it's emitting its own light..._ started running towards it, trying to catch up to it. Once he was right next to it he started walking. _But why does it look so familiar...__  
_

He studied it fins and its scales. The light it emitted also seemed to fade into another one. _Neon green, neon blue, and light purple... That's it! It's emitting the same lights from the pool!_ Shade thought. _What does the light mean to me... _He stared at the fish and thought for a moment. _Rein..._ Suddenly the light that emitted from the fish grew blinding next to Shade and started swimming faster ahead. _Follow the light..._ He started following the bright light that moved along the tube_._

_Light is brightest in the dark._ He followed the fish down a long tube he had never seen before. The neon land above him didn't reach that far but once he got to the next intersection, the glowing land came back.

_What does the light mean to you?_ He followed the fish as it swam faster and faster ahead. In the distance, he saw more bright lights emitting under the tube. It was more of the same kind of fish that emitted the beautiful light. They were surrounding something. They were surrounding Rein. _It means that I am definitely the one who was meant to be with her._

Even though Shade could see Rein, he was still around three hundred feet away from her. But the worst part was that he could see a figure in the distance, also moving towards Rein's box. Once he adjusted his eyes, he was able to figure out that it was Toma. Once Shade found that out, he started sprinting instead of running. But the bad part was that he was also running. And he was closer to Rein then he was.

Shade tried his best to get closer and make up the distance between him and Toma. Shade was so close. When he was at least eighty feet away from Rein, Toma caught sight of him. Shade caught the smirk across Toma's face. _No. I can't lose to him. If I do I won't be able to see her smile ever again..._ Shade thought. The image of her was the only thing in his mind. _There is no way I am going to let that happen!_ _  
_

As they closed in on the box, the fish started gathering around the tube. Suddenly the light around the fish brightened and creating a blinding light. It seemed to slow Toma in his tracks, causing him to stop so he didn't get caught in the blazing light. The light was also blinding for Shade but it was closer to Toma than him. But Shade didn't stop even though he got closer to the changing lights. Once they stopped, he realized he was closer to the box than Toma was now.

Toma realized that he was still farther and hastily got up out of panic. His face had a stunned expression written all over it. When Shade was at least three feet away, he did a dolphin dive on top of Rein's box and pushed the small button on top of it. "Rein!" Shade shouted. He looked down the clear box to see that she was sleeping. Then he saw the smile that formed on her face.

A sudden alarm echoed throughout the entire maze. Symbolizing the end of the third and last game.

Toma stopped right in front of him, exhaling from exhaustion. "Seems like I still couldn't beat you." Toma said as he felt to the floor.

"Of course not. When it comes to her, there is no way I am losing." Shade replied, a look of victory on his face. "Ow..." Shade said. He put his hand on his arm. He looked at Toma who held the bandages on his arm.

"Seems running has caused the wounds to open up again." Toma said as he tightened the bandages. Shade did the same as he held his arm.

"Well, I'm just glad everything is over..." Shade sighed. Then he looked to his bottom right and he saw the fish that had guided him there. "Thanks." he whispered. Then it swam away, its friends following it too.

The alarming sound suddenly turned off and the box Rein was in started being elevated to the same level as the tube Toma and Shade were sitting on. One it reached the same level, the box disappeared. Rein fell on Shade and he held her and stroked her hair. "So what now?" Shade asked.

"We wait for them to bring us back." Toma replied. Right on cue, this strange black platform started moving towards them. "We have to get on those things to get back I'm guessing." Toma said as he climbed on one. Shade climbed on the other, carrying Rein in a princess like way. When they got on, the black platforms started taking an alternative route that Shade and Toma took.

Shade stared at Rein's sleeping face. Then he placed his forehead on hers. _I'm glad you're ok, Rein._

* * *

**FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! WOOHOO! I actually liked this chapter a lot. It seemed cute to me. Also if you didn't understand about Rein's glass box, imagine you hav this cube on a table. Then u decide to move it underneath the table (make it defy gravity pretty much) by using some tape to stick it under the table. This is sort of the same thing just there is no tape involved ok? Review plz!**


	34. End of the Games, Her Past Revealed

**Im gonna change back to Rein's POV again since this _was_ suppose to be in her point of view but the last chapter will actually be no one's POV cause everything would play out better like that. So this is the second last chapter. So sad right? I think this is my most popular story now compared to my very first one. CX Thanks viewers! **

* * *

**No One's POV**

Shade and Toma were brought back to the living room of Toma's mansion. After the maze game ended, both boys were brought back and their bandages were replaced. Rein was set on the couch in the living room to sleep. When the two of them were left alone (three if you include Rein) in the living room. Toma had started up a conversation.

"Even though I was the one who planned this, I still couldn't win." Toma said in defeat.

"Well, it's not like you to win." Shade replied cockily. Toma's mood fell a bit after the statement. Shade smiled. "I'm just kidding. You can beat me in some things."

Toma looked at him. "Like what?"

"Smarts. That's where you always got me. I _was _smart but I wasn't as smart as you." Toma looked back down to the ground._  
_

"Don't start pitying me because I lost. A loss is a loss so that means I can never get involved with you again."

"Are you seriously going suck up to me? After we are able to have a normal conversation again? I mean seriously, a loss may be a loss but that's the same as saying a friend is a friend." Shade said. Toma looked up and looked at him in disbelief as he stared at the hand Shade held out. "Truce?"

Toma reached out to grab it. "Truce." he replied. They shook hands and forgave each other from what happened. But they were startled from the sudden intrusion.

"I'm glad to see you guys made up!" Rein said as she moved her legs to the floor.

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up on the couch. I saw and heard the two boys, Toma and Shade talking. When they made up, I jumped in the conversation. "I'm glad to see you guys made up!" I said cheerfully. They jumped at my sudden waking up._  
_

"How much did you hear exactly?" Shade asked.

"I woke up during the part where you called yourself stupid compared to Toma." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. He jumped up and stomped his foot.

"Well at least I'm smarter than you!" he shouted, his face partially red from embarrassment. "Ouch! My wounds are opening up!" Shade fell back on the couch and that was when I noticed the bandages on him.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?" I asked. But was interrupted by Chiffon who came running in.

"Toma! I was so worried when I heard that your wounds opened up again!" She said as she hugged Toma. I couldn't see his face since Chiffon blocked it.

"Chiffon, you of all people should know that I am going to be fine." Toma said as he hugged her back. Suddenly Shade butt in.

"Sorry to ruin the mood but me and Rein have gotta go now. See you!" Shade shouted. Suddenly he put his hand behind my back and lifted me up by the legs.

"EH?!" I said as he lifted me. "SHADE!"

"See you later Toma." Shade said as he started running.

"SHADE!" I shouted. Then I looked back at the two and saw Toma smiling and Chiffon staring at us strangely. I winked at her and she immediately started blushing. Then I went back to the main problem. "SHADE PUT ME DOWN!" He just ignored me and continued running. "LISTEN TO ME!" I said as I practically elbowed him in the gut. He coughed and almost tripped.

"What- *cough was that for?" he said as he coughed again.

"For ignoring me! Now put me down!"

"No. It's fun looking at your embarrassed face." Shade smirked as he looked down on me.

"I HATE YOU!" I don't really know what exactly happened but the next thing I knew I was sitting inside a small box. Shade sitting on a bench next to it. "WHAT THE HEY SHADE! WHY'D YOU PUT ME IN A BOX?!" He stared down at me and gave me a glare.

"You know you sure can be mean at times. I can't believe this is the thanks I get for saving you. All I wanted was to see your face again..." he said as he combed his hand through his head and looked up at the dark sky.

I blushed and looked down in the box, "Alright. I'm sorry and thanks for saving me. Now can you PLEASE get me out of this box."

"Why? Are you stuck?" I stayed silent as he stared at me. Then he gave out a laugh. "I'll get you out. Just wait." He pulled me out of the box and sat me down on the bench. Then he sat down next to me. "Hey, do you remember that agreement we made before I started playing the games?" he asked. I thought back and remembered the agreement of telling him my side of the story. I nodded. "So? Tell me it."

"Well it's not that simple! I'm not used... to talking... about it..." I said as I tightened my hand's grip. Suddenly I felt a hand on mine. I looked down and saw that it was Shade's. When I tried to look back at him, his hair seemed to cover most of his face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It was my fault for trying to get you to talk about it." he said as he looked up at the sky. I took a deep breath then started.

"I'm not going to mention everything. But I will say that after I woke up from what I thought was the end, I really did wish it was the end at that time. I remember that there were three people in the room with me when I woke up. Some things happened, then everything blacked out, then when I came to I saw all of them lying on the ground covered in red. I was standing and I realized that I held the knife in my hand. Suddenly I knew how everything ended and by the time the police got there, it was too late. Everything had already ended in a way I wish never did." I stopped for a second, feeling Shade grip my hand tighter. It helped me relax. "Every since that day I was scared of admitting what happened, scared of being alone because each time I was, I would always remember the days I had spent there. The days I had always wanted... to forget." I finally finished the horrible story. It left me sitting there with Shade holding my hand. I realized that I was partially crying.

The next minutes were spent in silence and I glanced at Shade very now and then. Every time I did it seemed to remind me of something. _That's right. He looks very similar to that lady next to the two teenagers I saw at the factory. And the pictures in his house looked like her._ It was true. The expression Shade showed looked almost exactly like the woman's which seemed to scare me more. _He's never told me much about his mother. But d__oes Shade still have his mother?_ I thought.**  
**

"We should start heading home." Shade announced as he got up, letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, let's go home." Somehow I got a sad vibe when he let go of my hand.

* * *

**sorry I don't remember if I mentioned if Shade's mother was still alive (Spoiler I guess) but if she is I hav a back up story hehehe... I remember mentioning something about Rein seeing pictures of his mother but still.. Also I know the story of Rein sort of sucked. I didn't want to explain an entire thing cuz I got lazy... sorry Anywayz plz review!**


	35. Negative Feelings

**HEEEEY! Im glad for the reviews I just got! But i woudnt consider this the first ranked Rein x Shade story... Thanks though jellyacelover. But I think ur stories are better than mine. animefav825 u too. PearlMelodys I still cant wait to read ur stories at some point. I wonder wat their like. Also thanks for ur support guest reviewers! (sorry, u guyz dont technically give me specific usernames.) CX Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

Shade had been a couple feet ahead of me. I never tried to catch up because I felt so tired. I wasn't sure what time it was and nothing but the glow of the oceans guided me. In the far distance I was able to see the small island. When I focused back on the path, I started thinking about the lady and Shade's mother again. _Does Shade really still have a mother...__ Or was it just a coincidence?_ I was so deep in thought that I tripped over an obstacle in my path.

"Ow!" I said as I tripped and fell. I turned back to see a small bump, possibly a rock, sticking out of the ground. "Stupid rock." I mumbled. When I looked back up, I noticed that Shade had stopped and turned around.

"Watch where you step. You might end up falling again." Shade said bluntly. I just rubbed my ankle in pain. When I looked back up again, I noticed that Shade was in front of me. "Get on." he said as he crouched down, his back facing me.

"But-"

"Don't object and just get on. Your ankle hurts right?" Shade said as he looked over his shoulder. I hesitated a bit but climbed on his back, resting my hands on his shoulder. He lifted me up and started carrying me on his back. The next minutes were completely silent, the ocean waves were the only ones making a sound. After a long while it became sickening and I decided to break the silence.

"Shade, is your mother... alive?" is what came out. After I realized what I said, I started to hide my face. Shade also stopped in his tracks. I saw his head look up towards the start filled sky.

"I believe that she is actually. Do you want to meet her?" Shade as. I looked at him, his eyes staring sadly at the sky. I nodded yes and he raised his hand, pointing toward the sky. "You remember the north star right? If you look a little to the right, you'll see another bright star near it. I guess it's the second brightest star in the sky." Shade said. I located the north star, then moved a little to the right. Finally I reached the spot Shade was pointing at.

"That's your mother?" I asked.

"Yes. It was a star that my father bought for her as a gift for her birthday. But shortly after she received her present, she died... in an incident." I watched as Shade continuously stared at the sky.

"I'm sorry Shade. I'm so very sorry." I said, almost crying myself again.

"It's not your fault Rein. I completely understand why you did it. So you don't have to worry." Shade said, then he started moving forward again. I felt guilty for what I did. If I had a chance to redo it, I would have taken it. But I couldn't because I knew that there were no second chances at life. As Shade carried me, I continuously stared at the star Shade pointed to.

_I'm sorry for what I did. _I prayed, hoping it would reach her. When we got far enough I decided to get down. "Shade, my ankle is alright now. You can let me down." I said.

"Ok." He crouched down and let go of my legs. I placed them on the floor and stood up. After I got down, I started wondering about something else. _What does Shade really think of me? Not to mention, I never even got his answer. _I looked up at his back and realized that right now was the perfect time to ask.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged on it. "What is it Rein? Don't tell me it hurts again." He said as he turned around.

"Shade, do you remember... my confession?" I couldn't see his expression but I felt him jump slightly. But before he answered, someone in the distance shouted. My head immediately looked in the direction of the sound.

"SHADE! REIN!" Is what I heard. I tried to adjust my eyes to see the distance. Shade figured out who it was first though.

"Fine!" he called out first. Right when he did my hand automatically let go of his shirt and he started running towards her. My hand slowly fell to my side as I watched him run farther away. _That's right. He's dating Fine. There's no way he would accept my confession._ I said as I gave a sad smile. Then I followed him, slowly running behind.

When I reached them, I only saw Fine and and Bright. "Hey guys. Where have you been? I thought we were leaving today and you spend like the entire day out doing some random stuff!" Fine complained.

"Sorry Fine. Some things ended up happening. I'll explain everything later. But where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They stayed behind because they were either tired, or waiting for you guys in cased you returned before we found you." Bright answered.

"We could still could home tonight anyways. You should know the ship has auto pilot." Shade said when Fine suddenly hugged his arm.

"That's cool! We'll be able to see the entire ocean from above." Fine responded as they started walking the beach. Bright walked on Fine's side and I walked on Shade's. I watched Shade as he gave off his smile of joy and laughed with him but as we continued to walk. But in the end I tuned out everything. _'Also you don't have to be alone ever again. I promise that I will never leave you alone, not now or ever again.'_ His voice ringed in my mind. _Why would you tell me something like that if I'm not even the one you love most._ I thought as a tear fell ff my face and disappeared in the ocean's tide.

When we got back, everyone started packing up. The drowsy ones just climbed on and went back to sleep while the ones who were still awake and asking me and Shade many questions helped pack up the stuff. Of course I answered some questions but Shade told me that I shouldn't tell the entire story. But he never told me the reason why.

All of us gathered onto the large flying vehicle and took off. I stared out the window of the vehicle and saw the bright glowing oceans again. Everyone on the ship was practically asleep, the lights flipped off. I flipped open my phone and saw that it was 11 o'clock. I also had one message from Sophie saying,

_'Altezza told me what happened. How did it go?'_ I started texting her back.

_'Not so well...'_ I pressed sent. I didn't expect a reply since it was very late at night. So I just shut my phone and started closing my eyes, letting the neon ocean become a glowing blur in the distance until I shut my eyes and let everything fade into darkness.

* * *

**Man I had no clue wat to name this chapter. It might be a little off but its the best I could think of. Review!**


	36. How Does He Really Feel?

**Last chapter peoples! Woohoo and boohoo! I dont understand y I just said that... Enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

When Rein woke up again, she realized that the vehicle had just started descending from the sky. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Then she looked at the others to see that most of them were still asleep. "Oh, Rein you're awake." Lione said as she looked over the seat in front of her. Rein saw her hand suddenly cover her face but was too tired to ask.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Rein asked drowsily.

"It's around four in the morning." she replied. Her hand still covered her mouth.

"We still have about an hour till we land too." Auler said popping up next to Lione. Rein saw a smile flash across his face.

"What?" she asked. Lione finally removed her hand which revealed a restrained smile. She pointed somewhere near her but Rein was still to confused to notice. Even Auler had started pointing as well. Rein tried to shift her body to see what they were pointing at when she realized something was laying on her shoulder. "Eh?"

Rein turned her head to her shoulder and noticed the purple hair first. _SH...SHADE!_ she thought as her mouth dropped. Auler and Lione had fallen back behind the seat by then. _W-WHY?!_ She started panicking on the inside of her head. _WHY IS HE SITTING NEXT TO ME?! IT MAKES NO SENSE?!_ She started fidgeting around uncomfortably, forgetting that Shade was sitting next to her.

"Hn? Rein? I thought you were asleep." Shade said with a yawn. He sat up and pushed his hand against his head. "Ugh. I just need 5 more... minutes." Shade said as he fell sideways. His head resting right on Rein's lap.

"How mean Rein. Stealing Fine's BF after they just got together recently." Lione said she saw her head pop up again.

"Well it's not my fault!" Rein silently screamed. She just giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't Fine about this." Lione said as she slid back into her chair.

"BUT!" But she had already stopped listening to her after she fell sat back in her chair. Rein grumbled and sighed as she watched Shade's sleeping face. Unconsciously, she started petting his head careful not to wake him up. She started talking to him, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

"Hey Shade." she whispered. "About the confession, you can just forget about it. It only gets in the way of the relationship you have with Fine. But in the end I hope we can still be friends, Shade." she whispered as she closed her eyes, falling asleep again. Once Rein had fallen completely asleep, Shade opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Rein. He lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek. Then slowly brought it back down to his side.

* * *

"Man! That was a long ride!" Fine said as she stretched and jumped out of the vehicle. Rein, Shade and Bright followed her off, Rein staying a certain distance away from Shade.

"Why are the others staying on?" Rein asked Bright since she didn't want to talk to Shade.

"They still need to be dropped off at their own houses. The vehicle is still on auto-pilot so they'll stop at their homes." Bright stated. They watched as the vehicle flew off into the sky, the ones who were awake waving good-bye to them. Once the vehicle was too far away, they all stood there in awkward silence. Rein noticed Shade start walking towards Fine and her and started back away.

"Ok then! That was a fun trip! I'm glad we went there but I still feel very tired and it's very early in the morning so dangerous things can actually happen, ya know? So bye!" she said rapidly as she ran off towards her house. Rein just didn't want to see Shade and Fine together again.

"What happened to her?" Fine asked as she watched her twin run off in the distance. Bright lifted his hands in an 'I don't know' gesture. But Shade's face seemed to show that he knew what was wrong.

"Well, we should start heading home. It's too early to be doing things right now." Shade said. "I'll walk you home, Fine." There was a small edge to his voice but Fine and Bright never noticed it.

"Ok! Bye Bright! See you later!" Fine said as she walked next to Shade. He started walking Fine home, and once Fine entered her house, Shade leaned against their door.

"What am I doing..." Shade said as he looked up at the sky.

After about two weeks had past, Shade had come over to visit again. "Hm? Shade, why do you keep on visiting?" Fine asked as she opened the door.

"I wanted to ask if you and Rein would like to go out for some ice cream or something." Shade said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, if it's about Rein then she said she didn't want to talk to you but she never gave me a reason." Fine said. "But the both of us could still go together! It'll be our second date!" **(Yes they still never went on their second date yet.)** Fine shouted happily.

Shade sighed, "Ok, come on." But Shade offered no indication of it being a date.

Rein watched sadly from the window of her room as Fine and Shade walked side by side. Then she closed her curtains and sat against the wall. She felt the urge to go after him but fought against it. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she went down wondering who it was.

"Yes?" Rein said as she opened the door to see Bright.

"Good morning Rein." he said happily. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Good morning Bright." she replied normally. "What are you here for?"

"I came to ask if you could come get ice cream with me. You know, just as friends." Bright said. Rein stared at him for a second, deciding what to do. _I need to do something to forget about Fine and Shade anyways._ she thought._  
_

"Alright. Beats sitting in a house alone all day." Rein said. She followed him towards an ice cream place. The walk was long, but it wasn't boring. They chatted along the way about some random stuff. They finally reached an ice cream place near a mall.

"I'll have Cookies & Cream please." Rein said. She watched as the lady scooped up the ice cream in the cookies & cream container and turn it into a perfectly rounded ball, then place it into a cup. Then she handed it to Rein. Bright ordered next.

"I'll have Chocolate please." Bright said. He waited for his cup and once he received it, they both took a seat somewhere in the ice cream shop.

There was a short silence as both of them ate their ice cream. "Bright, why did you ask to go out anyways?" Rein asked curiously.

"Well, I thought that Fine, you, Shade, and I could have all gone out together. But I saw Shade with Fine so I just decided to ask you alone." Bright said with a casual smile. _I'm at least glad you called me your second choice in a nice way Bright..._ Rein thought.

"I'm just glad that I got to get out of the house." Rein sighed as she placed down her ice cream. "I'll be right back. I need to get a cap for my ice cream." Rein then got up and headed towards the counter. "Can I get a cap for my ice cream please?" she asked.

"Wait one sec." the counter lady said. So Rein did as she was told and waited. When the counter lady got back, she handed her the cap and Rein thanked her. She started walking back to Bright when she saw something appear out of the corner of her eye. She dropped her stuff when she was halfway from the table Bright. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shade and Fine past the ice cream shop.

"Rein, what's wrong?" Bright asked as he walked over to her. But she ignored him and did a dash for the door. She tried to fight the urge to chase after Shade but Rein couldn't seem to fight it off this time. So instead, she shoved her way through the crowd until she finally reached Shade. She grabbed his shirt before he took one step any farther.

"Shade!" Rein shouted behind him. He turned around and looked at her, Fine doing that too when she felt a small tug backwards.

"Rein?!" Shade said. Rein finally realized what she did and let go of his shirt.

"Oh um, I just came to say hi and that was all! See you!" Rein said as she suddenly ran off again. The clouds in the sky seemed to grow darker, indicating that it will rain soon.

Shade looked eagerly back and forth between Fine and Rein. Suddenly Fine grabbed his wrist. "Shade, I know I'm not the brightest girl you have I have known for a long time now. So run after her. I know you want to." Fine said as she let go of his shirt. Shade got ready to run, but flashed Fine and apologetic smile. Then he started running after Rein.

"Wait Rein!" Shade called out, but Rein kept on running anyways. "Rein! Wait!" Shade called out again. The rain started falling out of the sky as a light a drizzle. But as Shade continuously chased Rein, the rain started falling harder. So as they ran, Rein suddenly slipped and fell a few feet in front of Shade. "Rein, are you okay?" Shade said as he ran up to her.

She gave a slight nod, her head facing the ground. Shade helped her stand but her eyes didn't waver off the ground. "Rein, answer me. Why have you been avoiding me these past weeks?" She didn't answer. "Rein, look at me." Shade said again. Still no response. Shade, irritated by her emotionless response, grabbed the side of her face and lifted it up to face his. He noticed the small tears in her eyes. "Rein, answer my question. Why have you been avoiding me?" Shade said.

Rein's eyes wandered off of Shade back to the floor. "I just didn't want to be a burden on your relationship." Rein said. "I thought it was best that you forget about my confession." Rein said. Shade seemed even more irritated about this.

"How can you expect me to forget about your confession if I can't even get you out of my head!" Shade shouted making sure she could here it though the sound of the Rein. Rein's eyes lightened up, the rain falling harder on her face.

"Eh?"

"After reading your confession, no, after you hanging out with some other guy, you were all I could ever think about. I got jealous because of how much you seemed to trust Toma. I got worried about you when I heard about your past. I always thought about how miserable my life would have been if I could have never seen your smile ever again. Everything, every thought, was about you." Shade stated firmly as he stared directly into her eyes. "Do you really think that I would say I would never leave your side again without loving you?" Shade asked as the rain dripped off their faces and onto the floor.

Then he suddenly bent down low enough so that he could pull Rein's face to his, giving her a kiss. This sudden gesture shocked Rein, but she accepted it and brought her hand up to Shade's hand and held it there. _You always seem to know how to capture my heart, Shade. 3_

* * *

**WOOO! It's finally done! I didnt know how to set things up in the story so part of it is partially messed up and the ending I had problems figuring out so its not the best. I probably could hav done a better ending though Review plz! And I hope u enjoyed this story. I hav a bunch of other stories I need to update though... *sighs curses having so many stories**


End file.
